


The Tudors Except It's Modern And Without Henry

by sry_i_have_rehearsal



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 45,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sry_i_have_rehearsal/pseuds/sry_i_have_rehearsal
Summary: The queens get the opportunity to star in their own television show, where the ladies are given the equipment to film and produce their own series. This season has twelve episodes, each one drawing them closer together as a family.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	1. Episode 1

“Queens they’ll be arriving in ten minutes! You better be ready!”

Jane was frantically struggling to get the house together and presentable for the cameras. She had been up since five o’clock in the morning cleaning and organizing the place.

“Relax Jane,” Catherine of Aragon had been sitting on the couch, patiently waiting for the doorbell to ring, “the house would’ve been fine either way if you had just left it how it was last night.”

Anne sat in the corner of the room, attempting to calm down yet failing just as much.

“Jane, it’s been five minutes. You know, I could be up helping you.”

“Anne, one minute has passed and you’ve now already got your time restarted.”

“You’re really going to force me to stay here while they record everyone else? Don’t you know how bad that would look?”

“I’m sure they can edit you out,” Aragon added.

Anne growled out of frustration. “How do you know my time’s not up? Can you even read clocks?!”

“Yes, I can read clocks. And you wouldn’t know since I saw your phone on the kitchen counter. Now quit talking back unless you want to sit there longer,” Jane told her, and then went back to cleaning the spotless house.

Anne opened her mouth to respond, but instead closed it and sat there, remembering that she would practice working on her anger management since she promised the other queens. She told herself that Aragon’s snobby remark was only karma for the joke she had played on her earlier that day.

The suddenly ring of the doorbell sent a pinch of adrenaline through the three queens downstairs.

“Oh, they’re early! Should I call the others?” Jane rushed to the stairs.

“Once again Jane, relax.” Aragon turned off the television and stood to go answer the door. “Let’s just invite them in and see what they want us to do first. Come greet them with me.”

Jane hesitatingly followed Catherine’s instructions. Jane approached the front door as Aragon opened it. Both were suddenly faced with a large studio camera entering through the front door. Bess smiled and waved at them, then pointed at the camera as the three others walked in the another camera and a few bags of equipment.

Jane and Aragon cheerfully greeted them as the camera recording followed their every movement.

“Hello girls, how’s your night been?” Maggie set up the other camera microphone.

“Oh…decent.” Jane smiled nervously and looked into the camera lens.

“Oh dear, don’t worry girls. As long as we’re talking, the footage will be cut.” Joan explained the process of the interviews to the two queens. “How about we go in order. Are you ready Catherine?”

“Yeah I don’t see why not.” Both cameras were brought up to meet her as she walked towards her room. She spoke to them while walking through the upstairs hallway until they had reached the end, turning right into her room. Maria then held questions up for Catherine to answer.

“Hello, my name is Catherine of Aragon, former queen of England, princess of Spain, you already know all of that. I live in this nice place with the other five queens where basically I’m the strong one of them all. I feel as if I am the most mature, and possibly the brightest when it comes to certain dynamics, like balance and keeping everything in check.”

Jane secretively glares from outside her door as Catherine of Aragon casually continues with her interview.

“I believe we all get along decently, though some of us like to have more fun than others, or so they call it. The highlight of my life here is when we’re all together in the evening watching a film or playing a game or just having a conversation. It’s what keeps my heart full.” Catherine smiles at the camera as it turns down.

“That was perfect.” Bess turned off the recording temporarily to review it.

“Absolutely adorable! Great start to the show.” Maria patted her on the back and flipped to the next set of questions. Aragon smiled and went to stand by Jane, expressing her thoughts to her before the next interview would be conducted.

“Now we’ll have…Anne Boleyn. Where is she?” Maggie looked to Aragon who halfway shrugged until Jane intervened.

“She is, having a moment downstairs. Would you be comfortable coming back to her?”

“Uh, no!”

Anne shouted from downstairs and marched to the hall. Bess immediately turned on the camera and aimed it at the scene.

“You can say you’re gonna go in order, just to skip one. That’s not what going in order is! I’m sick of being forgotten.”

Aragon stepped up. “You’re literally the most known queen of all of us…back then, and now. Forgetting you would be a blessing.”

“That’s it!”

Anne stormed towards Aragon just before Jane jumped in front and blocked Anne from moving any closer to Catherine.

“You both need to watch what you’re saying. To me and to each other. It’s been ten minutes and you’ve already turned into half the other shows in the network. Next we’ll be recommended to Super Nanny if you two keep it up!”

With that, Jane led Anne downstairs to calm her down while Aragon simply smirked, satisfied with her received reaction.

The set followed the two downstairs and behind them followed Aragon. Joan questioned what started this conflict, and the story got reviled for the cameras.

“Anne thought it would be funny to call me to yell about Jane who supposedly burnt the house down. I rushed home to find that she had simply burned Anne’s cookies.”

Anne stood up at this. “It’s not my fault Jane can’t cook!”

“Goodness Anne, I’ve showed nothing but kindness for you this evening and this is what I get?”

“You put me in a corner!”

“Yeah and I’ll put you back there if you keep throwing a fit like a child!”

That answer caused Anne to screech into her palms out of anger. She hid her face in her hands and took a few deep breaths, then looked up at the crew.

“Okay I’m ready for my interview.”

They went towards her room and Anne quickly closed the door and tidied up before anyone could see the mess behind the door. A few words from the other two queens to the ladies got passed before the door opened again, and Anne invited them in and sat in her chair. Questions were held up to her view as the cameras came around to meet her. She put on her fake perky smile and responded.

“Hello, I’m Anne Boleyn and I’m the hottest queen-“

“Anne, it’s not that kind of interview.” Maggie was quick to stop her before continuing.

“Oh I know, just making sure they can pick me out. Okay uh, I’m Anne Boleyn and I was the second of Henry’s six wives. I still know French, just as much as I did back then, that’s a fun fact for you. And the theory that birthmarks represent your past death, is actually true.”

She moves her hair back showing a choker covering her scar, and pulling it down slightly, relieving a line across her neck that’s whiter and pinker around the edge than the rest of her skin.

“I wear choker because it looks cooler than some scar. Kat has one too, hers looks worse though. She doesn’t like showing it.” Anne casually shrugged and moved her choker back into place.

“I own the lively title of the queens here, because I like to actually live and not have to ask for everything I guess. You know, no worries. I can rely on myself to bring the energy, and I’m not scared of bending rules. The best part about living with them is, they’re like my family. It’s like living with your best friends, and when one ticks you off you go to the next room and visit with another. And it’s hard to stay mad at them because you socialize with them everyday, and you can’t block them out for long since we do everything together. So basically, I’m the awesome fun one, and that’s Anne Boleyn for ya mate.”

Cameras click in sync and slowly get brought down.

“That sounded great Anne!” Maggie brought her hand to high five her, Anne returned it. Anne laughed and left to go explore her phone. The camera crew exit her room after her.

“Jane?” Joan called throughout the hall. Jane came out of her room where the door had been waiting open.

“Hello.” Jane smiled and gestured for them to come in. The same routine of questions and cameras greeting her. She sat on the couch in her room and responded.

“Hello, my name is Jane Seymour, and I was the third wife. In my spare time I work on my music, as well as the other queens. We’re all our own artists, and I couldn’t be more proud of the other girls’ successes. The variation of works in the household is my favorite part of living with them all. The queens think of me as the mama queen, or their mom friend. I take it as a compliment, my goal is to be the most caring of them all. Whoever’s ill, I’m there to help. Whatever mess, I’m there to fix. I’m not okay until all my loves are happy. I would do anything for my girls.”

Jane smiled as her interview came to a close. Joan took her hand and squeezed it.

“That was perfect. I’m sure anyone would describe you the same way.”

“I’d hope so.” Jane laughed and followed the ladies out into the hallway.

“Next is Miss Cleves.” Bessie followed Jane to knocking on Anna’s door.

“Come in!” Cleves’ focus returned to her phone. She sat on the bed with Katherine, both had been clothes shopping online, and commentating on outfits to each other.

The camera crew entered her room and Anna and Kat both greeted them kindly. The instructions of the process were told to them and Anna began her interview.

“Okay, hey queens, I’m Anna of Cleves. I’m the fourth queen of Henry the 8th. My life is similar to my old one because, I’m still decently wealthy. My family came from Germany as well as back then, and they had moved because of work. I was the first born here from my parents, and they could afford a good education for me. It was easy for me to make music as a profession since I started out rich. What can I say I’m the richest of the bitches!”

“Uh, no…no that doesn’t rhyme.” A camera panned to Katherine, who was facing Cleves.

“You’re right…”

“You had it in the song, what was it?”

“..Payed for with-“

“-my own riches-“ Katherine joined in, then Jane as well.

“-where my hounds at, release the-“

“-Bitches!” Jane had stopped before swearing herself, then she glared at Anne and Kat who were giggling while looking at Jane’s face.

“We made her salty!” Anna told Katherine who giggled in response. “Okay but to finish my interview, I’d like to give props to Catherine Parr. She really came and brought us all together and…did we even get her anything for that?”

“I don’t think so…I mean I said thanks..” Katherine added.

“We’ll make her a cake sometime, just finish your interview.” Jane gestured at the cameras.

“I can buy her a cookie cake. Or an ice cream one?”

“An ice cream cookie one!” Katherine perked up.

“Anna.”

“Okay Jane…so um, my favorite thing about the queens is definitely our trips places. The bar is fun, or restaurants, shops. And of the queens, I am the most sensible. I just don’t know who I don’t get along with.”

Bessie does a handshake with Anna and Katherine stands up a stretches. “Am I next now?”

“Yes Kat, let’s show your room, okay?” Maggie smiled at Katherine who skipped to her room and invited the crew in. “Ready?” Kat enthusiastically nodded and read the cards held between the cameras aimed at her.

“Hello! My name is Katherine Howard, and I got beheaded! Well, in my past life…” She gave a reassuring smile at the crew. “Nowadays we have technology, better makeup, accessories and clothing. I’m much happier with the cool inventions we have today as opposed to back then. And I can color my hair pink!”

Katherine brought her hands to her hair and ruffled it up in front of her shoulder. “This new pop vibe is a lot better than heavy dresses and poisonous beauty products. And my phone is cool, I can find anything with a few types and swipes. Instead of you know, having to ask and getting snapped at by Henry, or Francis, or Henry’s mates…I mean you know the story.. But the queens have made life much easier. I don’t know what I would do without them. I like going to the movies with them all, or cooking, and just our time off together in general. I’m begging them for a vacation, just something new for us all to do together. And of the queens, I get called the cute one. I’m mostly the sweetest I’d say. That’s about it.” She smiles and shrugs, the cameras lower.

Maggie walks next to her and hugs her. “You did great babe.”

Katherine smiles. “Thanks, you too!”

Maggie squeezes her softly before leading the crew out of the room. Maria looked at the many doors in the upstairs hallway. The place was big and modern, and all of the bedrooms were upstairs, and were lined across both sides of the wide hallway, in order of the queens. Catherine of Aragon’s room was furthest from the staircase as Catherine Parr’s was right by it.

“Where is that Parr?” Maria asked through the hallway. Catherine of Aragon looked out from her room and led them to Catherine Parr’s door. She knocked three times gently, resulting in a ‘hello’ coming from inside the room. Aragon opened the door and Parr was sitting at her desk looking up at her.

“Cathy the ladies are here to interview us for the show.” She told her before leaving.

“Oh, okay sure.” Parr adjusted her desk and turned away from it as the cameras entered the room and faced her. The instructions were said to her and she began the final interview.

“Hi, my name is Cathy Parr and I am the last queen of Henry the 8th. Of the queens here, I’m the intelligent one, I think it’s safe to say. The best part of being with the queens is definitely to go and do the show with them. They’re there whenever I need them, and we all care about each no matter what we’ve gone through or what we’ve done. I’m proud to be a part of this diverse group. I exit my room and it’s like I’m walking through a modern museum of different musics, cultures, personalities in my own home. Nothing could replace the life I have now.” Cathy shyly smiles at them, yet it drops slightly. “I’m sorry if that was too short.”

Joan puts down a camera. “No love, that was wonderful, thank you.” This caused Cathy to smile bigger. A faint shout was heard downstairs, which brought everyone to their feet. Parr sighed and headed downstairs to the queens bickering once again.

“What’s going on?” Cathy projects as she enters the kitchen.

Katherine began, “Cleves and I would make better hosts of this show than Jane and Catherine.”

Catherine of Aragon joined in. “Did you forget who started the show this evening?” She waved her arm back and fourth between her and Jane.

The queens kept giving each other obnoxious replies as Anne entered the kitchen. She opened the fridge and stared for a couple of seconds, listening to the queens bicker. She then moves to a cabinet to see what other foods they have before replying to their conversation.

“As much as I’d like to be host, I’m not interested in having to think of something new for each episode of this show. I’d rather be a lead in it, the host just works for other people you know..”

“Oh, so the best option of us would be.” Katherine looks around the room, and Aragon stepped up.

“The best option, I bet we could all agree on, would be Cathy.”

“Yeah, she literally brought us together.” Jane smiled at Parr.

“Girls, I’m not sure assigning one queen as host is a good idea. Shouldn’t we share the title?” Parr began.

Anne grabbed a bag of crisps and responded before leaving the scene. “Yes, but you can handle the responsibilities. You are the smartest.”

The other queens followed her lead, though Cleves stopped to grab a drink from the fridge. Parr approached the kettle and filled it with water. She placed it on the stove and stared at the flames heating it up. Anna placed a hand on her shoulder. “You okay there?”

“Yeah I’m good…”

“You know there’s no such thing as one host. The show’s about all of us.”

“I’m aware.”

Anna hugs her softly and walks out of the room. Cathy adds coffee grounds into the kettle and stirs it in. She pulls a mug from the cabinet and places it on the counter, then turns to see the digital clock in the kitchen which reads [9:04]. She assumed she’d be up until four again, writing for her essay folder or researching her next interest. Cathy pours the coffee into her mug and blows at it gently. Sipping it cautiously, she looked into the mug as steam rose into her face. Cathy brought it down to the counter and frowned slightly, sighing. Then she turned off the stove and brought her mug up to her room to continue working for the night.  
The ladies didn’t bother to follows her up. They expressed slight concern to the other queens though they assured that she would be okay, and that ‘if she would just sleep once in a while she’d feel energized on her own, and not slow and sappy without caffeine.’ The four ladies were excused for the night after thanking the queens and scheduling their next recording session.


	2. Episode 2

The ladies had been called in just two days after they had recorded before. Katherine Howard and Catherine of Aragon stood in a separate room with Maria recording the two.

Aragon smiled and began. “Today we have something planned for Cathy, because she doesn’t give herself a break.”

“And she deserves to be treated more than any of us, so that’s what we’re going to do.” Katherine motioned to be followed up the stairs to Parr’s room. Catherine follows after them as Kat knocks on the door of her room.

“Hello? Come in.” Parr would sometimes just be getting up at ten in the morning, but her last show had really exhausted her enough to go to bed before one AM. She had been awake since seven, and it was now nine. She closed her laptop halfway and looked up at the opening door.

Katherine led the camera into her room and greeted her. “Hi Cathy, we’re seeing that movie today.”

Parr nodded hello to the camera and returned her attention to Kat. “Huh?”

“Closed Doors, remember?”

“You sure you can handle a title like that?”

“It’s about a girl who gets her hand chopped off and then she writes with a missing hand and, does things without it.”

Catherine of Aragon stepped in the conversation. “Cathy has a point there. Sounds quite graphic.”

“No, I’ll be fine, Cathy will be with me. Plus there aren’t any other good movies, unless you wanted to watch some boring documentary.”

“Actually there are a lot of interesting documentaries, they aren’t all boring. We could look up and see which ones are currently in theaters-“ Parr got interrupted.

“So it’s settled! Closed Doors it is.” Katherine eyed the camera then looked at Parr.

“…okay, that works. What time?”

“It starts at 10:30, so be ready by 10?”

“Alright.”

Parr brings pushes back up her laptop screen as the other three leave the room. Aragon pushes the door closed and turns to Kat.

“Katherine, love, I don’t think you should continue interrupting others. Today is meant for her to be the spotlight, no matter how much she rambles.”

“Yeah, I forgot.”

Aragon placed a hand on Kat’s shoulder. “Message me or Jane any updates, and we’ll tell you when it’s ready. Okay?”

“Yeah.”

Catherine hugged her and walked downstairs to write a shopping list based on a recipe Anne had found online, claiming that Cathy would enjoy it most.

Anne Boleyn was smart when it came to getting what she herself wanted, but she also knew Cathy’s opinions and tastes most, so they had no choice but to trust her. The recipe online didn’t seem like a horrible one, and so they had planned to act as fast as possible when putting it together.

The first five queens sat together in the living room and organized a plan. Anne would put together the giant cookie on top, Aragon would bake the cake in the middle, Jane would shape the ice cream for the bottom and Cleves would coat it in frosting. The plan seemed simple, and the recipe gave them direct instructions. The four left for the store just before Parr came downstairs.

Cathy came down to the living room dressed casual and presentable, to find no one there but Maggie with a camera. She checked her watch which read 10:03. “Where is everyone?” Maggie replied with a shrug and continued recording. She wandered upstairs to see the bathroom light on with the door open, so she approached the door to see Katherine putting on mascara. Maggie followed to tape the conversation.

“Kat, everyone left without us.”

“Oh, yeah it’s just us.” Kat put the stick of her mascara back into the tube before turning to her.

“It’s just us going?” Parr questioned with a concerned look on her face.

Katherine nodded and smiled. “Come here.”

Cathy stepped out from the doorway and towards her confused. Kat turned Parr’s chin towards her and pulled back out her mascara. “Look up, and try not to blink.” Parr followed what she was told as Katherine applied mascara to her eyelashes. “I wanna do all your makeup sometime.”

“For the show or in general? It’s rare I wear makeup outside of performing.”

“Both? Your face shape is similar to mine, so I’m sure it’d be no struggle.” Katherine puts away the mascara and they both leave the bathroom. “And your cheekbones compliment your smile so well.” Kat smiles at her and pinches her cheek before moving downstairs. “Come on, we’re going to be late.”

(…)

Jane grabbed a basket and walked into the supermarket with the other queens and ladies following. “You all know what you’re getting?” Jane got yeses in return then checked the time on her phone. “Okay, get here and ready to check out within ten minutes, we’re not to waste any time.” The girls then split off into separate directions, with the ladies following along.

Anne texted a group chat with the four, stating what was needed for the recipe. Bess followed Anna with a camera, who picked up two white vanilla frosting containers, then went to the pre made dough section. Anne was there examining each brand, size and flavor of cookie dough. She faced the camera and gestured to the cookie dough. “I don’t know which one to get.”

Anna stepped next to her. “You said you knew her most.”

“Okay okay, I don’t know which chocolate to get.”

“Just get chocolate chip.”

“There’s like twenty different chocolate chip ones!”

Anna picked up two matching packages of chocolate chip cookie dough. “Just get these.”

“The chips need to be bigger, she likes when it’s half baked but like, still melted.”

“It’s an ice cream cookie cake Anne, they won’t stay melted.”

“Okay! Fine!” Anne sarcastically threw her hands up then grabbed one more of the same type.

“I think two will be enough.” Anna placed one of hers back, it suddenly getting snatched by Anne.

“No, we need a giant cookie. Like double that. Look at the recipe.” Anne took the one from Anna’s hand and carried it in her own.

“I’m gonna trust you on that because I’m too lazy to pull out my phone. Let’s go find Jane.” Anna left as Bess held her camera at Anne.

Anne looked back at the options and grabbed one more package of cookie dough while mouthing ‘another one’ to the camera. She followed after Anna of Cleves and they went to check out.

Maria had filmed Aragon who searched for the most highly rated chocolate cake mix the store had. Joan filmed Jane who picked out vanilla brownie ice cream, after having seen Parr buy it before. Both made it to the front before Cleves and Boleyn had even found each other. After around ten minutes they were all able to check out and leave for home to began making the cake.

(…)

“We can get lunch after the movie, the food here is expensive. Plus we already got Starbucks.” Parr was motioning towards their theater while Katherine had stopped to look at the menu. Maggie stood behind the two, camera aimed at them.

“Where should we get lunch?” Kat skipped to walk next to Parr towards the theater.

“I’m not sure. Should I ask the others where they’ve gone so we can invite them?”

“NO…or, we can go on our own.” Katherine gave her a reassuring smile as they entered the theater.

“Katherine,” Parr took her hand. “Did something happen?”

“Nonono, Cathy, everything’s okay.” Kat squeezed Parr’s hand in return. “It’s just, Katie and Cathy time today. Sound good?” The two made their way to their seats in the middle of the theater.

“Yeah…yeah that does sound nice, I didn’t think of it like that.” They sat in their recliner chairs within the screen in perfect view. “But why did you feel the need to pay for the recliners?” Maggie sat diagonally in front of them, still taping.

“They’re comfy. That’s why.” The two shared an armrest and in sync pressed their buttons on the side, resulting in the recliners to slowly lean back in unison. Both girls giggled at this. “We’re always so in time with each other!”

“Like us dancing during Catherine’s megasix!” Parr demonstrates their most recent dance from their last performance of the show while sitting in the chair. Kat does the same in return, causing them to laugh even more.

The theater darkens, and Maggie switches on the night vision setting through the camera. Previews begin on the screen in front of them, causing them to turn towards the screen though they continue their conversation. “What haven’t we danced for it?” Kat asked. “We have yet to do the worm.”

“You’re not gonna get me to roll on that dirty stage with all that confetti after a show.”

“Yeah that’s almost as bad as you shaking your bum at Anne when you’re walking backwards at-“

“Hey! There’s worse stuff that goes on, and that’s done for jokes.” Parr eyes the camera while saying. “I’m just saying if Aragon is gonna march on that stage with toilet roll on her shoe then I don’t feel like getting my costume in that, like I don’t want it touching that.” Both girls laugh hard at the comment.

“She’ll get at you for making that comment.” Kat chuckled while telling Parr.

“She’s didn’t hear it!”

“She will!” Kat pointed at the camera, making both girls giggle.

“Oh no!” Parr exclaimed while laughing. “No she wouldn’t hurt me.”

“Yeah we’ll see.” Kat giggled and turned her attention towards the screen.

Parr giggled and also watched the screen. She sat in thought for a moment before snapping into a question. “And Katie?”

“Hm?” Kat said in return.

“No, Katie.”

“…Yeah?”

“Who ever calls you Katie?”

“Oh…no one now that I think of it.”

“Why’s that?”

“Um, I mentioned that Francis and a friend had sometimes called me it before and so the girls seemed to then avoid saying it at all costs.”

“Oh I see, I’m sorry-“ Parr got cut off.

“No! It’s a cute nickname honestly. I mentioned a friend used the name with me too, remember? See, Francis was hardly kind to me back then, and it does hurt to think about him. But the nickname ‘Katie’ doesn’t make me think of him, or anyone. Except myself, obviously it’s referring to me. I don’t see why others can’t use it. Anne knows of it but she likes KitKat better.” Katherine shrugged.

“Wait, can this be my thing? Can I call you Katie?”

Kat smiled at her. “Do it.”

Parr chuckled and smiled at this as the movie began. After the first few minutes, Cathy’s eyes became heavy and her head swayed. Maggie noticed her movements and brought the camera to meet her, but Parr didn’t see. She turned to rest her head on Kat’s shoulder, which surprised Kat. Within seconds Cathy was asleep and Kat just stared into the screen. She watched as the movie soon turned as graphic as Catherine of Aragon and Parr had warned her it might turn out to be. Kat took Parr’s hand and squeezed it, seeking comfort. Parr, half asleep, smiled slightly and gently squeezed back. She continued keeping her eyes closed, clueless to the scene of the movie. Maggie turned down the camera and watched the screen, and Kat nervously watched too.

(…)

“Anne, you will be the one to bake first since your cookie dough is already made.” Aragon checked a package and preheated the oven. “Can you shape it into a cookie?” Maria had her camera set on them in the kitchen as Bess and Joan recorded from outside the kitchen area.

“Yeah I got it.” Anne pulled out a large baking pan.

“Why have you got four packages? Shouldn’t you only need two?” Jane questioned her while putting her ice cream in the freezer.

Anne opened all of the packages. “It needs to be big, like a huge cookie on top. And shouldn’t you be shaping the ice cream Jane?” She slightly snaps at Jane.

“It’s melted slightly because we had to wait on you in the store. And if any of that cookie dough goes to waste you will be paying me back for all of the ingredients.” Aragon told Anne, who then rolled her eyes and went to work on shaping the cookie.

The oven dinged ready as Anne was shaping the cookie. She soon realized that she did in fact get too much cookie dough. Looking to see the girls waiting in the living room for her to be done, she turned back after making sure none were facing her. She hid two of the cookie dough packages in her shirt and finished shaping the cookie. Anne slid it in the oven, quickly set a timer on her phone and hustled upstairs with the cookie dough in her shirt, and moved into Parr’s room on instinct.

Catherine of Aragon walked into the kitchen a few minutes later and began on the cake mix. She mixed together the ingredients and poured it into a round pan, then set it aside to wash the dishes she used as she went.

Anne Boleyn sat in the center of Parr’s room and pulled out the packages of cookie dough. She thought to herself, the best way to hide these without wasting them was to eat them. So she opened her phone and relaxed as she ate away at one of the packages. The timer went off and she jumped to hide the evidence on Parr’s office chair. She then moved downstairs to take the cookie out from the oven.

“Couldn’t have got this more perfect.” She told Aragon, attempting to act casual and not suspicious.

Catherine looked over at the pan. “Good job Anne, just make sure it’s cooled before doing anything with it.”

“Okay!” Anne swiftly moved upstairs and slipped back into Parr’s bedroom. Aragon raised an eyebrow but continued with putting her cake into the oven.

Jane came into the kitchen to pull out the ice cream from the fridge. “What’s up with Anne?”

“No idea, but the cookie’s done.” Aragon responded while setting a timer.

“Should I check on her?” Jane got out a large plate to shape the ice cream on.

“She didn’t seem upset. I think she’s just invested in something on her phone. Need help with that?”

(…)

Parr hadn’t slept through the whole movie, only most of it. Kat had still been clinging onto her hand the whole time. Maggie pulled up the camera once again as the credits began rolling. Parr pulled her hand away gently and rubbed her eyes while sitting up. “What’d you think?”

Katherine sat staring at the screen. Thoughts of the graphic scene returned as she watched the credits flow up and away.

Parr tried again. “Katie? Was it bad?” She stood and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Kat?” She kneeled down by her, noticing the shock in her eyes. “Love, I warned you.”

“I know…I’m sorry..” Kat gave her an apologetic look. Parr stood and offered her a hand up, Kat accepted.

“It’s okay. Let’s get some food alright? Whatever you wish, I’m buying.” This caused Kat to smile. Parr began moving out the theater, motioning for Maggie to come along.

“You don’t have to. I don’t even know what I want.” She followed after Cathy.

“Sandwiches? Sushi? Burgers don’t sound good right now, not to me at least.”

“Actually we did want to try that sushi place next to the mall, should we go there?” The girls exit the building and head to Parr’s car.

“That sounds great. What do you think Maggie?”

Maggie clicked the recording off and moved the camera down. “Sounds good.”

(…)

Maria brings the camera up to Catherine of Aragon who was now taking the finished cooled cake out of the pan.

“Okay Catherine, can you elaborate on why you guys are making this?” Maria asked before clicking record.

“Yes so, it was Anna..Anna!” Catherine called her over.

“Yeah?” Cleves walked into the kitchen. “Am I due to frost the cake?”

“Yes but also we’re explaining why we’re making this for Cathy.” Catherine pulled the ice cream plate out of the freezer and put it down on the counter.

“Um, we thought of doing it because we never really thanked her for bringing us all together. So we’re making her a cake, to say thanks.”

Catherine placed the cake carefully on top of the ice cream. “Also we never show her appreciation and at this point, she deserves it more than any of us. Can you frost the top Anna?”

Anna opened a container and used a spatula to spread the frosting on top of the cake. Catherine of Aragon lifted the cookie and placed it on top. “Should I frost it all yet?”

“Yeah, hurry before the ice cream melts. We’re going to place it in the freezer before decorating it.” Catherine opened the other container for Anna.

Anna began on frosting the cake when their phones were all notified in unison. Jane was the first to see it.

“Girls, they’re on their way!” Bess’ camera sharply turned to her as Maria’s faced Catherine and Anna in the kitchen, both of their faces shocked.

“But how far are they?” Catherine asked her while Anna frosted the cake faster.

“I’ll message her.” Jane sent a text and within seconds got a response. “Fifteen minutes.”

“Alright, do you think I could finish in five minutes and have it set in the freezer for ten? Maybe?” Anna looked up at Catherine while scraping more frosting out of a container.

“Yeah do that. If anything, Kat can get her to talk about something for a few minutes.” Aragon responded.

“Few hours.” Anna mumbled, the microphone still picking it up, as well as Catherine’s ears.

“Anna!”

“Sorry! You know I love her.”

Meanwhile Anne sat in Parr’s room, having finished one pack of cookie dough. Her phone had went off as well after receiving the text, sending her into a panic. It was Joan who spotted the door open and decided to record what was going on. Anne ripped open the last package and chomped away at the contents inside.

(…)

Kat, Cathy and Maggie walked out of the restaurant and into the car. Maggie filmed the process. “Where are we going next?” Cathy started the car.

Katherine sent a text to the other queens and put her phone down. “We can go home if you’d like.”

“Oh, okay.” Cathy pulled out of the parking lot. “That place wasn’t bad.”

“I liked it.” Kat changed the music station in the car stereo.

“Yeah but the best part was that sauce, not the sushi itself. The salmon was nice at least.”

“That was my favorite, the salmon. I did want to take that sauce home though. Imagine eating it with Jane’s stir fry that she makes?”

“I was thinking the same thing! Or over some rice with like steak strips?”

“Yeah, we should find the recipe to it.”

“We will.”

(…)

Anne carefully made her way downstairs as Joan hid behind the door and followed after her, which Anne didn’t notice. She has successfully finished both packages of cookie dough, and it started hitting her with every step she took. She had to drag herself to the kitchen.

“Is it complete? They’ll be here any minute.” She opened the freezer to see it.

“We just need to get the decorating done.” Jane pulled the cake out of the freezer.

“Can I write on it? It was my recipe.” Anne looked around the cake at the frosting detail.

“Write on it with what? We didn’t get anything to write with.” Aragon brought over a pack of Oreos to decorate the cake with.

“Oh…wait I have a cookie gel tube, hang on.” Anne hopped over to the pantry to grab a green icing gel tube. “Here, I’ll write her name.”

“In green?” Cleves questioned as she walked over with Bess recording over her.

“Uh, yeah. To remind her that she loves me most.” Anne turned to the camera to say.

The sound of a car pulling up outside was heard. Maria turned to record out the window at Parr’s car which had just arrived.

“Oh dear. Come on Kat, stall her!” Jane said as the queens rushed to place cookies around the cake.

Anne began writing ‘Cathy’ just as the doorknob turned, causing all the queens to freeze. “Go distract her!” Anne whispered at them. Aragon tossed the cookies into the pantry as all of the queens ran up to the door to greet the other three. Maria kept her camera fixed on Anne who had finished writing on the cake.

“What? Hello girls.” Cathy said while walking into the house. Jane took her hand and slowly led her towards the kitchen. “What’s this for?”

Anne snuck out of the kitchen and sat on the couch, turned around to see Cathy’s reaction, but still slouched over, her stomach hurting more by the second.

“We wanted to surprise you, for bringing us all together. Even though we’re a few months too late.” Anna said, lifting the cake to present to her. Jane turned Cathy for her to catch a perfect view of the cake. Her eyes lit up immediately.

“You went through all of this for me?” Her smile grew, as well as the other queens’. Cathy read a version of her name on the cake and chuckled softly.

“You deserved it.” Aragon smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder before looking at the cake, her face dropping. “Anne…”

Anne shrunk behind the couch. Aragon continued. “Really? All this effort for you to write this on the top?” She marched over to her. “We worked all day for you to come in last minute to make some joke for something we should’ve done months ago? What the hell?”

“Catherine, language!” Jane went over to her, leaving Cathy standing on her own as Anna placed the cake on the counter to go attempt to prevent an argument. Luckily Anne was in no shape to argue.

“Not now Jane, all of us, including her spent a day doing something nice and she tops it with some bloody pun of the girl’s name!” The cameras all followed the queens’ movements, and even Kat went to sit by Anne, noticing she wasn’t snapping back or hardly even moving.

Cleves placed a hand on Aragon’s shoulder. “Catherine, what she did was wrong but you’re the only one here truly upset by this. The cake is still good, let’s just drop this.”

“Guys, Anne’s not okay.” Kat tried mentioning.

“Of course she’s not, she wasted our time!” Aragon shouted.

Jane shouted in return. “No time was wasted today! Our goal was to complete it and we did so!”

Kat tried to comfort Anne who was holding her stomach tightly as the other girls bickered louder at each other.

“We should’ve just bought one then!” Cleves told Aragon.

Jane interrupted. “That would’ve ruined meaning!”

“Not worse than how she ruined the meaning!” Aragon yelled out.

Kat joined them in yelling. “She didn’t ruin a thing!”

“She did! She always does this!” Aragon’s comment was the final click that caused a tear to drop from Cathy’s eye. She’d had enough.

“You ALL always do this!”

The room went silent. All eyes turned to the sixth queen, who was now openly crying at their nonsense.

“Thank you Katie, for the waterproof mascara.” The queens looked to her about the nickname, but Kat stared forward at Parr. “Look girls, I appreciate the gesture but, this isn’t it. The reason I brought you all together was because I thought we would work well as a group. I thought we could go without what we perform on stage, and that we could bond through our interests in music and our similar past lives. I didn’t want you all here just to tear you apart even more, and that’s all I’ve seemed to cause.” Parr wiped her tears and took in a breath. “What’s wrong? Is it me? Is it the cameras? The shows we do? Whatever it is, I’ll work to have it stop. I want to be done with this negativity and these arguments. I’ll leave if I must.”

Aragon stepped forward. “Cathy, I’m truly sorry. I, or we, didn’t mean for this.”

Anna intervened. “You’re absolutely right Parr.” Cleves walked towards her, which Bess followed with her camera. “You telling us not all arguments should turn to fights?” Cathy nodded, then Anna took her in for a hug.

“We understand that.” Kat spoke up.

“We should’ve acted right sooner. I promise, you’ll hear no more bickering from me.” Jane told her, followed by three other responses agreeing and a groan from Anne.

Kat stood up and looked down at her. “She means it too, she’s just having a moment.” Anne nodded at this, Cathy smiled softly.

“I promise, none of this was your fault. How about we put on a film, and have some cake, sound good?” Anna asked Parr while stepping away.

“That does sound nice…Thank you girls.” With this, the queens embraced Parr in a hug, except Anne who did not, and could not move.

After a moment, Anna spoke again. “We really should eat it soon, the ice cream is melting.”

“You put ice cream in it?!” Cathy exclaimed with excitement.

“Yup, Anne knew exactly what to include. She found the recipe herself.” Aragon told her while going to grab a knife and plates for the cake.

Parr snuck up behind the couch and hugged Anne from behind. “Thank you Annie!” With this, Anne slowly moved an arm to embrace her and smiled slightly. Maggie followed Parr with her camera back to the kitchen who grabbed two plates of the cake with two spoons, then returned to the couch and placed one in front of Anne.

Cathy sat next to her and ate the cake. “Try some, it’s good.” It was hard for Anne to avoid eating it, especially with how happy Parr seemed to enjoy it with her. Anne knew she would regret it, but gave in and finished it. Jane placed the remainder of the cake in the freezer and the queens and ladies joined them in the living room to watch the television and eat cake.

(…)

A few hours later, Anne remained on the couch. She had not moved to get dinner, or to get a drink, or even to use the washroom.

“Hey, are you really okay?” Kat asked her for the fourth time as she came to the sofa. Anne could only groan in response. Maggie turned her camera at her as Maria picked up on the stairs, hearing someone approach.

Parr came downstairs on cue and held up two cookie dough wrappers. “Girls I found these in my chair, and now I’m so confused. Who put them there and why?”

Anna looked at Parr then back at Anne. “Oh my goodness!” She stood from her chair and approached Anne. “Is that what you did?” Cleves couldn’t contain her laughter as the other girls’ minds clicked at once.

“Anne Boleyn! Why didn’t you just put them in the fridge?” Jane shouted with concern, rushing over to her. Anne responded with another groan.

“Love, I wasn’t serious when I said you’d have to pay.” Aragon walked behind the couch and placed a hand on Anne’s head.

“We should get her to hospital.” Jane blurted.

“Is she gonna be okay? Should I call for help?” Katherine was now alerted at Jane’s comment.

Anna tried to stop laughing as Parr read the ingredients. “They did have raw eggs..” Parr said causing Kat to panic even more. She let out a whine out of fear.

“Oh my, relax Kat.” Anna walked over to Anne and kneeled in front of her. “She’ll be fine once she gets it out of her system.” Anna nudged her slightly, causing Anne to flinch.

“Are you sure Anna?” Jane asked, stepping back.

Anna nodded. “She’s about due anyways, don’t mind us. I’ll be down in thirty and we can leave for the theater, I’m unsure about Anne though.” Anna chuckled then picked up Anne, causing her to cry out from pain. Anna carried her into the bathroom where the worst, most painful thirty minutes of Anne’s new life would begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anne wrote Cathy Pear instead of Cathy Parr:)


	3. Episode 3

“No don’t film that!”

Jane was quick to slam close the door to her closet while Joan’s camera remained fixed aimed at the same spot as the door closed.

“What was that about Jane?” Cleves began walking towards the closet door, suddenly getting blocked by Jane.

Joan recorded the process. “That’s private information, and I’d prefer it remain unseen by that camera, and the public, and everyone else…” Jane held her head down but looked up at Anna. Cleves responded with a questioning look.

“What do you have to hide? Of all of us, you’re the last one to have a real secret.” Anna moved slightly as Jane flinched and studied her every movement.

“It isn’t a secret, it’s just something I’d like to keep to myself and not tell anyone about.”

“So, it’s a secret.” Cleves stepped around Jane then back again, and Jane turned at every moment. Anna smiled and continued this as Jane followed every move.

“Would you stop?”

“Not until you show me what you’re hiding.”

Jane stood still and leaned against the door. “No. Anna you’re being childish.”

“Says the one hiding her secret stash of toys.”

“I don’t have toys!”

“Drugs.”

“I would never!”

“Then tell me what it is.”

“Anna…no.”

Jane remained leaning against the door as Anna moved to her side, causing Jane to turn. Anna was quick to move her hand around Jane’s side to turn the doorknob, resulting in the door swinging open as well as Jane falling back onto the floor.

“Anna of Cleves!” Jane sat up as quick as she could.

Anna stepped around Jane and moved to the back of the large closet. Joan stepped in the doorway and turned on the light to the dark space. Jane shot her leg out and tripped Anna, but she grabbed onto a pole containing hanging shirts and pulled herself up to view the shelf sitting in the back of the closet.

Cleves got a good look at the shining jewels and gold sitting of that shelf. She found jewelry covered in pearls and diamonds, an emerald necklace, sapphire bracelet and a bright red ruby ring in the middle of the display. Different kinds of expensive jewels and diamonds sat around the shelf, but before Anna could count them Jane covered her eyes and led her out of the closet. Joan stepped back and kept her camera aimed at the two.

Jane let go of her and pushed her out of the doorway and Anna landed on the bed, sitting in shock.

“I said no.” Jane turned off the light and closed the door to her closet.

Anna blinked and turned up to Jane. “Are you okay?”

“Yes I’m fine. I just don’t like people seeing that…”

“I didn’t know you had the tastes.” Cleves stood up but was brought back down by Jane’s hand, who joined her in sitting on the bed.

“Look, it’s not like that. It’s more about, how I used to live.”

“Like, back then?”

“Yes.” Jane answered as Joan brought her camera around to face them. Anna ignored but Jane looked into the lens then back at Cleves. “Henry would gift me with dozens of jewels and, I don’t know, I guess when I was younger in this life they stood out to me. And so, I began collecting them. Cathy brought us together because of our connection to Henry, and then it hit me; his gifts were the reason why.” Jane took in a breath but continued. “I was never the one he treated badly, and I was the one he missed most. He was my husband, and if I had just stayed, maybe everything would’ve been alright. I mean, the only thing that got me to hate him was your stories. I feel wrong disliking him for anything he did to me.”

Anna hugged her. “I understand you Jane, I’m sure anyone would, which is why I would like to ask; why keep it a secret?” She pulled away and looked at Jane for a response.

“I didn’t want you queens thinking I still loved him, and that I was against you all. Yes I know he did you guys wrong, and he was wrong for that but…I really had it better compared to the rest of you all. I just feel unfair.”

“Jane, it’s not your fault he was unfair to us. You did nothing wrong. I understand, giving him a son was out of your control, no matter how much he believed or reacted to it. In today’s society, his ways wouldn’t last a second. Yet you’ve lasted over 20 years in this new life, and nothing that happened in your old one can affect you now.”

A pause got interrupted by a call from Aragon that came from downstairs. “Get ready girls! I’m leaving soon!”

They sit in silence for a moment before Jane interrupted the quiet. “We should probably go.”

“You going to be alright?” Anna stood, followed by Jane.

“Yeah I’ll be good. It is nice to have someone to talk to about it…but maybe not have this footage be used.” She eyes Joan still looking through the camera.

“I’ll talk with them, don’t worry.” Anna opened Jane’s room door and walked out. She waved a goodbye to Jane and went to her room to prepare herself for a show.

Just then, Parr walked out of her room glaring at her phone while closing the door. Maggie her recorded from down the hallway as she made her way downstairs, then the camera was brought up to Anne, snickering while watching Cathy leave. Both stepped into Anne’s room for an explanation from her.

“So basically, I made this fake Twitter account to mess with Cathy-” Anne scrolled through their tweets on her phone. “Oh my gosh, is she okay?”

Anne showed her phone to the camera which presented a tweet from Cathy. Anne brought her phone back to read it aloud. “‘Staying quiet doesn’t mean you’ve got nothing to say. It means you don’t think they’re ready to hear your thoughts.’ Damn Parr, we get it, you write. Like, ‘the more intelligent you are, the more annoyed you’re likely to get by people in general, but at the same time keep quiet to avoid an argument.’”

Anne looks at the camera for a reaction, then scrunches her face and looks back at her phone. “Never mind her being edgy, I made this account solely just to mess with her, and I’ve just been arguing with her on here. I know which hashtags she looks through, and which groups she supports so basically I just go against it all. I’ve even gone on my own account and retweeted some of these so she sees them. The best part about me doing this, she’s completely falling for it.” Anne stepped out from her room and gestured for Maggie to follow and to continue recording.

“I mean, why would anyone say that all movies are better than the books? This is just annoying.” Parr was ranting to Catherine of Aragon while Kat sat on the couch, looking up this account Cathy was going off about. Maria recorded Cathy who was reading out online conversations her and this account had. Anne listened with all ears but hid her reaction from them.

Katherine read from the tweets. “‘Feminists are just cringe and unattractive women who get bored?’ Why are they saying that?”

“That’s messed up. Lemme see.” Anne walked up to them as Parr handed her phone to her. Anne put on her fake yet most believable and surprised face on. Maggie brought the camera around, hiding her amusement. “What do they mean by ‘Henry did nothing wrong?’ Like what didn’t he do wrong?” Anne pretends to scroll through the account but moves to the top to follow the account through Parr’s profile.

“They keep showing up in my feed, it’s annoying.” Parr told them as Anna came down the stairs, listening in. Bessie followed her while carrying her equipment.

“It’s okay, I blocked them from accessing your account, so they can’t respond to you anymore.” Anne handed the phone back to her, and walked into the kitchen. Anna followed her there and started a conversation. Cathy turned off her phone and placed it in her pocket as Jane came downstairs, followed by Joan, who was no longer recording.

Catherine grabbed the keys and stepped to the door. “Ready for the theater?”

“Yes.” Jane responded, followed by a handful of other yeses and yeahs as the queens moved out the door at their own pace.

(…)

“You did great tonight.” Anna stood in the doorway of Jane’s dressing room, and leaned against the frame. Jane jumped at her voice but continued taking her hair down.

“Thank you Anna. You were beautiful, though I was afraid you would fall while doing your bit in Megasix.” Jane turned to her and noticed her holding a camera. “Oh, have you joined the crew?” Jane smiled at Anna who was awkwardly holding the studio camera by her waist as opposed to over her shoulder.

“No, Bess is off packing up her things. She said a string was out of tune the whole show but it sounded good to me, but now she’s all picky with it.” Anna explained while Jane stepped up and moved the camera up to Cleves’ shoulder.

“It’s like that.” Jane told her, then she sat back down and continued pulling pins out from her hair. “But no, when your leg came to the side while you were crouching down it looked as if you were going to slip right off stage.”

Anna laughed from behind the camera. “At the ‘dirty rascal’ bit? I didn’t know what I was going for but it was not slipping, I know that.”

“No because, I made eye contact with Kat and we both started laughing, but she was about to sing so-“

“That’s why she was like, giggle-singing!”

Both break out in laughter and begin recreating how Kat had sang while laughing. Cleves placed the camera to the right of them both then moves around Jane as she does with Howard, with her back rolling around Jane’s chair while Jane sang in giggles. Just then, the camera caught Katherine herself stepping into the doorway, watching the two. They turn to see her, then both wheeze harder than before.

“No! That was a mistake!” Kat began laughing with them. “You two are rude!”

Anna stepped up, chuckling. “You broke character!”

“Shh! It was the end of the show!” Kat got bombarded with the two shouting before having to shush them again. “Okay for real girls, uhm, Catherine says we’re going to that shopping center with that Thai restaurant because her and Anne want to eat there. You two coming?”

Anna and Jane turned to each other. They both nodded and turned back to Kat. “I’ll go tell the others, we’re leaving in like sixteen minutes so hurry.”

“Are we stoping by home first, Kat?” Jane asked before as Kat turned to leave.

“Uh, I don’t think so. Unless you needed to.”

“No I’m okay, just asking.” Jane responded, then Kat nodded and walked away. Anna came around Jane and picked up the camera.

“Hey Jane, you want to sit by me in the van? It’s like, thirty minutes from here to the plaza.” She brought the camera over and aimed it at the mirror in the dressing room to catch both of them in the video.

Jane waved in the mirror at the camera. “Yeah I will.”

“Yess.” Anna side hugged her and walked out the door. She called back, lifting the camera to her shoulder. “I’m going to return this to Bess.”

(…)

“We, are going into, whatever this store is.” Anne presented the store to Maria filming her. She wandered into the store followed by the other queens, all except for Jane.

“Anne they found me again!” Parr sped up to Boleyn and showed her the account popping up on her feed.

“Why did they say ‘kettled coffee is for pussies?’” Anne read aloud at the camera.

“I dunno, it’s like they’re targeting me!” Parr turned off her phone and put it in her pocket. She looked around the store for clothing that would fit her style. “Maybe I’ll just log offline for a while.”

Anne turned to a wall and found a pair of socks hanging on it with different fruits designed on them. “Look it’s you.” She pointed to the pear.

Parr snorted a giggle then cleared her throat to maintain her character. “That’s enough. Call out Anna banana.” Parr pointed to a banana, as the mention of her name caused Anna to turn around.

“I like mangos more.” Anna said, waiting for a response and receiving silence, so she continued. “Pineapples too. What do you like?” Anna patted Aragon on the arm.

“Oh I don’t know, coconut?” Catherine responded.

“Coconuts aren’t fruits.” Kat turned around to make direct eye contact with Catherine, both stand for a moment before Kat added onto it. “What else?”

“I’ve just liked coconuts lately…well I do like limes.” Catherine pulled a coat off a hanger to examine it, Maggie turned a camera to Kat for her response.

“I like lemons more. Anne what do you like?” Kat nudged her cousin.

“Um, like lemons or limes? Or fruits?”

“Yes.” Parr told her, Anne sighed at the response.

“Okay um, limes are better on things but lemonade is better than limeade. And I like kiwis.”

Aragon joined back. “Acceptable, But limeade is amazing.” She said as Parr slipped away to venture off to her own section.

“No I do think it’s quite good, it’s not always my preference, is it.” Anne said to the camera.

“Limeade for the win.” Anna stated.

“Okay, Anne and I vote lemonade, you two vote limeade, I feel like Jane would like lemonade, what do you think?” Kat looked at them.

“Just cut her out from the poll right now, if that’s what we’re doing.” Anne told her. “We need to have Parr break the tie.”

Katherine turned to look for her, but she had seemingly disappeared.

“How does she do that? She’s like a bloody cat I swear.” Anna began searching around the store, followed by Bess who was not recording.

Aragon turned to the camera to elaborate. “Like she just silently pops up and out of no where and vanishes just as fast. All of the time.” She laughed while explaining to Maria recording her.

Anne started looking around the store as well while pulling out her phone. She brought up her fake account and typed out a new post. ‘People who say yes to a question about two different options are the worst people in life.’ Anne showed it to the camera and then posted it, while missing the post button two times. After that she began to look for Cathy, using cat calls as a reference to Aragon’s spiel about her acting as one.

Anna turned a corner and found her sitting on the floor while looking down to her phone. She sat in front of a wall of hoodies though she didn’t seem interested in them at the moment as her brow was furrowed at the phone. “Cathy how do you disappear without a trace six times a day everyday?”

“Uh, magic.” She responded. This caused Anna to chuckle.

“Heh, Magic would be a cute name for a cat. Or actually, a dog. Dogs are better- wait,” Anna turned to the others and shouted throughout the store. “Guys I found her!”

The queens moved towards Parr as she stood up, closing out of Twitter and turning off her phone. “Why were you looking for me? Are we leaving?”

Anne rushes up to her, followed by Maggie recording her from behind as she ran through the store. “No, uh, lemonade or limeade?”

Parr raised an eyebrow and shrugged. “I like raspberries.” She walked towards the exit of the store as Anne dramatically sighed.

“Parr, you’re a hassle.” Anne stepped up beside her and Maggie recorded the pair as they exited the store. The other queens followed in their own conversations.

“You’re one to talk.”

“Hey! All I asked was a simple question. It’s to break a tie because we can’t decide which is better.”

“I think it’s better to express your own opinions and to accept that others have their own preferences.”

“My god Cathy, that was gay.”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing!” Anne turned to see Parr glaring at her. She then gave her a nod as if to say ‘point proven.’

“I support them Parr, you know that.”

“Mhm.” Cathy returned without an ounce of sarcasm, though Anne interpreted it differently.

“Cathy! I could be gay myself!” Anne said a bit too loud, resulting in a moment of pause, interrupted by Parr.

“I would support you then. No doubt. But you don’t have to be this open about it unless you’re comfortable.” Parr smirked at Anne’s embarrassment.

Anne’s outburst resulted in Jane being able to find them easily. She hadn’t been looking long, nor had she needed to.

“Is it true Anne?” Aragon stepped around them to ask.

“What? No! I don’t know. Ugh! Look what you started!” Anne pointed at Cathy as she just chuckled.

Jane stepped into the camera frame. “See? Now you can ask Jane your question.” Cathy gestured to Jane while stepping away.

Anne stepped right up to question her while Joan pulled Bessie and Cleves aside to talk to them. Cleves creates a plan on her own.

“Okay Anne, it’s decided that both drinks are fine because we all agree that you can’t drink them when it’s snowing out. Sound good?” Aragon asked her.

“What kind of conclusion is that?” Anna stepped back into the conversation.

Jane spoked up. “The only logical one at this time of night. We all ready to leave?”

Anna checked her watch which showed it was thirty minutes after eight.

“Um, I’m going to catch a ride with Bess.” Anna told them. Jane showed a face of slight worry before Anna continued. “We were going to stop a get a drink together, no worries.”

“Okay. Be home before midnight?” Jane asked her.

“For sure.” Anna hugged her and waved them bye. The queens left for the van as the ladies were dismissed from recording.

(…)

Jane entered her room and turned on her light to change. She had made sure everyone made it to their rooms for bed before she went to her own. Jane slipped on a sleeping gown before pulling out the covers from her bed, when a little envelope popped out. Jane raised a eyebrow and picked up the envelope, lifting it as it drooped slightly. She opened it up and pulled out the note inside.

The note read, ‘from Anna of Cleves, don’t mention it.’ Jane curiously reached back in the envelope and pulled out a small charm of an elephant, made of blue diamonds and silver. Tears formed in her eyes as her smile grew bigger and bigger. She walked over to her closet and opened the door.

Jane approached her display of jewelry and removed the ruby ring from the center, replacing it with her newest gift. She placed the note in front of it, chuckling at it more than she should’ve before turning out the light of the closet and heading off to bed.

(…)

Parr snuck through the hall at three in the morning, which wasn’t unusual though it was rare she went to another room, but tonight she needed answers. She opened Anne’s bedroom door with a creak and slid into the room. Parr walked through the dark and bumped into the bed, finding Anne with her hands and shaking her slightly.

“Hm? Who?” Anne rubbed her eyes and sat up.

Cathy spoke in a regular voice, way to loud for a three am conversation. “Anne is this you?”

Anne flinched at the sound. “Huh?”

Cathy opened her Twitter, turned the brightness to its maximum and showed the latest tweet on her feed to Anne. This caused Anne to squint at the light but she attempted to read through her blindness. “‘Cathy Parr, more like Cathy Peepee eater.’” Anne wheezes at her comment.

“Anne delete the account.”

Anne doesn’t stop laughing at this.

“Anne, delete it now.”

“Hehe why? That was funny.”

“You are going out of your way to put me down and to falsely fight against serious causes I personally support, and I don’t appreciate it.”

“That gave me an stroke.”

“Anne delete it!”

“Hell okay!”

“Thank you.” Parr began to walk towards the door before Anne spoke.

“Cathy?”

“Hm?”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, I’m not mad-”

“Just disappointed?”

“…just stressed.”

Anne put a hand out for Parr, who walked back and took it.

“Go to sleep Catherine.” Anne used no nickname in hopes she would follow what she was told.

“I’m not tired.”

“Dude.” Anne raised her eyebrows at Parr. “I’ll buy you breakfast to pay you back for trolling you.”

“It’s okay, I don’t ever eat too much in the morning.”

“I’ll take you for smoothies.”

“…okay I’m in.”

“Then go to bed.”

Parr yawned and looked at the door. “Okay. Goodnight Anne.”

“Night Cathy.” Anne said quietly as Parr left the room. She began on deleting her tweets, chuckling at them as she went down the list. After she finished, she placed her phone down beside her and fell back asleep soon after.


	4. Episode 4

“I’m having a stroke.” Anne had said for the third time that day.

“Anne, strokes are serious and they’re not something to joke about.” Jane sat at the kitchen table with Joan who had been recording their conversation. Cathy sat with them while Anna explored the fridge while still not finding anything. Aragon sat at the end of the table while reading on her phone and sipping tea. Maria sat beside her.

“You should be saying Anneurysm.” Kat said before shoving a brownie in her mouth.

Jane burst out laughing like a two year old as the rest of the group just giggled. Anna and Kat high five while Cathy only sighed. Jane’s laughter calmed while she spoke. “Kat, they’re called two bite brownies, you’re going to choke.” Jane warned Kat as Anna shut the fridge and then proceeded to shove a brownie in her mouth just like Kat did. “Really?”

“Don’t worry Jane, Cathy knows the Heimlich maneuver.” Aragon told her as the Joan turned her camera to each queen.

Anne walked up to the brownie tin as Parr began talking. “One, I don’t feel like doing that right now. Two, shouldn’t you all know it?”

“I know it.” Anne told her before shoving a brownie in her mouth as well. At that, she began coughing while struggling to swallow the brownie. The queens’ voices turned into worry and laughter as she ironically choked.

“Anne!” Cleves said through laughter. “Anne, close your mouth. Listen to me, close your mouth.” Cleves told her as Anne followed her directions. Anna smacked her back decently hard which resulted in Anne coughing then being able to swallow, but complaining soon after.

“Oww! Why?!” Anne struggled to rub her back while the other queens laughed.

“Next time I’ll let you suffocate then.” Anna smirked as she turned to leave but stopped. “Can we get groceries before coming home tonight?”

“Yes, unless you want to go Kat, should we come pick you up?” Aragon asked her.

“No I’ll just call someone and have them pick up whatever.” Kat responded as she turned to Anne, who was drinking from her water bottle.

“Okay. You doing anything on your day off?” Catherine asks, standing to get ready. Anna has gone upstairs to get her things for the show.

Kat shrugged. “I might go out.”

Maggie stood up with wrapped her bag around her shoulder. “Want to record yourself?” Bess asked as she also stood.

“I don’t feel comfortable carrying around that camera.” Kat responded to them as Maggie walked over.

“Nah it’s cool, we got a smaller camera you can tape yourself with.” Maggie handed it to her.

“We requested it since Anna almost dropped mine.” Bess added on.

“Oh this is cool.” Kat took the camera and looked at it.

Anne looked over. “That’s not fair, I want one.”

“It’s for you all to use, and we have another coming in I think.” Maggie told her, then she began explaining how to use it to Kat.

Joan switched off her camera and packed her things. “Are we coming back here tonight?” She asked Maria and Catherine.

“Um, if you’d like, we have nothing planned.” Aragon told her, as Maria responded too.

“We can take footage of the theater tonight and I’m sure Kat can help us out.” Maria told them. “Are we ready?”

The group stood to head to the theater as Kat thanked Maggie for the instructions. They were all set to leave, but Anne was the last to step out the door.

“Hey, KitKat?” Anne turned to her.

“Hm?”

“Message me if you need anything or if you feel uneasy, got it?”

“Yeah, do good tonight.” The two smiled at each other before Anne danced her way outside and closed the door behind her.

(…)

“Then I just coat my eyelid with the pink glitter, and I put a stripe up to the line up here.” Kat demonstrated to the camera. “And that should be the end of your…tutorial…” She shut off the camera and cleared the footage she had made.

‘It’s a television show, not a YouTube channel,’ she thought to herself. She wiped off her eye with a makeup wipe and tossed it in the bin, then grabbed her phone, the camera and her purse then made her way downstairs. She sat on the couch to tie on her sneakers, then left the house to walk to her local sandwich shop.

Kat brought out her camera and gave recording another ‘shot.’ “Hey show, I’m lonely so I’m going to get a sandwich to be my friend. I usually get um, the Italian cheese bread and then I order a bunch of different cheeses, because it makes the greatest grilled cheese. I get Swiss, sharp cheddar, and the provolone-“ A rustling in a nearby bush cut her off. She turned to see what it was, a little creeped out.

“I just heard something…” She lingered for a minute before continuing on with her stroll. “That was a bit strange…It’s probably just an animal or something. I’m sure they’re okay, uhm…with my sandwich I ask them to toast it and I get two biscuits and the extra crunchy crisps…” Kat continued explaining as she approached the shop.

(…)

“Here, turn left.” Anne instructed Catherine of Aragon as she applied bronzer to her right cheekbone.

“My favorite food to eat when I’m sick is chicken.” Cleves told the ladies, Cathy and Jane during their conversation.

“I think your favorite food to eat all the time is chicken, Cleves.” Aragon piped in, causing Anne to chuckle.

“No, I like other foods too.”

“You just like to eat.” Parr told her.

“Nuh-uh, I like to eat good is what you mean. I don’t eat that plastic foam shit they sell is stores nowadays. I cook for myself or I order healthy while I’m out.” Cleves turned around to them all while saying.

“Amen queen.” Maria grinned at her as the others began clapping for her habits.

“Yeah, better than living off a caffeine addiction.” Anne added.

“Shush Boleyn, you’re the one who eats the foam pastries Anna was talking about.” Jane told her.

“I eat real pastries.” Cathy stated with a soft smile, causing Joan to give an ‘awwe.’

“Not true, I got them that one time and you’re the one who ate half the box.” Anne turned away from doing Aragon’s makeup to tell Jane.

“You ate the other half.” Jane said back, slightly amused.

“Kat and I ate the other half. And we haven’t gotten them since, cuz they weren’t as good as the fresh ones.”

“We should get some tonight.” Jane turned to Anne, with subtle excitement.

“The cinnamon ones?” Anne questioned.

“Yes.”

“I’m down mate.” Anne proceded to complete Catherine’s makeup.

(…)

Kat thanks the cashier and exits the sub shop. She pulls the crisps from her bag and starts eating them while waking. She sets them upright in the sack and pulls out the camera again. She clicked record to describe her process to it.

“They raised the prices on their drinks. I didn’t complain but I was like, huh? They’ve been the same since I came here as a kid, in this life anyways. But instead, now I get to get myself a milkshake from the ice cream shop down the street.” She walked while explaining.

“They have a swirl option for the strawberry and chocolate, and it’s the best-“ another rustle from the bush she came upon before was heard, along with a whine. “Oh dear, it’s that animal again.” She told the camera as she set it down and looked into the bush. Her eyes widen at the sight of a small fuzzy white face backing back into the bush even more.

“Nonono, it’s okay, come here.” She reaches her hands in only for the small creature to back up further. Kat reached into her bag and pulled out a handful of crisps, and held one out for the animal. “Have this, it’s for you.”

The face moved closer and ate from her hand, just to back away again. Kat held out a few more for them, as the face come forward to eat more. Next, a small white paw was brought up and landed on Katherine’s hand. Kat was slow to move her hand back, resulting in the creature moving forward while resting its arm in Kat’s hand.

Kat moved her hand to reach for more crisps and the little arm fell, along with another arm, and the animals head. Kat gasped as she picked the small creature and brought it towards her. A white fuzzy puppy twisted it’s head at her appearance. Kat gasped at the pup.

“Oh my gosh, you’re so cute!” She held the puppy closer to her face, and the white puppy began licking her nose. Kat felt that the dog’s tongue was not slobbery. She moved the dog away from her face and put a hand on its cheek.

“When was the last time you had anything to drink?” Kat asked the white dog in a concerned voice. The puppy moved it’s arms to paw at Kat, so she moved them closer to her chest where the dog rested it’s head into. “Lemme take you home and get you some water.”

Kat picked up her bag and slid it in the arm the supported the puppy. She took the camera in her other hand and finished making her recording. “Okay, so looks like I’m gonna be a foster mum for a night…I hope this goes okay with the others..” She clicked off the recording and slid the camera in her purse, then gently carried the puppy home.

(…)

“Kat’s acting, right? Like every night?” Cleves asked Anne just minutes before the show. Anna was once again carrying a camera on her shoulder.

“Uh, yeah. It’s kinda her job? Also you need your own little camera. You’ll ruin your shoulder before the show has even started.” Anne replied while pulling her in-ear out to hear Anna better, who was now confusing her.

“Well, the alternates were wondering if it was written for her to seemingly uncontrollably cry out while singing her song every night, since they’ve got to cover her tonight. You think they should?” Anna asked as Anne’s face dropped slightly.

Anne put a hand over her chest and thought for a moment. “I’ll ask her about that. I’m sure she’s okay right now though. No worries before going on, alright?”

“Right.” Anna sighed as the five minute call was announced. A handful of ‘thank you five minutes’ were sent in return, then Anna continued. “You’ll do great tonight, Anne.”

“I always do. And uh, you too.” Anne hugged her and pecked her cheek before moving to places.

Anna quickly sent a message to Kat before putting down her phone and speed walking to her spot on the stage.

(…)

Kats phone buzzed as she hustled into the house and used her foot to kick close the door behind her. She placed the puppy down and went to lay her things on the kitchen counter. Kat pulled the camera out of her bag and turned it on, then checked her phone for the time and saw she received a message from Anna, but she put her phone back into her pocket and walked up to the puppy. She clicked record and filmed the puppy.

The small white dog sniffed around the carpet and looked up at Kat, twisting its head. “Wait, you must be thirsty.” Kat walked into the kitchen to fetch a bowl, and she filled it with water from the fridge while putting down the camera. The puppy followed her and shyly crept up next to her as she placed down the bowl of water on the floor. They began drinking from the bowl for a minute straight.

Kats eyebrows moved towards each other in worry, but she was glad to see the puppy happy to drink. She took the camera and aimed it at the dog. “I’m sorry I don’t have any food for you…maybe I can give you something like…” Kat looked in the fridge for anything she’d be able to feed the dog.

“Shoot, I forgot we have like nothing. They’re going out shopping tonight.” Kat closes the fridge door and walked to the pantry. She pulled out a bag of plain biscuits. “These are quite bland but I’m sure you’d like them that way.” She looked down out the dog who was looking up at her, wagging its tail. “Yeah, you’ll like em.”

She bent down and handed the puppy a biscuit with one hand while recording with the other. They took the biscuit from her hand and began eating it quickly. “Aww he likes it! Or she, I’m not sure.” Kat peeped down between the puppy’s legs but couldn’t see anything but fur. “Yeah I can’t tell, but you are in need of a wash.”

The puppy looked up at the box of biscuits and moved a paw up to hint at it. “You want another?” Kat giggled and placed three more onto the ground for the pup. She filmed the dog eating away at them, then turned the camera around to smile and then she clicked off the record button and placed the camera down. “Let me go start a warm bath for you.”

(…)

The other queens made it through the show well, only for Anna’s concern to grow as her message to Kat had not received a response.

“Guys, Kat isn’t responding.” Anna told them as they arrived at the store.

Aragon stepped out of the van. “She’s probably just napping.” Maria stepped out of the car beside them, already filming for the episode.

“Kat takes Kat naps, so she’s most likely just not on her phone.” Anne told them, causing Jane to snicker.

“Enough puns, you cousins shouldn’t encourage Jane like that.” Catherine smiled and rolled her eyes at Jane who was fake pouting.

Anne pointed to the sign hanging above the door they were entering. “Store thing Catherine.”

“Anne, no.” Cathy turned to her as she followed them inside. Jane giggled to herself, looking away from Catherine who couldn’t help but smile.

“I think I’ll call her.” Anna announced as the took back out her phone and clicked to her contacts.

“Ask her if she’d like anything.” Jane said to her.

Kat sat on her bed, and the ringing of her phone caused her to jump. The small white puppy snuggled into her side, and she did not want wake them. She canceled the call and responded with a text.

[hii’m sorry I didn’t respond sooner]

Anna read the message and typed back.

[Nah its cool xx]

[You want anything from the store]

[strawberry biscuits]

[]

[I’ll get em]

[thanks you anna]

[xx]

Anna put her phone away and continued walking and interacting with the queens, without forgetting Kat’s request. Kat put down her phone and pet the pup in its sleep. She clicked on the camera and moved it close to her face to record herself. “I don’t know what I’m going to do about my new friend, they might not agree with keeping them.” Kat looked down at the sleeping puppy. “I hope it goes well.”

(…)

“KitKat we’re home!” Anne exclaimed after kicking open the front door, followed by the other queens sighing while carrying in their groceries.

The puppy’s ears perked up at the sound of other voices. Kat cringed as the dog let out a bark before she grabbed the puppy and held it close to stop it.

“What was that?” Jane looked to the stairs and Joan turned her camera to the stairs where Jane was looking.

“Sounded like a bark.” Anna looked at Maria holding a camera, who shrugged at the sound.

“Probably a joke or something.” Anne said as she opened a tin of cookies while watching the other queens put away their groceries.

Kat lost grip of the puppy as it ran to the door of her room and pawed for it to open.

Cathy turned to the stairs as well. “There’s scratching.”

Aragon called out to Katherine. “Kat, are you pulling a joke?”

Kat stood up and cleared her throat. “Uh, yeah! I am!” She called out, as the puppy did as well, by barking more.

“She would never say she was before us finding out on our own.” Cathy said to a camera. “Come down here Katie! We got ice cream!”

“Sorry I’m…it’s my time of this month! It has gotten everywhere, I think it’s best I clean it first!” Kat shouted back, cringing at her poor cover up.

Anne lowered an eyebrow and went up the stairs to talk to her. She heard faint whining from Kat’s room. “KitKat? Weren’t you needing supplies two weeks ago?”

“It started early…it’s gruesome, don’t come in.”

“Are you crying?” She walked to stand by her door.

“Um, yeah. You know it messes with my emotions.” Kat fake sniffled loud enough to be heard.

“Let me help you mate, you don’t need to deal with this alone.” Anne offered, placing a hand on the doorknob.

“Wait, no! Don’t come in! Anne!!” Kat yelled as Anne opened the door. Out of the room ran the small white puppy who sprinted down the stairs.

“What the-“ Anne cut herself off as the puppy stopped at the sight of the queens and ladies downstairs.

“Woah! A German Spitz!” Anna threw down her groceries and slowly approached the small puppy. Joan moves beside the two as Anna picked up the dog comfortingly.

Kat jogged downstairs causing everyone to turn to her. She broke down. “I’m sorry! I swear, I didn’t mean to find it! It’s just, they were so malnourished and homeless and, I couldn’t leave them like that! I swear I’ll find them a home as soon as I can, but please let me care for them until I do! Shelters treat pets so harsh!”

“She.” Anna said, she had held the puppy up to check and brought it back down to her chest. “She is very malnourished, and one more day in the cold could’ve been her last.”

Kat wiped a tear from her eye and sniffled as Anne walked down beside her and put an arm around her.

“Well Kat…no one said we couldn’t keep her.” Aragon spoke up, stepping closer until reaching the dog in Anna’s arms.

“And Kat, you don’t have to hide anything or anyone from us. We’re always here to help you with these things.” Jane said as she moved closer to the puppy as well.

Cathy followed her and stepped up to look at the puppy’s face. The pup licked Cathy’s nose, causing her to blink and step back. She giggled softly. “You give her a bath? She smells nice.”

Kat smiled softly as she wiped the last of her tears. “Yeah, she’s very corporative.”

“Has she eaten?” Anna asked while scratching the puppy’s ears.

“Yeah, uh, just some biscuits I found that had no extra sodium. I heard that’s bad for them.”

“It’s bad for anyone, too much especially. That was quite smart on your end, Kat.”

Anna brought the puppy to the ground as it immediately ran up to Maria and danced around her feet. The camera dropped to film the puppy jump around, followed by the queens laughing. “We’ll have to get her some proper food and necessities for a puppy. How long are we expecting to have her?” Anna looked to Catherine who had a slight sorry look on her face.

“Well, are you two willing to care for her? To attend all her needs and to for gods sake clean up after her and yourselves?” Aragon smiled as she asked Anna and Kat.

Both girls nodded in unison, so Aragon continued. “Then I don’t see why she can’t live here.” At this, the queens cheered as Kat ran up to Catherine and hugged her tightly.

“That’s wonderful but, doesn’t she need a name?” Jane smiled big and looked to Kat.

Anna and Kat looked to each other spoke together. “Wolfie.”

“Wolfie?” Anne asked them. “Why so set on Wolfie?”

Kat steps away and giggles. “Oh, nothing.”

“Huh?” Cathy asked, no one catching onto except Anna and Kat.

“Nothing. Her name’s Wolfie.” Anna smiled at Wolfie as she ran around the queens, pawing at each of them happily.

“We’ll go to a pet supplies shop in the morning to get everything. Tonight we should focus on her getting comfortable. As if she still needs it..” Anna giggled at Wolfie’s energy.

“Sounds like a nice plan.” Jane told them as she yawned. “Just don’t have her barking in the middle of the night or first thing in the morning.

“You’re always the first one up, you’ll be fine.” Cathy told her.

Jane shrugged. “I have a set sleep schedule.”

“Imagine.” Cathy said with no following response.

“Okay well, I’ll have her sleep with me tonight in my bed. She’ll be safe with me.” Kat told them.

“Pawsome.” Anne said towards Jane who cracked a smile.

“Okay Anne.” Catherine started before Kat joined in.

“Thanks for letting her stay furrever.”

“Kat no.” Aragon turned to her now as Jane chuckled more.

“Don’t be so ruff on her.” Anne responded causing Jane to wheeze.

“Okay I’m done.” Catherine walked into the kitchen.

“Adios.” Anne told her.

“Feliz navidog.” Kat said before Anne sighed.

“Kat it’s not Christmas time.”

“It is today. Wolfie was the most pawfect gift.”

“Kat!” Cathy, Anne and Aragon spoke in unison. Jane wheezed again as Wolfie ran up to Kat, wagging her tail.

Kat bent down and giggled as Wolfie covered her in kisses. Anna kneeled next to her as Wolfie jumped up between them, both queens catching her who was barking with excitement. Anna smiled greatly at the scene and looked into Wolfie’s puppy eyes. “Welcome to our family.” 


	5. Episode 5

“I’m almost done!” Kat exclaimed to Cathy as she put the eyeliner onto the desk in Cathy’s room. Parr sat in her chair facing up at Kat, smiling at her excitement as Wolfie sniffed around Parr’s room, having not been inside it before. “Okay, I’m now putting on lipstick to complete the look.”

Kat was presenting to Maggie her collection of lipstick for the camera she held. “Come on Katie, I wanna see it already!” Cathy complained while bouncing in her seat.

“Fine, but which one?” Kat held out her collection for Parr.

“Do I have to wear it?”

“Either this or lip gloss, which I think I have more of. Should I go get it?” Kat turned to leave but got interrupted.

“No, I’m-…this one.” Parr pointed at a vibrant shade of red lipstick in Kat’s hand.

“Okie, do this.” Kat demonstrated stretching her lips over her teeth in order to apply lipstick into the creases of her lips. Cathy did as she was shown as Kat popped open the lipstick and applied it to her lips. “This blue eye shadow is definitely for you.”

“I always think that it’s too much blue for me in my costume.”

“Well yeah, in your costume. If the shade was any lighter it would look strange, but this darker one fits your face perfectly.” Kat finished up the lipstick and placed it down as Cathy made a pop sound with her lips. Kat looked at the finished look on Cathy then spoke to the camera.

“Aww look at this queen! She’s so cute!” Kat rocked Cathy back and forth while presenting her to Maggie’s camera.

“I have yet to see it.”

“And we’re showing the other queens first.” She steps out of the room followed by Maggie and Cathy. Wolfie followed along and spun around Kat’s feet. “Look, Wolfie likes it!”

Cathy giggled as she went down the stairs to see the other queens’ reactions. Kat called out from behind her, “I present to you, Lady Cathy Parr!” The queens turned to look as she stepped down from the last stair.

A crowd of applause and laughs came from the living area from the other three ladies and queens excluding Anne. Cathy stood for a moment and attempted to turn right back around as Kat placed an arm around and led her toward the couch. “It looks great on you Cathy!” Catherine told her through laughing.

“I still do not know what I look like.” Cathy told them. Jane picked up her phone and turned on the front facing camera, then handed it to Cathy. She looked at herself on the device and sighed while shaking her head, her energy growing. “Kat! I look like a drag queen!”

Parr giggled, turning her head to see her full face of makeup as the girls irrupted in laughter, causing Anne to enter coming from the kitchen. She stepped into the room and immediately turned to Cathy, pausing at her appearance before speaking. “You look like Ursula. The sea witch.”

More laughter filled the room followed by Anna singing ‘poor unfortunate souls’ along with Catherine joining in. Cathy only smiled and shook her head at them.

Anne walked up to Catherine’s chair turned to her, and Maria clicks up her camera to catch the conversation. “So…Catalina…” Anne smirked at her only to receive an unamused look from Catherine. “Uh, can you take me to the store?”

“Which one?” Catherine looked back to her phone as the other queens broke off into separate conversations.

“Like, the plaza?”

“Anne, that’s forty minutes away. You have your license.”

“I don’t have a car.” Anne kneeled beside the chair to face her better.

“What happened with using Cathy’s? She encourages you to go out on your own.”

“I just, I like it when you drive.”

“Because you’re lazy?”

“No, I like how smooth the van rides…and somebody won’t let me take it.” Anne hinted at Catherine who understood her and turned to look at her.

“Okay, I trust you. Take the van.” Catherine told her, causing Anne to pause and then to put on her puppy dog eyes.

“Can you drive me?”

“Anne, why do you need me to drive you?”

“Maybe I wanna hang out with you.”

“If you did you’d find a better way of dragging me into something. What did you even want to buy?”

“A thing.”

“Anne.” Catherine said her name firmly while raising her eyebrows for a better answer.

“It would be good for the TV show…” Anne sighed and rested her head onto the armrest next to Catherine.

She pouted silently while Catherine put a hand on Anne’s head. “I’ll take you there just don’t make me pay for anything.”

Catherine looked to Anne to see if she would turn down the ride. Anne only smiled at her and stood up. “I’ll go get ready.”

“Okay, don’t be a while.” Catherine told her as she skipped off to her room.

Cathy stood up to leave but looked down at Kat. “May I wash it off now?”

“No! I need at least one picture before you do.” Kat pulled out her phone and opened the camera.

“Katie, the ladies recorded the whole process of you putting it on and showing the others. I wouldn’t worry about this look not being captured.” Cathy told her as the flash from Kat’s phone blinded her.

“Perfect, see?” Kat presented the picture to Cathy.

“I can’t.” Parr rubbed the very corners of her eyes gently to avoid making a mess of the makeup. “Please don’t post it anywhere.”

Kat saved the photo of her. “Of course, that would spoil the episode!”

“Sure would.” Cleves chuckled as Cathy walked upstairs to wash off the makeup.

(…)

“What is it?” Catherine asked Anne as they exited the store.

Anne pulled the item out of her bag and handed the bag to Maggie, who was standing beside Maria recording the two. Anne casually pulled off the choker around her neck and replaced it with her new one. She adjusted the ‘B’ on it and held her hair back for Catherine to see.

“Oh, es muy fabulosa! Show it off queen!” Catherine hyped up Anne as she showed it off to the camera, presenting her new choker in each different pose. The base of the choker was made with a thin black band on the outside, decorated with jewels placed around the top and bottom of the band. The jewels came with a light tint of green.

“You like it?” Anne asked as they walked to the car.

“Yeah, it fits you well. Will this be your new stage one?”

“No, the one at the theatre is thicker than all my others.”

“This is your new regular one?”

“Yeah. See this one has white jewels, but when you shine light through them, they’re green.” Anne told her, approaching the car.

“Kat will be jealous, but it definitely suits you. Do you feel like driving now?” Catherine asked, standing beside Anne.

“Uh, no thanks. I’m good.” Anne avoided eye contact with Aragon and looked to the camera filming to two.

“Anne, why not just try it? You do owe me.”

Anne scoffed and looked at the camera, then back to Catherine. “It’s just, I don’t like driving.”

“Are you scared of it?”

“No! Just-…okay. Okay fine, I’ll drive.” Anne marched up to the drivers side and got in.

Catherine smirked and whispered to Maria holding the camera. “I may have just found myself a new technique into getting what I want from her.”

(…)

“Come on Wolfie, sit!” Anna had been trying to get Wolfie to sit by command.

Kat sat on the floor with them, occasionally trying to help but for the most part she kept spoiling Wolfie with treats. Bessie stood up with the camera in order to keep Wolfie from biting off the foam covering the microphone.

“You can’t give her a treat if she doesn’t do it right.” Jane told them as she sat on the couch. Wolfie jumped up on Jane and started to lick her face. Jane laughed while trying to move her face away.

“That’s what you get.” Cleves said to Jane who was struggling to avoid Wolfie’s kisses.

“Consider this a warning.” Kat told her in a similar mischievous manner, receiving laughter. Anna called Wolfie back over for another attempt at learning to sit.

Wolfie jumped off of the couch and ran around. Joan filmed the dog run onto and off the couch again while Anna and Kat tried to get her to come to them.

“Come here and sit Wolfie!” Kat called out to Wolfie, who came running to her name.

“She’s brilliant when she chooses to be.” Anna chuckled, petting the dog. Wolfie pounced onto Kat’s knees, wanting to play.

“Come here Wolfie! Oh look at her, such a diva!” Kat spoke to Wolfie as she walked up to her, her mouth parted slightly as if she were smiling. “Now Wolfie, sit!”

At that, Wolfie ran around the couch as fast as she could and scurried away into the kitchen in hopes she would be chased.

Anna stood up to go after her. “Looks like she needs more convincing.”

(…)

“Turn up here.”

“Ehh.” Anne has taken five minutes to get around just the parking lot.

“Why are you going so slow?”

“To avoid pedestrians.”

Maggie had previously handed Catherine the smaller camera to record from the dashboard’s view.

“Speed up slightly and turn left.” Catherine told Anne as the car suddenly sped up and sharply turned left. It began moving at a steady pace.

“You’re doing good, Anne. Why couldn’t you drive before?” Catherine asked while turning to her. She kept her eyes on the road yet looked utterly terrified.

“Oh…driving anxiety?”

“No, I just get nervous.”

Catherine sighed and watched the road. “The first step in getting over your fears is facing them.”

“Yeah, I’ve gotten there.”

“Relax, I’ll coach your through it.” Catherine reassures Anne before turning to the camera. “Today we will be teaching Anne that driving is not scary-“

“I’m not scared.” Anne immediately turned to the camera to say.

“Then keep your eyes on the road, before we do get in a crash.”

“We won’t get in a crash!”

“We won’t if you relax, you’re doing good but you’re drifting left.”

“What’s that even mean?”

“Turn right slightly.”

“So I turn left?”

“No you’re drifting left so turn right!”

“Then why’d you say-“

“Bloody Hell Boleyn, you have a left turn up here.” Catherine stated in a more calming tone.

At that, Anne sped up and chaos started up again.

“Go slower.”

“The other cars are going this fast.”

“No, they’re going the speed limit, and you’re about to turn.”

“Catherine, how am I meant to watch the speed limit when I should be keeping my eyes on the road?”

“You just missed our turn!”

“Fuck!”

(…)

“Here Wolfie, come here!” Kat continued trying to get her to learn to sit.

“Give it a rest, love. It may take her a while.” Jane tried persuading Kat after an hour of no progression.

“No way! It took her four days to learn her name, she can easily learn to sit.” Kat held out her arms and Wolfie jumped up into them.

“She does favor you very much.”

“Of course she does!” Kat holds up Wolfie and dances her around for Joan’s camera before she suddenly put her down and ran to her room. “Wait, idea! Idea! Idea!”

Wolfie jumped up on Jane’s lap and turned around in a circle before laying down. “Hello Wolfie, what is your mum up to?” She petted her gently and scratched behind the dog’s ears.

Kat came running back down the stairs before too long to find them. “Look Kat, I got a new lap dog, except this time it’s actually a dog.” Jane said smiling at Wolfie.

“Aww, she still favors me though. But wait, come here Wolfie!” The dog came running to her name and began pawing at Kat’s legs.

Kat directed her attention to the camera. “Queendom, by the time this show comes out you’d have already seen these TikToks. But now, it’s Wolfie’s time to shine!”

“Katherine, what are you doing?” Jane peered over Kat.

“Look, I’m gonna make her do the renegade! Here Joan!” Kat kneeled down and propped her phone against a mug on the coffee table, only for it to fall multiple times before she got it to stand.

Jane tried asking again with no avail. “What happened to getting her to sit?”

(…)

“Anne, you have to relax, we’re getting out of traffic now.”

“That’s why I’m not relaxed!”

“Shh, Anne.”

Anne calmed at the softer tone of her voice and tried to keep her focus on driving. Her eyes remained fixed on the road while Catherine smiled into the camera and mouthed her excitement to it. Maria chuckled quietly from the backseat while Maggie seemed just as focused and worried as Anne.

“Anne you’re coming up to the turn.”

Anne said nothing and turned with seemingly no effort. Catherine kept quiet in hopes Anne would make it home without worry, in which she did. Anne pulled into the driveway and twisted out the key from its place, then dropped it into Catherine’s hand. “You happy?”

Without answering, Catherine unbuckled jumped out of the car and ran around the back. In that time, Anne unbuckled and turned to the ladies to ask them, “Was I that bad?”

At that, Catherine pulled Anne’s door open and pulled Anne out of the car into a hug. Maggie stepped out as well to film the two while Maria collected their things.

“Eww, Catherine why?” Anne asked, not noticing Maggie’s camera zoom in on her smile while she hugged back.

“I’m so proud of you, that’s why!” Catherine pulled away and walked up to the front door along with Anne. “I told you it’s not that bad.”

“Yeah, I guess. Maybe I can be the new go-to driver.” Anne’s suggestion got all negative feedback from the other three as they entered the house.

“With how much I’ve seen you drink, I would think not.”

“But maybe sometimes?”

“Yeah, of course sometimes, if you feel up to it.” Wolfie came up to the two and jumped up onto Anne’s legs.

“Hi Wolfie!” Anne picked her up and walked into the living area where Jane was braiding Kat’s hair.

“Hey girls, how was it?” Jane asked them, turning to see them while finishing off the braid with a small rubber band.

“Look it!” Anne blurted at them while pointing to the new choker on her neck.

Jane, Kat, and the ladies turned to see while Joan zoomed into her choker. “Woah, I want one.” Kat stood up to go see it up close.

“It is very pretty Anne.” Jane complimented her and picked up her bottle of tea to drink.

“What have you girls been up to?” Catherine asked them while setting down her things and walking to her chair.

“We tried to teach Wolfie to sit but she doesn’t feel like it.” Kat complained while Anne put her down.

Anne got on her knees to be the same level as Wolfie. “Sit down, sit Wolfie!” Anne petted Wolfie above the tail, resulting her sitting.

“Anne! How?” Kat petted Wolfie’s back while Anne just shrugged.

“It was Anna who taught me that, did you let her try?” Anne asked them while putting away the keys.

“Yeah, she probably just forgot.” Jane replied.

“Or it’s just that Wolfie loves her Auntie Anne more than anyone!” Anne said in a high pitched voice to Wolfie who barked out of excitement.

Catherine told Jane about Anne’s driving while Anna came down the steps after hearing Wolfie’s barks. “What is it Wolfie?” Anna asked while Bess followed behind with a camera.

“Anne got her to sit!” Kat took Anna’s hand and brought her to Wolfie who was spinning in circles.

“Wolfie, sit.” Anne tried again, with no success.

“Yeah, now she’s all excited and squirmy.”

Anna told them. “She does so as she pleases I tell you.”

Kat chuckled while the group entered the living area. They found their places on the furniture and discussed plans for the night.

“Where is Parr?” Anne asked out, everyone now realizing she wasn’t sitting with them.

“I texted her to come down about an hour ago.” Jane told them, checking her phone. “She said, ‘sorry, will come down when I can’ in a message.”

“What else is new?” Catherine asked with sarcasm.

“We need to get her out of her room.” Anna said while petting Wolfie in her lap.

“She complained about us not doing things together and then she goes off and hides in her room.” Anne sighed and slouched back into the couch.

“Let me see.” Joan told them, leaving without her camera to genuinely check on her without recording it.

“She’s on for the show tonight, she’d be down here within the next hour.” Jane told them.

Catherine nodded in agreement. “She does need to get out more.”


	6. Episode 6

Cathy enjoyed her time alone. She loved time with the other queens, but alone was where her mind could venture off and she could write anything she wanted in the privacy and comfort of her room. More often than not, people spend time in their rooms mostly sleeping or resting, but Cathy did almost everything she needed in her peaceful sanctuary. She could spend hours on end awake and running on mainly caffeine, and at any given moment she would crash and eventually wake up at her desk. It was rare she napped in her bed, yet it was common her naps got interrupted.

“Cathy last warning, I’m coming in.” Catherine had spoken from the outside of Parr’s door, warning her after three times that she would get her up.

Cathy only groaned sleepily in response as Catherine opened the door and snuck inside, gesturing for Maria to follow with her camera. “Love, it’s dinner time. What are you doing asleep?” Catherine asked her as she came in and sat on the bed beside Parr. At this, Cathy rolled over to lay her head in Catherine’s lap. Maria moved in front of them to record the scene.

Catherine played with her hair and attempted to persuade her to come down for dinner. “Cathy I made everyone dinner. We were waiting just for you.”

Cathy responded with another small hum before Catherine continued. “I’m being nice, but I will get Cleves up here if I have to.”

“No don’t get Cleves up here.” Cathy lazily slurred, barely lifting her head to speak.

“Will you get up Miss Parr?”

“Mm-mm.” Cathy hummed no to avoid opening her mouth.

“Anna!” Catherine called out, causing Cathy to flinch.

“Noo.” Cathy’s arm drooped over Catherine’s leg and swung back and forth before settling to resting at her feet.

“Yeah?” Anna called from downstairs.

“I need your help with something! Come up here!” Catherine called back, causing Parr to bury her face into Catherine’s stomach.

Anna jogged up the stairs and walked right up to Cathy’s room, finding the two. “Can you help?” Catherine asked, dropping her eyes to look down at Cathy then to turn back up to Anna.

Anna nodded, already knowing what Catherine had been hinting at. She stepped up to Cathy and wrapped a hand under her waist, then proceeded to lift her up and set Parr over her shoulder. Cathy could only groan in response as Anna carried her out of her room and down the steps, followed by Maria filming them and Catherine chucking from behind.

The other queens and ladies giggled at the sight of Anna carrying Cathy up to her chair and placing her down in it incorrectly to where Cathy laid her head in Jane’s lap and her legs swung her own chair.

Bessie stepped up to the scene with her camera to catch the moment of Cathy falling between the two chairs and landing on her bum, only to be laughed at by the others. She struggled but stood up beside Jane and got into her chair correctly. “Alright, alright. I’m up.”

The girls finished finding their places at the table and all had light conversation throughout the meal. Ladies did film but would not find need to use the footage as the rest of the night would consist of superior footage for the episode.

Catherine stood up just before they’d finished eating to make an announcement, in which Maria brought up her camera to catch. “Girls, I’ve got a little something planned for the night, which is why-“

“Is it dessert?” Anne interrupted through a mouthful of food.

“Well, it can be. We are going out-“

“Can I drive?” She interrupted once again.

“Anne, please swallow before speaking. It will be a surprise for you all-“

“Dinner was plenty enough Catherine.” Jane now interrupted.

“Thank you, but-“

“So I can drive?” Anne asked said without food in her mouth, which received a handful of noes. “Oh come on, I’m probably the safest one here at the moment.”

“You’re right Anne, but it’s a surprise-“

“Is it the carnival a few blocks away?” Kat asks, causing Catherine freeze then to uncharacteristically awkwardly laugh and shrug.

“You’ll just have to see. Gather your things and be ready in 15.” She told them as she turned to go clean up dinner.

“Thank you 15!” Cathy blurted, half awake but trying her best to keep her head from falling.

“I think we know what it is.” Jane whispered to Parr, who nodded in agreement. “Make yourself some coffee, I won’t fuss about it tonight.” Jane told her, receiving a peck on the cheek from Cathy as she got up to heat up the kettle.

Kat placed her plate on the floor for Wolfie to finish off as the queens depart from the table to go get ready for their surprise.

(…)

“What are we doing first?!” Kat had been shaking with excitement while Catherine handed out the ride wristbands.

“Whatever you’re wanting to do first. We don’t all have to stick together.” Before Catherine could finish, Kat had already grabbed Anna’s hand and began to run off towards the games. Along with them came Maggie who struggled to keep her camera up at them and Bessie who simply walked. Kat stopped to look back at the group to see if anyone would follow while Anna caught up with her.

“What will you be doing?” Anne stepped up to Cathy who struggled to put on her bracelet with one hand. Anne placed a hand under Cathy’s and used her other to click the bracelet into place.

“Thanks.” Parr said quietly while looking up to Anne. “Uh, you think I can ride every ride here by the time we leave?”

“I wouldn’t doubt it.”

“Are you coming Annie?” Kat called back to her, bouncing beside Anna while dragging her hand up and down with her movements.

Anne sighed at the sight and turned back to Parr. “Looks like I’m pressured to go with her. I won’t get on a ride without you though.”

“For sure.” Cathy smiled at Anne, which she returned before jogging up to her cousin. Joan followed Anne’s movements with her camera before turning back to Cathy, who kept her eyes on Boleyn.

“What do you want to do Cathy?” Jane asked causing Cathy to turn around to look at them.

“Well, I’m planning on doing every ride here. I got the wristband to.”

Catherine cringed at her statement. “Love, please don’t get yourself sick.”

“I’ll be fine.” Parr shrugged while Catherine and Jane looked at each other in worry.

“Alright dear, you want us to come with?” Jane asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“I’ll be okay, you said you wanted to see the booths.”

Joan turned her camera to zoom in on the booths. They consisted of homemade goods, knick knacks and different carnival foods.

“Okay love, have fun and message me if you need anything.” Jane told her while Joan reached into her bag and pulled out the smaller camera, which she proceeded to hand to Parr.

The group had dispersed leaving Catherine Parr alone again, but this time she was in public. She would usually stay in her room this way, staying half awake just enough for her mind to stay alert, yet half asleep enough for her body to drift. She would lay in bed but her body would be struck by the waves of the sea, or the strong gusts of wind in the fall, or even the suddenly jolt of a roller coaster speeding off into the clouds. This time, she can experience it fully awake. Cathy wanders off to the end where the line of coasters began.

(…)

“I’m the queen at these, there’s no denying it.”

“I could beat you at half of ‘em.” Anne stated to stop Anna’s bragging.

“Less than that.” Anna stepped up to her, as Kat stepped in front of the Maggie’s camera to speak.

“Okay queens, tonight we’re going to have a new competition between Anna of Cleves and Anne Boleyn. Both have my heart but who will prove they are the better, uh, competitor? Place your bets! And after the next commercial break, we will see who wins!” Kat hyped up the audience who would he viewing the show as Bessie couldn’t help but chuckle beside Maggie filming Kat.

“Okay, that’s a good idea KitKat. We’ll go down the line of games find out that I am more talented-“

“That I am better at the games than Anne!” Cleves interrupted Anne before jogging off to buy pockets and pockets full of game tokens.

Maggie handed off the camera to Bessie who would film a long montage of gameplay between the two. Kat happily followed along, receiving each and every stuffed animal won until they reach the final game.

“Here we are, at the tie breaker-“

“Cleves is ahead by four.” Anna cut off Anne once again. “But this is the final game. Win or lose, we both made Kat happy-“

“And this game is worth five points!” Anne interrupted her this time.

“Enough queens, I’m dying to see who wins this one!” Kat blurted out, resulting in the other two queens rushing up to the tossing area.

Each were given three rings and were instructed that they both have three tries to make it onto the hook. They looked at each other before Anne turned forward and tossed up a ring, which glided onto the hook before spinning around and flying off.

“Hm.” Anna tossed one up only for it to do the same. Anne tossed her second which didn’t even touch the hook.

“Rrgh.” Anne groaned just before Anna tossed her second ring which slowly swung around the hook but settled in place, still slightly swinging around it.

The lights began flashing as the announcer repeated ‘winner’ into the microphone. Anna pointed to the hot pink teddy bear which the announcer pulled off the string and handed to Anna, causing Anne to grumble.

Anna turned to deliver a smirk to Anne just as she tossed her third ring, which happened to recreate what Anna’s last throw had done. Kat laughed at both of their shocked faces as the announcer asked what color Anne wanted. She paused before pointing at the green bear. The announcer handed it to her just before Anna covered her eyes to throw her last ring.

“Anna!” Kat exclaimed causing Anna to open her eyes. She realized that she had just hit the announcer in the eye, which sent Anne running away from the scene. Kat turned to Anna who to her surprise, also bolted away. Kat ran along with them while the ladies stayed to apologize for the situation and to later catch up with them.

Bessie handed Maggie her camera and pulled out her phone to find out where they had gone.

[Anna where’d you go? we don’t owe him anything, it’s cool]

[we are getting food, find joan because they all got a table for us]

[will do]

[also thanks for the cover xx]

[Anytime xx]

(…)

“Cathy’s not answering.” Anna told the group of queens and ladies all seated at a table.

“Did you text her?” Anne asks, looking over at her phone.

“Yeah.”

“What Parr does is she reads it and doesn’t open it to let you know because she’s lazy, and it’s annoying.” Anne tells them just as Parr walks up behind her.

“I sure do.” Parr says, Anne suddenly freezing and cringing at herself before Cathy wraps her arms around Anne, hugging her from behind. Anne awkwardly chuckles at herself while Cathy steps around to sit beside her, between her and Kat.

Kat held a mountain of candy floss on a paper stick. She picked and ate from it but had already found she had ordered too much.

“Kat, why do you insist of ordering so much that you can’t finish?” Jane asks her.

“Because Anna pays.” Kat says from behind the huge swirl of candy floss.

Cathy chuckled at her, at which Kat turned to face her. “You want some?”

“Uh, I’ve never had it.”

“See, Cathy’s uncultured.” Catherine called her out, which the others found amusing.

“It’s okay, here.” Kat picked off a piece of candy floss and pushed it into Cathy’s lips. Cathy gave in and tried the sugar fluff, her eyes lighting up though she tried not to show it, then Kat continued. “What do you think?”

“Bloody good, honestly. That stuff’s addictive.” Cathy responded with. Kat smiled and pushed the stick into Cathy’s hand, which she took. “Are you sure?”

“I’m quite full of it already. Feed your addiction.” Kat told her, as Anne obnoxiously laughed at.

“Yeah Cathy, feed-“ Anne got cut off by the candy floss suddenly getting shoved into her mouth by Parr, while the others laughed at the scene.

“What’s the plan for the rest of the evening?” Cleves asked the group.

Anne swallowed before speaking up. “Cathy and I are gonna ride the rest of the rides she hasn’t done yet.”

“Anne don’t ride Spinasaurus yet, we were all going to at the end since there’s just enough spots for everyone on it.” Kat told her.

“Oh cool, we’ll ride that one last.” Anne nudged Cathy, who had a mouth full of candy floss.

“Catherine, did you want to go on rides with us?” Anna asked her.

“Yeah, sure. I’m just not sure if Jane wanted to…” Catherine looked to Jane for an answer.

“It’s alright, I can wait in line and step out when you’re up. I have the ladies to keep me company.” Jane told them.

“Alright, you girls want to head there now?” Catherine asked them all.

“Yesth!” Cathy exclaimed through a mouth full of candy floss.

(…)

“You’re about to fall over dear.” Kat warned Cathy while she stumbled off the ride. Jane caught her when Parr fell into her and she helped Cathy balance herself.

Jane sighed. “Cathy.”

“Why did you go right after you finished all your candy floss?” Catherine asked her as she kneeled down.

“Candy floss will not stop me from riding everything here.” Parr stated strongly, clutching her stomach.

“Being sick might.” Anna told Bessie’s camera.

At that Cathy got up to march away from them. Catherine stepped towards her trying to stop her. “Cathy, we know you’re determined, but-“ Catherine stopped herself as she saw Cathy had made her way to a trash can and un-ate all of the candy floss.

The girls cringed as Anna chuckled, “That was expected.”

Anne rolled her eyes and jogged up to Cathy. “You turned the trash bin purple.” She told her while handing her a napkin.

“Nice.” Cathy coughed out before standing up.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, feels a bit better actually.”

“You know, it’s okay if you didn’t ride everything. Even if you tried.”

“I know, I’m not done.”

“But you were just sick Cathy.” Anne told her while Cathy pulled out hand sanitizer and applied it to her hands.

“I told you I felt better.” Cathy responded with, causing Anne to chuckle.

“Your call.” Anne moved the hair off Cathy’s forehead and headed back towards the others, followed by Parr soon after.

“I’m okay.” Cathy said while Joan handed her a water bottle.

“Not okay to go on more rides Cathy.” Catherine tried telling her, yet Cathy only chuckled.

“Wrong.”

“Catherine.” Catherine of Aragon said Parr’s name in a serious manner. Cathy smiled and stepped away from her. Catherine couldn’t help but smile at her before putting back on her serious face. “No more.”

Catherine tried again at which Cathy giggled, stepping away even more. Anne followed Catherine as she continued stepping towards Parr. The other laughed quietly as they saw Anne’s idea. Cathy kept shaking her head while walking backwards away from Catherine right before, “Catherine!” Anne jumped against Catherine’s back, causing her to jump from surprise.

Cathy bolted away, soon followed by Anne to the next ride on their list. Catherine sighed and walked back to the group, who was still chuckling at the scene. “Well they’ve decided what they’re doing. How about us?”

“Saugt.” Anna said as Kat latched onto her arm, laughing at her. “Anything’s good Catherine.”

(…)

“Come on Jane!” Kat pulled Jane to their final ride of the night where Cathy and Anne stood.

“I’m going!” Jane told Kat as she was pushed to the front of the line to Spinasaurus. “You sure we should all go? I can wait out and keep an eye on our things.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Jane, who’s left to steal it? The place is about to close.” Catherine said, stepping across the gate.

“Jane Seymour is very protective of her cacti.” Kat referred to the mini cactus Jane had purchased there. Jane laughed at Kat’s response, and faced Joan’s camera filming them.

“She’s right, so-“

“You’re still riding Jane. You can ride with Joan if that makes you feel better.” Kat said, at which Joan nodded before Jane walked up to the camera while the other queens filled in the giant colorful dinosaurs.

“You won’t spin much, right?” Jane nervously asked Joan, who shook her head no and smiled from behind the camera.

Anna slid into the same seat as Kat. “Whatever we do, we have to be faster than Anne and Cathy.”

“You’re right, and you’re the strong one.”

“What, why must I do all the work?” Anna asked her, causing her to giggle.

Kat moved Anna’s arm up. “Flex it.” Anna did as commanded. “That’s why!” Kat giggled as she poked at Anna’s arm.

“It won’t work if we both don’t spin it.” Anna told her, chuckling at her excitement.

“I’ll help you.” Kat smiled as she dramatically sighed, giggling at Anna’s reaction.

Cathy laid sideways in the dragon with the smaller camera in front of her face as Anne climbed in beside her. “They’re no match for our strength combined.” Anne laughed to Cathy, until she noticed her position. “Cathy? Here, sit up love.”

Anne pulled her up at which Cathy steadied herself against Anne. “Cathy, you up for this?”

“I trust you.”

Anne didn’t expect this response. Cathy looked down at the camera as the dragon jolted as the ride began moving. Anne placed an arm around Cathy, looking down to the camera. “The caffeine wore off.” She said in defense of Parr. The speed of the ride picked up but the two did not spin themselves anymore than the ride did.

Cathy relaxed in her position though the ride pushed her against the back of the seat, against Anne’s arm. She felt the energy rush through her veins, the excitement of the force, but mainly the love shared between her and the other queens. She felt double the rush with the others. The queens were who gave her the energy, the excitement of the rides. Alone she glides but with them she flies, and Cathy was okay with both. She was happy where she was, and could wish for nothing more.


	7. Episode 7

“Hey queendom!” Anne exclaimed to the camera Maggie held. It was just them sitting in the spare room downstairs, used for the family computer and storage for music.

“Today’s episode will be a bit different from the last few. Throughout this series I have put together a few videos with the other queens. Since I was told I could conduct this episode, I’d like to show you the footage not used in the previous episodes due to, boundaries. But today I’m in charge, so this is the first clip I’d like to show.”

(…)

“Okay, so I’ve set a speaker in Catherine’s room and it is currently 3:02 in the morning. I have it connected to my phone, and I’m about to play her least favorite song.” Anne stood outside of Catherine’s door talking to Maggie’s camera. She presented her phone as she talked.

Anne hung in the doorway of her own room and continued explaining. “The song is Tequila. You know, dunu nunununu nu nah.” Anne demonstrated by singing the song’s instrumental. “But I’ve put a little twist on it. I’ve edited a version that is only the main part of the song over and over again on loop, and the end just never picks up. This is to be played through the speaker as soon as I press this button.”

Anne showed her phone which had a play button on it. Anne smirked as she moved her finger closer and closer to her phone until she pressed onto the button. The song played at full volume on the speaker and echoed not just through Catherine’s room, but through the entire house.

Anne clenched her teeth as she heard Catherine scream and get up. After a moment of the music playing, she marched towards her closet and grabbed the speaker. Anne and Maggie ducked into Anne’s room just as Catherine exited hers. She had turned off the speaker now and stepped into the bathroom to start the water in the sink. She submerged the speaker underwater and left it in the sink, then marched into her room and returned to bed.

Maggie caught it on film while Anne kept whispering, “What happened? What’d she do?” Anne exited her room and found her speaker in the sink across the hall. Anne rushes to turn the sink off and she dried off her speaker.

“Bloody hell.” She whispered to the camera. “Good thing this is water proof.” Anne told her as she looked over to Catherine’s door, the light turning on from under the doorframe. Anne sighed and continued drying off her speaker.

(…)

“Lo siento Catherine, I felt a bit bad until she tried to drown my speaker. With Aragon, she always gets me back, but not so much with the others. See, each video gets worse and worse, so the next one is a bit more cruel.” Anne wore a mischievous smirk on her face as she raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes up to the camera.

“So, before we show the next one, I did have to clean the shit out of that bloody carpet so don’t get too upset. Here we go.”

(…)

“Katherine, love, do you know who’s been taking my teas?” Jane holds open the door to the fridge, gesturing to the top shelf which held no more bottles of tea.

“No, I’m not sure.” Kat approaches her side and wraps her arms around Jane. Joan films the fridge’s empty shelf before Jane shuts close the door. Kat steps around Jane and hugs her bigger as Jane chuckles and hugs her back.

“Kat, are you doing alright?” Jane rubbed circles into her shoulder before she stepped away and smiled.

“Yup, I’m all good.” Kat said as she walked to the staircase, seeing Anna come down. “Anna, carry me to the couch.”

“Babes I’m bloody sore. Enough with carrying you a few feet away for a little while.” Anna steps down to the ground floor and puts an arm around Kat, whispering, “But, there is something you should see.”

Kat steps closer to Anna, giggling. “What is it?” Kat whispers back to her. Jane steps out from the kitchen and walks up the stairs before heading to her room. Anne is once again peaking out from her doorway as Jane slowly opens her door, which had been creaked open unlike how she left it.

A large bang was heard followed by a gasp. The bucket had fallen from the door and onto the floor, while to contents of the bucket now soaked Jane. Anne and Maggie step out, Anne laughing and pointing as Maggie films.

Anna hugs Kat quick before jogging back up the stairs, followed by Kat. “Jane are you alright?” Anna asked, approaching her.

“Yeah.” Jane looks at her arms and down to her white shirt, freshly stained by an entire package of her teas. “I mean, really Anne? These are expensive.”

“Sucks, I have no money.” Anne chuckled.

“I thought you said you’d pay her back?” Anna asked her, while getting Jane a towel.

“I didn’t say when.”

“Well, for one thing, I’d like it if you cleaned the carpet before it too, stains.” Jane stated firmly, at which Anne sighed.

“I will.” Anne said as Kat watched from the top of the stairs.

“And you’ll be doing my chores for the next week as well.” Jane said as Anna handed her a towel.

“What?” Anne whined while grabbing the bucket.

“Oh, she just spilled the tea.” Kat chuckled from the staircase. Once the attention was brought to her, she bolted down the stairs.

Jane tried holding back her giggles, though she failed. Anne continued trying to negotiate before Jane cut her off. “Anne, enough. It’s final.”

Anne sighed and walked to the downstairs closet to get cleaning supplies. Anna stepped up to Jane, worryingly. “Will you be okay?”

“Yeah I’ll be fine, I just wish she would find the line that shouldn’t be crossed. You heard what she did to Aragon.” Jane pats herself down with the towel.

“Here.” Anna pulls out twenty pounds and hands it to Jane. “I know she won’t pay you, and I was in on it, so this is my apology.”

“Anna, with all you do for us, it’s fine.”

“It’s fine if you take it.” Anna smiled as Jane gave in and took it. “It’s bad enough I’m forcing you to get it yourself.”

“Have Anne do it, she can drive.”

“Yeah, no she can’t.” Anna chuckled, walking past Joan in the hall who was still filming them.

Jane chuckles softly and looks down at the soaked doorway. She sighs and turns to get dry clothes.

(…)

“Anna was wrong, I would’ve just paid her if I had the money at the time, but I did get punished…yeah.” Anne sighs then looks back up to the camera.

“This next one was awesome and bad at the same time. Here we’re crossing the bridge at going a bit too far because…well you’ll see.”

(…)

Anna hugged Kat goodbye and walked upstairs to her room after the show, followed by Bessie. It had been a good night, and her performance couldn’t have been any better. She felt truly relaxed, that is until she opened her door.

She remembered Anne had the night off, and cringed at what the small clink in her room could’ve been. Bessie filmed Anna as she turned on the light and looked at the contraption set up around her room.

She saw the marble had clinked into a cup, which then fell onto a set of dominos that led to a rock taped to a string. The rock was smacked and sung around the fan in Anna’s room before knocking into a stack of cards, causing them to scatter. They fell onto a cardboard strip, which triggered a chain reaction until the largest piece of cardboard fell onto a ball. The final part released the large ball that pulled down a string with a paper attached.

Anna stepped up and looked at the note which read; ‘Henry was right’ and below the text displayed a picture of a horse. Anna just turned around to see Anne standing in the doorway, peeping in. She decided it was her turn to speak. “How was it?”

“Was what?” Anna asked showing no emotion.

“Rube Goldberg machine. Took me ages.” Anne shrugged as Anna stepped closer to her.

“Yeah.” Anna replied coldly.

“Cool… Anna it was all a joke, you know…don’t take it personally…like in the show.”

“This has nothing to do with the show.” Anna told her, causing Anne to silently sigh. Anna put a hand on Anne’s shoulder at which Anne returned eye contact with Anna.

“I still love you.” Anna told her, before reeling her fist back and forcing it across Anne’s cheekbone. At that, Anna turned and closed the door to her room.

Anne was hit with a sadness in sync of Anna’s fist. She shook her head and dragged herself to the privacy of her room for the remainder of the night.

(…)

“So, we made up the next day. I know Anna better now and, negativity such as the cruel humor we portray onstage shall remain on stage and no where else. She also promised me that she could punch harder, but I didn’t take any chances.” Anne turned away from the camera and began patting the ground.

“Here! Come here Wolfie!” She whispered as Wolfie came running over, jumping on Anne. “Hi girl!”

Anne held up Wolfie for the camera. “Here we have our special guest Wolfie, who is um, a bit early for her section, so I say roll the next tape!”

(…)

Anne peeped into Cathy’s doorway as she wrote. Cathy didn’t even look up before she could tell who was peaking into her room. “What’s up Anne?”

“Hi Cathy…”

“What’d you do?”

“I want to spend time with you.” Anne told her, causing Cathy to back her chair up and move against the wall.

“What are you doing?”

“Come here.” Anne told her comfortingly. Cathy slowly tucked back in her chair as Anne came around the back of it and wrapped her arms around her. Cathy sunk back into the embrace but still held her notes up to read what she had written so far.

“What’s that?” Anne asked her, looking down.

“These are just notes I’m taking about our old era’s religious variations…” Cathy continued pouring out her knowledge as Anne gestured for Maggie to enter the room while Cathy remained distracted.

Anne found a place to cut Cathy off once she spotted what she’d been looking for. “What’s that?” Anne pointed to a small journal sitting on Parr’s desk.

“A journal, they’re special notes.” Cathy casually responded as she put down her current notebook to write out more. Anne put her hand on the journal to grab it as Cathy sent her hand on top of Anne’s, restraining hers. “Anne, you can’t read it.”

“Can I see the cover?” Anne pointed at the text on the cover’s design from under Cathy’s hand.

Cathy sighed at her. “I trust you, just the cover.”

Anne picked up the small book and looked at the cover from behind Cathy. She then pulled the lighter out from her pocket and set the bottom left corner of the book aflame.

She stepped back, the book quickly growing a fire in her hand before Cathy turned around and noticed the scene. “Anne!” Cathy held up her trash can which Anne dropped the book into. Parr then grabbed a hoodie from her bed and forced it on top of the flame, preventing oxygen from reaching the fire.

The fire died off until all that was left was a hoodie with stains from the fire and a trash can full of ash. Cathy lifted the hoodie and looked down at the ashes left from the book and papers. Tears were quick to fill Cathy’s eyes as she looked up at Anne.

Anne was shocked at how heartbroken Cathy looked. Anne looked down at the small bin as Cathy stepped back and sat on the edge of her bed, bringing her hands up to her face and covering her eyes. Anne walked up to Cathy and placed a hand on her back.

Cathy could only keep her eyes covered, as she struggled to breathe through quiet sobs. “Please leave.”

At that, Anne stepped up and gestured for Maggie to leave the room as well, gently closing the door behind them. Cathy picked up the hoodie once again and hugged at as if she were cradling her lost child.

(…)

“Okay, our relationship since then hasn’t been great, but there’s one more thing I should…that like, I can show? Like…I don’t know how else to put this. It gets worse.”

Anne nervously tells the camera before looking down at Wolfie in her lap. She pets the fluffy white puppy before the clip changes to the final prank she had pulled.

(…)

“Girls! Wolfie’s hurt!” Anne shouted from the front door before running back towards the road. Catherine and Jane both stood up at quick as they could in the living room.

“I’ll go out there, you get the others.” Catherine stated in a panic before Jane nodded and rushed to the stairs. Catherine ran outside to Anne who was standing by the road looking down.

Her car was parked on the side of the road beside the fake bits of white fur and fake blood pooled around them. Bessie sat in the back of the car in order to film though she was hesitant on accepting to help Anne. Maggie parked further down the street in order to also film but to keep Wolfie hidden from the others. Anne adjusted the mic hidden under her shirt before turning to Catherine.

Catherine ran up beside Anne and both stood in shock at the sight, though Anne was faking it.

“Where is she?” Catherine desperately asked Anne.

“I don’t know, she must have gotten out while I was gone. Did you let her out front?” Anne returned with a concerned tone.

“No! I would never! Did you see it?”

“No, I would’ve beat their ass!”

“Anne, okay. Relax, we’ll find out what happened-“

“WHAT HAPPENED??” Kat bolted out of the house faster than she’d ever run before, followed by Jane and Anna who tried to stop her from seeing it.

Maggie cringed from inside her car but continued filming them. Kat fell to her knees just away from the fake blood and began bawling. Anne quickly stepped beside Kat to hug her.

“Shh, no Kat. It’s okay.”

“IT’S NOT! SHE’S DEAD! MY WOLFIE’S DEAD!”

“Kat I’m sure she’s somewhere-“

“DID YOU DO THIS?”

“Katherine, calm down..”

Anna looked around at the fake yet graphic scene for any sign of Wolfie’s body. Catherine and Jane held back the tears in their eyes as Kat sobbed uncontrollably.

Within the next minute, Cathy ran out of the house holding up her phone, showing the front door’s security camera footage on its screen. “Anne!” She shouted strongly as if she were to scare the toughest solider on the field.

Anne stood up from hugging Kat and saw the look on Cathy’s face. She sighed and looked to Maggie’s car, waving her hand for her to come out. Maggie opened the door and just then, Wolfie came running out of the car. The girls all gasp in sync as Wolfie ran into Kat’s arms. She licked away at Kat’s tear stained face as Anne slowly began walking towards the house.

Bess hopped out Anne’s car and filmed Cathy march up to Anne and link arms with her, dragging her back to the others. They all looked at Anne and stood in silence for a moment before Aragon spoke up. “Anne…why?” Catherine asks, genuinely confused as Anne looked at the ground.

Her eyes remained fixed onto the ground before Cathy spoke up. “Anne, this is enough.”

Jane spoke next. “You’ve been pulling pranks without even thinking how it may affect us. These jokes need to have boundaries.”

“Or shouldn’t happen at all.” Anna followed Jane’s statement.

“Do you agree?” Cathy asked Anne beside her. Anne gently nods but continues to keep her eyes facing down. “Then it looks like taking a break from pranks would benefit us greatly. We will all be expecting an apology, but I need time.” Cathy told them all before leaving.

Anna nodded then went to comfort Kat as the others went back into the house in their different conversations, leaving Anne standing alone. Bessie clicked off her camera as Maggie approached her and put down her camera. “Mags, can I stay with you tonight?”

Maggie placed a hand on her shoulder. “Of course Anne.”

(…)

“So yeah…heh.” Anne looked down and Wolfie who nuzzled into her chest. “I wanted to make this episode in order to, uhm, apologize to you queens. I understand I’ve gone a bit too far with my pranks, so hopefully the next two weeks before this episode airs we will have made up. Especially after you’ve all seen it.”

Anne hugs Wolfie closer to her chest and presses many kisses onto the puppy’s head. “I am also sorry to the public, please don’t do what you’ve just been shown. And I’m sorry to you Wolfie.”

Anne holds up Wolfie who kisses Anne’s cheek in return, causing her to smile gently. “Thanks for watching queendom.” Anne struggled to say through Wolfie trying to kiss Anne’s mouth. “Stay tuned for next week’s episode.”

At that, Maggie clicked off the camera as Anne put down Wolfie. “That went well.” Maggie told Anne.

“You think?”

“Of course, I’m proud of you.”

(…)

“Anne’s been an asshole lately-“

“Anna! No, we don’t start filming like that.”

Anna scoffed at Jane who interrupted her. “Okay, Anne has been pulling pranks on us. The ladies told us that she will still use the footage-“

“And so we’re royally pissed.” Catherine butted into the camera in Maria’s arms.

“Okay Catherine so, we’ve put together a way to get her back.” Anna continued as she looked down to Kat sitting below her.

Cathy leaned forward to speak into the camera. “Well, we’ve got an idea that will take a bit of planning, but Anne will not suspect a thing.” Cathy smiled at Kat.

“Stay tuned for next week’s episode to see what we’ve come up with because Anne, we’re going to beat you at your own game.” Kat smirked at the camera before Maria clicked it off.


	8. Episode 8

“Today, is the day before the day, that uh…”

“Kat, oh my goodness. We’re pranking Anne.”

“We’re pranking Anne.” Kat repeated what Anna had said.

“So, for the past week-“

“Two weeks I would say.” Catherine interrupted Cathy while stepping into better view of Joan’s camera.

“For the past week in a half, we’ve had Kat go out with some of us for like, games or the pub or, places fun like our local coffee shop.” Cathy continued as the others chuckled at her oblivion.

“All without Anne. See, Anne would always find at least one of us home to explain that Kat was out on her own doing whatever.” Cathy smiled and looked to Kat.

“Yeah and sometimes I would leave on my own to help convince her. She confronted me yesterday to ask where I’ve been going, and I just told her out.” Kat said with a shrug.

“Anne still believes we’re mad at her.” Jane tried saying before Anna cut her off.

“Anne believes everyone but Jane is still mad at her.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right. I can’t stay mad at my gremlin forever… heh, but Anne still thinks they’re all mad at her, and so she won’t be suspecting that we’re plotting against her.” Jane kindly said to the camera.

“Basically, she won’t see it comin’ till it hits her.” Kat smirked and said in a mischievous tone Anne commonly speaks in.

“That’s some attitude you got there mate.” Anna stated in response to Kat.

“Kattitude.” Kat told her as everyone watched to see Jane’s face slowly grow in amusement.

“Don’t get her started Katie, please.” Cathy begged her.

“The fun’s just begun-“

“And it’s going to continue if we stop the puns, Kat.” Catherine told her before looking to the camera. “Kat here is going out tonight and will seemingly vanish into thin air.”

“When really I get to stay at a nice hotel where I’m hidden from Anne.” Kat added.

Jane continued their plan. “Kat will leave after tonight’s show.”

“And she will have a splendid time during our day off tomorrow, staying away from the house but keeping in touch with us in case she needs to come back.” Catherine finished explaining their plan.

“We’re expecting a negative reaction immediately, since Anne has told me she always checks in on her baby cousin before she can sleep.” Cathy said to them, receiving a handful of ‘awws’ and a sigh from Kat.

“Like Jane said, Anne thinks we’re all still mad at her- which is only true coming from Catherine.” Anna looked to her smirking.

“It’s a love/hate relationship.”

Anna chuckled at Catherine’s comment then continued. “As a result, Anne’s been distant from us, so we’re unsure if she will try and find her KitKat on her own…”

“…or set the house on fire…” Cathy added.

“…or run around the streets yelling…” Catherine then stated.

“…or you know, come to us for help?” Jane received a glare at which she continued. “Or rampage every store and restaurant in search for her beloved cousin.”

“We’re clueless to how this will go, but the idea of a prank is to receive a reaction.” Cathy told the camera.

“And it’s her turn to give us one. The plan is to keep her going until she apologizes, at which point we will call back in Kat.” Anna finished the statement.

Maria asked a question to Kat from beside Joan holding the camera. “How do I feel about this? Oh, ehm, I just hope it goes well and that we’ll be together after this. Closer I mean, this distance is hard on the both of us and I hope she learns a lesson honestly. I love you Anne, but you need a taste of your own medicine babes.”

“Amen to that.” Catherine applauded as the rest of the room joined in.

(…)

“We’re outside, and Kat is about to leave.” Catherine said to Maria’s camera while her and Kat stood outside the door to their house.

“I’ve got all my things packed, I told Wolfie goodbye, and Catherine’s driving me to the hotel.” Kat bounced up and down beside her suitcase.

“And now we get in the car before Anne notices.” Catherine jogged to the van followed by Kat as Maria headed inside.

Seemingly on cue, Anne jogged down the stairs after changing outfits. She looked up at Maria’s camera and snuck up behind Jane on the couch, watching the television as it turned to commercial. She then leaned over the couch to whisper to Jane. “Jane where did Kat go? I’m worried. She keeps leaving without telling me.”

“I’m not sure, love.” Jane looks up at her as Joan brings her camera around, causing Anne to eye at it. “I’ll let you know when she returns.”

“Please, and thank you.” Anne pecked the top of Jane’s head then moved to the kitchen.

Jane leaned into Joan’s camera and whispered. “Time to remain quiet.”

Cathy, seated to the right of Jane, leaned over to speak to her. “I feel wrong, she’s already worried.”

“I don’t.” Anna slumped back into the smaller couch beside Bessie. “Remember what she did to you Cathy.”

“Yeah, I don’t want her feeling the same way I did.” Cathy whispered to Anna who responded with an obnoxious ‘aww.’

Maria filmed Anne’s head peak over from the kitchen to Anna’s sudden outburst as she received glares from the other two queens.

“Really Anna?” Jane asked her at which she only shrugged.

Anne looked down at her cup and placed it down on the countertop, then wandered back into the living room and sat beside Jane as Maria’s camera followed her movements. Anne brought her knees up to her chest and looked up to the television then over to Jane. “Can I wait here until she comes back?”

“Of course, you’re allowed anywhere in the house, my love.” Jane reassures Anne, resulting in Anne falling over and gently laying her head onto Jane’s lap. Jane played with Anne’s hair as she drifted off to sleep.

(…)

Anne jumped awake in a pool of sweat. She looked around the dark room groaning, pulling the phone out of her pocket. The bright screen forced Anne to squint her eyes at the phone, before she put it down and rubbed her face. She stood up from the couch and picked up her phone to watch as the time changed to 1:37 in the morning.

Her eyes move down to her notifications. She scrolls down to her latest text from Jane, telling her that everyone went to bed and that Kat’s still not home. Anne wanders into the kitchen and tries to keep her mind distracted from worry. She fills her cup up with water and makes her way up the stairs, straight to Kat’s room.

Anne knocks on the door the opens it without an answer. To no surprise, Kat was absent from the house. Anne gently shuts the door then looks to Cathy’s doorframe, seeing a small white light as if her room was being lit up by her laptop.

The second queen only sighed and walked into her room, figuring it would be best if she avoided expressing her concerns to her. She flicked on the light which would remain on for the remainder of the night.

(…)

“So, it’s the next morning.” Catherine gestured to a window to present the brightness outside. “Kat still hasn’t come home!”

Catherine, Jane and Anna all put on false worried expressions, immediately breaking character and giggling after. “Anne hasn’t come downstairs yet.” Jane told Bessie’s camera.

“And from the looks, or sounds of her laptop being too loud, she has not been sleeping.” Anna showed her clenched teeth while looking to the staircase.

“Now we’re just waiting for her to come bother us.” Catherine whispered to Bess’ camera.

Moments pass before Anne was seen dragging herself down the stairs, causing the ladies to snap their cameras up. Anne slid into the seat beside Maggie and put her head down onto the table. “Kat hasn’t been answering me Mags, you think she ran away?”

Maggie placed a hand on Anne’s back, causing Anne to turn her face over, reveling the bags beneath her eyes. Maria, sitting at the start of the table filmed as Anna pulled out the chair across from Anne. “Look up, girl.”

“Anna, where is Kat? Where did she go?” Anne snapped up to Anna, her voice consisted of panic and worry. “Why would she just disappear? Where has she been going?”

“Anne, relax. It’s too early for any of this-“

“What do you mean relax?!” Anne stood up and leaned over the table in a threatening manner. “My cousin is missing! You’re always talking to her, tell me where she’s been going.”

Cathy jogged down the stairs at the shouting as Anna stood up and stepped up to Anne. “Anne, I trust Kat enough to go out on her own. I don’t think she means-“

“I trust her! I trust her to fucking tell me when-“

“Anne!” Jane now entered from the living area, followed by Joan’s camera.

“What Jane?! You said you would tell when she came home-“

“And she didn’t, Anne!” Jane matched Anne’s volume and tone, causing Anne to slam her arms down onto the table and fall back into her seat. Cathy walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Anne, I promise Kat is going to be okay-“

“How can you promise things you don’t know?” Anne’s eyebrows furrowed at Cathy’s calmness.

“Anne Boleyn. Kat is more than likely-“

“Who the fuck asked you Catherine?!” Anne stood, snapping at Aragon from across the room. Cathy turned to Joan’s camera and sighed before turning her head back to the situation.

Anne froze for a moment before stepping around the table and walking to the living area, soon followed by the other queens and ladies. “I’m sorry girls, I know I said I would work on this. I understand, I went too far on you all and, I’ve…I’m sorry for all I’ve pulled. They were all stupid ideas, just please help me reach her.” Anne’s voice cracked at that final word.

She turns to see Catherine on her phone, with the others surrounding her as she sent out a message to Kat. Anne was quick to mistake the scene. Within seconds, heat flowed through her spine to her head as her emotions seemingly flashed back and forth between worry and anger. The stress struck her suddenly and knocked her in the back of her skull, causing her to sink to her knees.

“Anne?” Cathy approached her as Anne began shaking, her breath in short and quick gasps for air. The other queens rushed over to Anne to attend to her.

“Did she- leave us?” Anne struggled to speak through her breathing. Maria had put her camera down for the sake of the situation as Bessie placed hers down, still recording and aimed at the scene but left unattended.

“Anne, Kat didn’t leave us. She’s simply just out.” Catherine tried reassuring Anne with no success.

“Out where?! What if she- got kidnapped by someone? What if she- killed herself?! She’s- she’s just been so- distant lately! I need to find her!” Anne stands up and attempts to run for the door, suddenly getting held back by the other queens.

Cathy and Anna sat her down onto the couch while Jane pulled Catherine aside. “Kat is on her way, right?”

“She said she’d be a minute. Maggie.” Catherine called her over to the pair. “Please go get her, and let her know you are. We need her here as soon as possible.”

Maggie nodded and jogged to her things as Catherine looked to Jane. “I didn’t know she’d have a full blown panic attack.”

“No one did, let’s just try and calm her down. I’m not sure if even Kat could handle this.” Jane told Catherine before walking back to the couch.

“I went too hard on her!” Anne sobbed out to them.

“Anne, love, it’s all okay now.” Catherine tried comforting her, only for Anne to stand up in Catherine’s face.

“You don’t know shit Catherine! You-“ Anne broke down and fell into Catherine’s arms as she caught her. Anne sobbed uncontrollably as Catherine sat her back down onto the couch and rubbed circles into her back.

Jane and Cathy shared a concerned look before they looked back at the scene. Anna pulled Bess aside and pointed at the camera for Bessie to lift up to Anna, filming her. “Okay queendom, ehm…Anne is not having the greatest of times as a result of our prank.”

Bessie turned her camera back over to the couch before Anna continued. “We’re closing the cameras and we’ll update you once Kat arrives home.” The camera clicked off as Anna returned to Anne’s side.

(…)

“So, I was told that Anne did not find the prank amusing.” Kat spoked to Maggie’s smaller camera as she entered the house. Maggie zoomed in on Anne who stood up at Kat’s presence. Kat stood in shock at Anne’s appearance as Anne slowly approached her.

“Katherine, what’s going on?” Anne had calmed down, yet her voice remained just as heartbroken as before.

Kat’s mind paused as she processed her cousin calling her by her full name before Anne stepped up and wrapped her arms around Kat. She looked to the other queens as they only shrugged and looked at each other. Anne pulled her cousin closer and continued crying into her shoulder, while Kat could only bring her hands up to her back.

“Don’t ever leave me, Kat. I can’t stand you getting hurt again.”

“Anne, it was a joke. I would never leave for a night without telling you.”

“You just did!” Anne stepped away to look up at her.

“As a prank, Anne. No one thought it would go this far, we’re all sorry.”

Anne looked down at Wolfie her pawed at her feet. “Why would you joke about that?”

“Anne, it was to get you back.” Jane walked towards them, soon followed by the others.

“We didn’t think you would get so upset.” Anna added on.

“You think I would just let this slide? She’s family.”

“It’s okay Annie, it’s done.” Kat stepped up to Anne who backed away.

“It isn’t. You know how I get. How could you let this happen?” Anne asked Kat as she looked down with guilt.

Cathy stepped closer to Anne to and took her arm at which Anne flinched. “Anne, look here. You pulled jokes on each of us personally, each one going further than the next until you nearly traumatized your own baby cousin. This prank was done in order to receive a reaction from you as you did for us.”

Catherine looked at Cathy then back to Anne. “Sweetheart, from now on these pranks will be put on hold. They’re pulling us apart which is, not the reason we chose to be together. Are you okay with that?”

Anne nodded but her head dropped to the ground. Kat tried stepping up to her again, at which Anne hugged her. “Cut the cameras.”

Anne took her cousin’s hand and pulled her up the stairs as Maggie clicked off the camera. 

(…)

“I think she got it.” Catherine stated, immediately getting shoved by Anna. “Hey! Ow…you’re strong…”

“Thanks.” Anna smirked at the camera. “Annie’s all okay now.” Maria turned her camera to Anne who was snuggled up with Kat on the couch.

“Whut?” Anne put her hand out to cover the two from the camera’s view as Maria turned it back to Catherine and Anna.

“She has not let go of her since you last saw them.” Catherine informed the camera.

“They are so cute, like inseparable sisters-”

“That’s enough you two.” Jane interrupted Anna. 

“I angered their mum.” Anna chuckled and Catherine laughed louder. 

Jane handed each queen a cup of tea before sitting beside the cousins on the couch.

“Everyone’s better now, and I believe mama Jane’s got something planned for next week’s episode.” Catherine smiled at the camera.

“It won’t be depressing, I’ll be sure of it.” Anna winked at the camera before Maria zoomed in on the cousins, Kat laying between Anne’s arms as their eyes followed the television. “She had it comin,’ dun dun, she had it comin,’ dun dun.”

“She only had herself to blame~.” Catherine and Anna sung quietly in sync.

“If you had been there-“

“Enough of that Anna, she’s learned her lesson.”

“-dun dun. If you had-” Anna continued, resulting in Catherine’s hand quickly covering Cleves’ mouth.


	9. Episode 9

“Hello queens, today I have a little something planned for the cousins.” Jane politely smiled into Joan’s camera while standing beside her bedroom door.

“Let me fill you in, the two have had literally no energy lately. Basically, their routine is wake up, eat, perform, and go right back to bed with nothing special in between. Both have been acting quite down and depressed, a lot more than usual since the norm is that they come up with something new to wake the whole house up every single day. I’m not meant to tell you but, it’s bringing down their performance energy as well. Because of that, I’ve decided it’s about time to stop this madness.”

Jane winked as she exited her bedroom and slowly walked through the hallway. “I’m about to go up to them and ask-“ Jane paused at the sound of singing coming from the bathroom. She waved for Joan to come closer with her camera.

_I’ll be riding shotgun underneath the hot sun, feeling like a someone…_

“Cathy Parr is singing in the shower!” Jane whispered to the camera while giggling as quietly as she could. “She’ll murder me once she’s found I filmed that. Come on.”

Jane playfully scurried away from the door as Joan followed after her. She approached the two cousins who were sharing a blanket on the couch. “Hey girls.” Jane attempted to sound enthusiastic yet it couldn’t have sound more like an awkward mum trying to fit in.

“Hey.” Kat responded blandly as Anne only nodded hello.

“See?” Jane asked the camera while gesturing to the two, who returned confused looks to each other. “What are you two up to?”

“We’re playing this.” Anne answered sluggishly while staring at the screen.

“You two want to go out to lunch? I was thinking-“

“Milkshakes.” Kat excitedly sat up, cutting off Jane.

“Milkshakes? I mean, I was thinking more of a pricy lunch, not just sugar. I don’t think it’d be good for the show-“

“Yeah I want milkshakes.” Anne was now the one who cut Jane off. Kat chuckled softly but kept her eyes on the television screen.

Jane looked to the camera and nodded. “Uh, okay. When will you two be ready?”

“Is everyone going?” Kat asked while clicking off the game, at which Anne groaned.

“Well, I planned on just bringing you two.”

“Oh, I’m down.” Anne stood up to get shoes on.

“Thanks Janey.” Kat smiled and skipped to get ready as well.

Jane sighed, smiling at Joan’s camera. “They seem to know what they want.” She shrugged and walked off before Joan clicked off her camera.

(…)

“Anne walk normally.” Jane told her as the gremlin shuffled into the restaurant.

Kat watched Anne as she ignored Jane’s comment, then proceeded to shuffle her feet right behind her cousin. Jane shrugged to Joan’s camera and followed behind them. Anne stopped right after she walked in, causing Kat and then Jane to bump into her.

“Really Anne?” Jane asked before the chaotic duo ran up to the menu. “I guess they feel better already.” Jane held the door open for Joan and Maggie before catching up with the cousins.

“What can we get?” Kat bounced up and down at the counter beside her cousin. The ladies clicked off their cameras to avoid filming any strangers.

“Anything, love. Just don’t hold up the line.” Jane smiled at Kat until Anne stormed in front of them then proceeded to order half the menu. Kat couldn’t help but follow suit, at which Jane was hesitant to pay.

(…)

“What are you watching?” Catherine hopped over the armrest into her chair and looked at her phone.

“Huh?” Anna looked up from her phone to a toothpaste commercial on the television. “Oh I don’t know, I switched the TV back to cable and then forgot to do anything else.”

Bessie picked her camera from the kitchen to film Anna. The television then showed an over exaggerated and depressing animal shelter commercial, at which Anna scoffed. “Our shelters are nothing like that.”

“You’ve been?” Catherine asked, looking up from her phone.

“Yeah, Anne and I visit sometimes because we like to look at the dogs. Kat isn’t allowed with since she’ll beg to take them all home.”

“Heh, sounds like Kat.” Catherine responded as Anna called Wolfie up to lay on the couch. “See, I’m not a fan of the big dogs you used to own, but the little ones are fun.”

“You mean the greyhounds? I loved them.”

“I like the small ones with the big ears-“

“The spaniels?”

“Yeah those were cute.”

“They are quite friendly dogs.” Anna held up Wolfie and waved her paws around. “What about Miss Wolfie?”

“I’d give anything to Miss Wolfie, she’s a sweetheart.”

“I would too.” Anna chuckled, looking at Bessie’s camera and back down at the puppy.

“I’d also give anything to stop watching these commercials.”

“Oh, right.” Anna clicked to a different channel before giving up and opening Netflix.

(…)

“We got permission to film?” Jane asked Maggie as the cousins placed their food at the table.

“Yeah, they were happy to let us. The manager saw Six like two weeks ago she said, and she loved it.” Maggie responded before bringing up her camera.

“Brilliant.” Jane smiled as Maggie filmed her. “What have you two been up to?”

Jane sat on a side of the table as Anne and Kat scooted into the booth. Kat pulled out a reusable straw from her bag and stuck it into her milkshake. “We were playing a new game before we left. Anna got it for me.”

Kat smiled and turned to suck on her straw before Anne put a hand out. “Wai-wai-wait, wanna race?”

“Milkshake race?” Kat asked her as Anne shoved a straw into hers.

“Just whoever can taste it first, wins.”

“Okay, three…” Kat started before the spoke in unison. “Two, one.”

At that, both began sucking the straws as hard as they could. Jane awkwardly looked at the camera then down to her salad. The second queen stared down fifth with determination as Kat simply smiled back, just as the milkshake passed through her lips. Kat pulled away giggling as Anne threw her hand down.

“No fair! Strawberry milkshakes are thinner than chocolate.”

“Wouldn’t chocolate be thinner since the strawberry one as bits of the fruit in it?” Jane asked, causing Kat to laugh harder.

“Don’t get her started Jane-“

“Sorry I don’t have as much experience sucking.” Anne replied before going back to drinking her milkshake.

“Anne.” Jane sighed while trying not to smile as Kat kept giggling.

Anne removed the lid from her milkshake then proceeded to dip a chip into the chocolate dessert, then put it in her mouth. Jane raised an eyebrow at her at which Anne rolled her eyes. “What Jane?”

“One, please don’t speak with food in your mouth. Second, chips in ice cream?”

“Yeah, it’s more common than you think. Of course that wouldn’t be obvious since weird stuff like that is normal for her.” Kat told Jane while opening her vegan chicken sandwich.

Anne swallowed before picking up another chip. “Hey, I have unique tastes. And honestly, you should try one Jane.”

“Eh, okay.” Jane picked up a chip and dipped it into the milkshake. “Cheers.”

Jane tapped it against Anne’s and place it into her mouth. With all shock, she enjoyed the mix of the chip sprinkled with salt and the sweet chocolate flavor. “Okay, you’re not wrong on that Anne.”

Both cousins chuckle with enthusiasm at Jane, causing her to nervously look to Maggie’s camera, then to Joan who sat beside her. “What’d you do to it?”

“Nothing dear, we’re just happy you’re enjoying something other than your lame salad.” Kat giggled before biting into her sandwich.

“Here I was wanting to surprise you both and all I’ve done is surprise myself.”

“Well, to be fair it did surprise us that you’d follow a suggestion coming from me.” Anne mixed her milkshake and sipped from it before opening one of her many burgers. Jane smiled gently at the two before winking happily at the camera.

(…)

Cathy wandered down the stairs and turned to see Catherine in the living area. She walked into the kitchen and started the kettle before walking up to the couch and falling into it. “Greetings Catherine.”

“Hello Catherine.” Catherine of Aragon responded, causing Parr to chuckle.

“Where’d everyone go? I haven’t been forced out of my room all day.”

“Jane took the cousins out for the TV show and Anna went to look at the animal shelter.”

“Is she getting another pet?”

“I’m sure she can contain herself, Wolfie’s all we need to feel complete.”

“Okay but if we do get another pet, can we get a bird?”

“You want to pick up after an obnoxious bird Cathy?”

“Yeah that’s fair.”

“I mean if we made Anne clean up after it then I’d love to have another pet.”

“But Anne likes dogs.” Cathy sighed before getting up to tend the kettle.

“Anne acts like a dog, and she’s just as much to clean up after.”

“Heh, you’re right.” Cathy prepared herself a cup of coffee then wandered back up to her room.

Moments pass before Anna walked through the front door. “Catherine I did something!”

“What, Anna? What’d you do-“ Catherine got suddenly interrupted by a small black puppy running up to her and jumping on her lap to lick her face.

“Hey, Magic, get off her!” Anna shouted from across the room as Wolfie danced around her feet. Bessie followed behind them, filming their interaction.

“Anna! You got another dog?!”

“You said you’d give anything to Wolfie, I assumed you’d approve of another friend.”

“Why would you assume I’d approve of anything?”

Magic jumped down to sniff around Wolfie, who pawed at Magic, suggesting they play. “Look Catherine, I know I shouldn’t usually do that but I saw another Spitz and I couldn’t leave her there. She stuck to me the moment I saw her, she even jumped into my arms. They told me that she came from a bad home, that her owner had passed and she was left to literally die by the owner’s family. I thought that we have a big accepting family, and that-“

“There’s no way that would ever happen again.” Catherine stood up and walked up to Anna. “This is the last time I’m accepting some random pet to move in with us. Understood?”

Anna looked down but nodded, as which Catherine stepped up and wrapped her arms around her. Magic ran beside Catherine and pushed her paw against her side and order to jump higher than she usually could. She continued doing this until Catherine stepped out of the hug to look down at Magic. “Hello girl, what’s up?”

At that, Magic jumped up once again but was suddenly caught by Catherine. “Oh, you apparently. She literally jumped into your arms, didn’t she?”

“She is a jumper.” Anna chuckled while scooping up Wolfie in her arms. “Wolfie, you’ve got a sister!”

Wolfie began licking Anna’s face before the two queens set down the puppies. Magic pounced on Wolfie’s side, knocking over the white dog. Before Magic could pin her down, Wolfie got up and playfully fought back.

“Anna, I don’t think they get along.”

“Catherine, they met less than a minute ago and they’re already playing! They get along quite well if you ask me.”

“You are the expert.”

(…)

“Are we about ready?” Jane asked the two who were just drinking the rest of their milkshakes.

“I’m not finished with my milkshake yet.”

“Anne, it’s basically all melted. I’d suggesting throwing it in the bin.” Jane shrugged as Anne nodded.

“Hey Kit, watch this.” Anne held the cup up and chucked it at the trash bin, the milkshake exploding on impact at the top of the bin. Jane turned her head at the sight of Anne’s milkshake scattered all over the trash bin that stood four meters away from them. Joan’s camera zoomed into the ‘thank you’ sign on the messy bin before turning the camera to Jane.

“Anne Boleyn! Honestly, I didn’t mean literally throw it! Now we are going to stay here and clean up the mess you’ve made. I try and bring you out…” Jane continued her rant as Kat turned to her milkshake.

She picked up her own milkshake and tilted it around, then pulled out her straw. She held the cup above her head as if it were a basketball, then proceeded to shoot the milkshake at the bin just as her cousin did. The one difference, Kat’s milkshake splatted at the bottom of the bin and onto the floor. Jane stood in shock as Anne picked up their leftovers then grabbed Kat’s hand and ran out the the restaurant. “Come on Maggie!”

Maggie patted Joan on the back and jogged after the chaotic duo. Jane looked over at Joan and sighed. “At least they’re back to normal.” Jane looked around at the stares she was now receiving. “Looks like we’ll be here a while though.”

(…)

“Come on, we have to hide!” Anne burst through the front door of their home followed back Kat as well as Maggie filming them. Immediately, the small black puppy began dancing around their feet.

“What, who turned Wolfie black?!” Kat asked out before kneeling down to pick up the black haired puppy and rubbing it’s fur. “Poor baby, this must not be good for your coat.”

Just then, Anna walked around the corner while holding the real Wolfie. Kat stood up with the black puppy in shock. “You got another?!”

Anna nodded, causing Anne’s jaw to drop. “Catherine will kill you.”

“Catherine would kill YOU. She trusts me.” Anna smirked as Kat ran up to her.

“Whatever, Kat, we gotta hide from Jane. We’re dead when she comes home.”

“YOU’RE dead when she comes home. She likes me.” Kat told her, earning a chuckle from Anna.

“Nice one.” Anna responded, putting down Wolfie.

Anne groaned but proceeded to search for a hiding spot away from Jane. Anna and Kat ran into the living area to play with the two dogs as Anne ran up into Parr’s room to hide away from Jane.

“What’s her name?” Kat asked while playing tug-a-war with the black fluffy puppy.

“Magic. I thought it’d be fitting.”

“I love her!” Kat opened her arms at which Magic jumped up into them. Joan stepped into the house and recorded Jane walk in, set down her purse and sit on the couch, closing her eyes. Kat looked up at Jane with concern. “Hi Jane, I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright love. They liked our show and told us it wasn’t a huge deal.” Jane took in a breath then looked at Kat who was holding Magic in her arms. Worry immediately grew on Jane’s face. “What did you do to Wolfie, love?”

“Wolfie’s right here.” Anna held up the white puppy before Jane got a better look at the newest addition to their family.

Jane smiled and kneeled down off the couch to pet the black puppy. “What’s it’s name?”

“Her name is Magic.” Kat smiled while handing her to Jane.

“She is lovely.” Magic began kissing Jane’s face, causing her to giggle. “Do they’ll get along while we’re at the show?”

“They get along swell. I’m sure they’ll be fine.” Anna told Jane while playing with Wolfie.

Catherine came downstairs and stepped into the living area to slide her shoes on. “Where’s the other two?”

“Anne is hiding from Jane and Parr probably forgot to check her clock.” Kat responded to Catherine, at which she got up again to get the other queens.

“Anne likes to hide in Cathy’s room!” Anna shouted, hoping it was loud enough for Anne to hear.

“She needs new hiding place ideas.” Jane told them while scratching Magic’s ears.

“What did you two do to Jane anyway?” Anna asked while petting Wolfie.

“We made a mess at the restaurant.” Kat told Anna. “Basically Anne made this huge mess with her milkshake, and she’s my role model so I did as well.”

“We’ve decided that if there’s fooling around, it’ll be from the both of us.” Anne stated while standing at the top of the staircase.

“Or just you being a bad influence on Kat.” Parr told her, placing a hand on Anne’s shoulder and walking her down the stairs.

Catherine jogged down the stairs and hopped down beside them. “Alright, is everyone ready to go?”

“I am.” Anna stood up and grabbed her jacket. “Two show day! Two show day!” Anna began chanting while heading to the door.

“Okay, Anna. Thank you for filming us, girls. Time for you to get ready as well.” Catherine told the ladies at they set down their cameras and got ready themselves.


	10. Episode 10

“Today- or actually tonight.. we’ve just got home from our show. Tonight I am making smoothies for all my girls, because I think they deserve it.” Anna of Cleves told Bessie’s camera as she sprinkled chocolate bits into the blender.

“It’s a special recipe with this chocolate I’ve got from Germany. I’m mixing it yogurt, bananas, and strawberries, all good for your soul.” Anna proceeded to place the lid on the blender and then she pushed down on it for it to begin blending the ingredients.

The lights flickered for a moment before the blender stopped running, soon followed by the lights shutting off. A second later, the television goes out along with the rest of the power in the house.

“What happened?” Kat stood up from the couch to and turned on her phone flashlight.

Catherine nudged Maria’s arm at the table before standing up. “Oye, que paso?”

Cathy looked over from the couch and caught on immediately. “Blackout! Blackout!”

“Vino el apagon, ay dios!” Maria began creating a matching beat by drumming on the table with her fist as Catherine continued. “Oye que paso?!”

“Blackout! Blackout!”

“Vino el apagon ay dios!”

“Okay girls! That’s enough, we need to turn the power back on.” Jane interrupted them at which Maria stopped drumming. Cathy sneezed once, then again, then a third time before getting up and walking upstairs.

Anne stood to blindly jog up to a window and look out. “The whole street is out.” Anne announced as she walked back to her bean bag on the floor before tripping over it, her arm smacking the coffee table. “Fuck!”

“Anne, language.” Jane reminded her as Joan turned on the flash on her camera. Bessie looked over at her then followed suit, the camera’s light shining into Anna’s eyes.

“Ah!” Anna rubbed her eyes before looking forward at the blender. “Aww, the smoothies.”

Catherine got up and made her way to the kitchen. “It’s alright babes, next time.”

“But this chocolate…”

“I’ll buy us some more.”

“Money ain’t ever the issue, girl.” Anna received a high five from Catherine before continuing. “It just takes ages to ship.”

Catherine held up the tin. “Well look, we’ve still got some left. We’ll make smoothies when the power comes back.”

“As long as it ain’t one in the morning.”

Kat gathered blankets out from the closet and placed them on the floor as Anne shook off her bruising hand. Maggie filmed Anne get up off the floor and look at her cousin. Kat winked at her at which Anne smirked, then proceeded to take the pillows off the couches and stack them onto the floor. Jane looked at the two work in unison for a moment, then decided to question it. “What’s happening?”

“Pillow fort-“

“We’re making a fort!” Kat exclaimed after Anne.

“We always do it when the power’s out.” Anne grabbed a bean bag and pushed it beside the other pillows, cuing Kat to cover their contraption of pillows and bean bags with a blanket.

“Look, it’s big enough for all of us!” Kat dove into the fort and placed her phone’s light in the middle of it. Anne crawled under the blanket ceiling and pushed out the pillow walls to make more room. Kat poked her head out from the back and looked around. “Come join us Jane! And you Cathy!…Cathy?”

Kat looked around the room but found no Cathy Parr. The first and fourth queen enter the living area from the kitchen, guided by the light of their phones and Bessie’s camera. “We cleaned up the kitchen, also no one open the fridge, we need the cold air to stay in there.” Anna peeked under the fort’s and wound up face to face with Kat. “Hey.”

“Greetings Anna Banana, where is Cathy Pear?”

“Hiding in her room more than likely.”

“Yeah no, the fort doesn’t work if one person is missing. Then it’s just like a club where everyone’s invited except her.”

“I’m back!” Cathy nearly fell down the stairs but maintained her balance. She held a flashlight in one hand and carried five other flashlights tucked into her other arm. “Here,” Cathy handed a flashlight to each queen. “Don’t waste your phone batteries. I’ve got some portable chargers but just in case they don’t last.”

“I’m sure we’ll be fine love, thank you.” Jane took a flashlight from Parr and clicked it on. Cathy sneezed once more while dropping one into Anna’s hand.

“You alright there?”

“Yeah, I don’t know what’s causing it. I’ve been fine around the dogs all this time.”

“Season’s allergies?”

“Possibly.”

Anne rolled out of the fort and stood up to retrieve a flashlight. Cathy tossed her one while sneezing, causing her to miss her target. The light fell right onto Anne’s foot. “Ah! Really Parr?”

“I’m sorry, I’m trying to control it.”

“You’d be dead if you didn’t sneeze like a kitten.” Anne crawled back under the fort after Maggie handed her the smaller camera to film. Anne held up the camera to her face. “Hey babes, so, the power is off, which means we’re having a slumber party because what else can you do?”

Anne turned the camera to Kat to gave it a purposefully awkward smile, at which both cousins broke out in laughter. Kat called in Wolfie and Magic to join them under the fort as Catherine walked around to peeked her head in. “Are we all meant to fit in there?”

“Yeah, should we make it bigger?” Kat rocked Magic in her arms like a baby.

“We can use the couch.”

“Let’s do it!” Kat placed down Magic and crawled out of the fort. “Come on Annie, we have to put the blanket over the couch-“

“I heard KitKat.” Anne crawled out of the fort and helped her cousin pull the blanket over the back of the couch. Kat grabbed another blanket and stretched it over the other couch as well. Cathy fell back into the chair and rocked it, holding her nose to avoid sneezing.

“We should play a game.” Jane kindly suggested while stretching out the blanket. “You girls want to play monopoly?”

“No, Anne gets too angry when she loses-“

“No I do not!” Anne interrupted Anna who broke out in laughter. “I never even lose.”

“Yeah you do, mate. You wait to buy the expensive shit because you don’t know how to spend your money-“

“You don’t either!”

“Yes I do, plus it doesn’t matter because I’m rich.”

“Not in monopoly. We start out the same-“

“And I end up more wealthy. In my old life, once more in this one, and now in monopoly.” Anna smirked at Anne who sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Okay girls, how about uno?” Jane questioned while walking around to the fort’s entrance.

“Anne rages at that too.”

“I do not!” Anne yelled at Catherine who began laughing. Cathy chuckled along with her before breaking out into four tiny sneezes. Anne slid into the fort and waved an arm. “Come with Mags.”

Maggie slipped into the fort and took back the smaller camera to film Anne. The rest of the girls enter the fort one by one as Jane stood outside lifting the blanket. “What other games have we got?”

“Never have I ever.” Anne told them as the queens encouraged it, all except Jane.

“Never have you ever what?” Jane asked, receiving sighs from them all. “Oh dear, the game?”

“Obviously the game, Jane.” Anna chuckled as Bessie turned her camera back to Jane. She crawled into the fort herself next to Joan and Cathy. Anna continued, “I’m not sure about drinking during a blackout though.”

“Yeah, let’s use fingers.” Kat put her flashlight in her lap facing up, helping light up the fort before presenting ten fingers to the center of the circle.

“Are you sure revealing our secrets to the television show is a good idea?” Cathy then did the same with her light.

“We won’t go that far Cathy, no worries.” Catherine put her fingers to the middle of the circle. Cathy sneezed into her arm then sniffled, before hesitantly showing ten fingers to the middle of the circle.

The remaining queens then sent their hands in view of the cameras as well as each other. “Would you like to start Catherine?”

“Alright, let’s see…never have I ever left the house without locking up.” Catherine smiled as Anne put down a finger, followed by Cathy before she sneezed twice more into her arm.

“Okay, I’m next. Never have I ever, uh let’s see…been an annoying twat named Catherine.” Anne kept a straight face as all three C(K)atherines began whining at her comment.

“Anne, you can’t target anyone, or else you lose.” Cleves told her, cuing Anne to dramatically sigh.

Anne glimpsed into Joan’s camera before looking back to the queens. “Okay, never have I ever…made a fool of myself when flirting.”

“You make a fool of yourself no matter what you do.” Catherine received a fake slap from Anne as Kat and Cathy put a finger down.

Anne looked around at the hands and chuckled. “Cathy you’re bad at this.”

“Usually I win these…”

“Cathy, tell us what happened.” Catherine told her while gesturing to her hands.

“Uh, so I was talking with this guy; not naming names, but basically he made me laugh and I actually spit…at his face..” Cathy got cut off by the queens’ laughter at her story. “No, see I was like lifting my chin up, when laughing and…yeah I’m sure he wasn’t interested after that…sorry if you’re watching this…” The room laughed at Parr as she rubbed her face in embarrassment. “Okay Jane you’re next.”

“This’ll be easy for you Jane.” Anna chuckled as Bessie turned her camera to Jane.

“Let’s see, uh…never have I ever twerked in costume.”

“Really Jane?” Cathy laughed while putting a finger down. Anna rolled her eyes and put one down as well, smiling. Catherine and Kat look to each other, both putting down a finger in sync and silently giggling.

“No shame Cathy. So for my go, never have I ever come up short when paying.” Anna smirked as Jane and Anne put a finger down. “Yes, I got Jane!”

“And Annie.” Kat poked Anne at which she scowled.

“I was like, fourteen with my friends and we couldn’t cover it, so we did a dine and dash- which I would never do again! I did leave money, just not the two pounds I couldn’t pay-“

“Never have I ever dine and dashed!” Kat announced as Anne angrily groaned.

“Oh, the betrayal.” Catherine laughed as Anne put a finger down.

“Really Kat? That’s only cause every time you go out to eat, you got Cleves with you! She pays for everything you order, everything you own, everything you wear-“

“Relax Anne, you could have that too if you stayed on my good side.”

“Not worth it.” Anne shrugged as Anna turned away, wheezing.

“Your call. Okay Cathy, you’re up.”

“Um, never have I ever-“ Cathy sneezes once before continuing, “oh dear, never have I ever fallen during a performance.”

“Wow, there’s a video of me everyone seems to have of me slipping on confetti.” Anne put a finger down as well as Anna and Catherine.

“I made edits to it.” Kat giggled as Anne scowled.

“I even taught you how to edit- wait, was my falling video the reason you wanted to know?”

“Yeah…” Kat smiled at the camera then covered her mouth while laughing.

“Okay Catherine, back to you.” Jane smiled while Joan turned her camera to Catherine.

“Never have I ever cried during a performance of Six.” Catherine grinned as Jane, Anna, Kat and Cathy all put down one finger. “Wait, Anna what did you have to cry over?”

“Actually, when I’m fake complaining before my song I do sometimes shed a tear, though it ain’t ever real.” Anna shrugged before the cameras turned to Anne.

“Alright, never have I ever forgotten the lyrics while performing.” Anne snapped her head over to Jane who put down a finger, as well as Kat.

“Okay Anne Boleyn, never have I ever lied to another queen for my personal benefit.” Jane glared at her as she slowly put down a finger. Cathy eyed a camera as she also put down a finger, although it went unnoticed by the other queens.

“Okay Anna, your turn.” Cathy’s eyes darted between the camera and Cleves before Bessie turned the camera to Anna.

“Never have I ever ordered food without finishing it.” Anna watched as Jane, Kat and Cathy put down a finger. “Cathy what’s going on with you?”

“I don’t know…I’m being honest.” Cathy looked down at the four fingers she had remaining on her right hand. Catherine of Aragon held eight remaining, Anne and Kat with five, Jane left with six and Anna with seven.

“Hm, never have I ever taken someone’s food without asking.” Kat smiled as Anne and Catherine put down a finger.

“Hold up, Anne eats everything but what did you take Catherine?” Anna asked her as she covered her face out of embarrassment.

“Jane, love, I care about you and all but your yogurt cups are too good-“

“Bloody hell Catherine, I yelled at Anne when those went missing!” Jane exclaimed out of surprise.

“She gets away with more than you think, she deserved it.”

“Hey!” Anne whined at the two mother figures arguing.

“I’ll buy you more, Jane.”

“I think you did pay, just ask my love.” Jane smiled at her.

“Okay.” Catherine laughed as the cameras turned to Parr.

“Um, never have I ever eaten from a trash bin.” Cathy stated as all of the queens and cameras in the fort slowly turned to Anne Boleyn.

“What? Why would you think I did?!”

“Because that’s something you would do.” Cathy raised her eyebrows at Anne before she sneezed twice into her arm.

“Well, I haven’t.”

“I know who has.” Anna stated as her eyes scanned the fort. “Someone in this room.”

“So someone’s lying?” The second queen inspected the others’ fingers to determine who did it.

“Wolfie doesn’t count Anna.” Kat rubbed between Wolfie’s ears.

“She’s not a queen nor a dog.” Anna chuckled as the ladies behind the cameras held in their laughter. “Well, she is a queen, just not historically.”

“Oh leave her be Anna.” Jane received Anna loudly wheezing in response.

“Alright, settle down, I’ve got a good one. Never have I ever been a lady in waiting.” Catherine glared over at Anne who stuck her tongue in response.

Anne, Jane and Kat each put down a finger. Anne turned to the camera smiling. “Alright, never have I ever been kicked out of a public place.”

“That’s a surprise, we can change that.” Anna suggested as Anne nodded in agreement.

Jane cleared her throat before eyeing Cathy. “Never have I ever gone wee in the dark.”

Catherine, Anne, Anna and Cathy all put down a finger. “I don’t see why you need the lights on all the time.” Anna told Jane.

“Cathy, would you like to share your story?”

“No.”

Jane laughed at Cathy’s embarrassment before turning to Joan’s camera. “So my bedroom is beside the hallway washroom upstairs, and at least once a week I hear Miss Cathy Parr smack her head against a wall, or doorway, or something while sneaking to the washroom in the morning.”

“It’s not my head!”

“Well it’s something hard!”

“That’s why you’re always covered in bruises?” Kat asked with concern while gesturing to a bruise on Cathy’s arm.

“…yeah Jane was right..” Cathy sighed before continuing, “let’s go Anna! Your turn!”

“Hehe okay Cathy, never have I ever cried watching a Disney movie.”

Jane put a finger down. “Up got me.”

Kat was next to put a finger down. “I have a list.”

“We know.” Anne chuckled at her cousin.

“Hey, you cried during Bambi.” Kat pointed at her cousin before getting her hand pushed away.

“I was- PMS…” Anne sighed putting down a finger, leaving one finger remaining. Cathy and Catherine also put down a finger each.

“Annie you’re about to lose.”

“Don’t do it Kat-“

“And it’s my turn!”

“KitKat, no..”

“Never-“

“Don’t…”

“…never have I ever dropped my microphone into the audience.”

“Fucking hell Kat!”

Kat rushed out of the fort giggling before stopping as she stood up. “Hey, the power’s back.”

“Really?” Cathy crawled out of the fort and looked around at the lights shining in the ceiling. “That works out well.”

The remaining queens and ladies make their way out of the fort. Kat grabbed the blanket covering them and began folding it. Anna jogged to the kitchen and got back out her ingredients. “Girls, we can have smoothies now!”

“Except Anne, she lost.” Catherine said directed towards Anne, at which the gremlin began fake hitting Catherine while grumbling.

“At least I get out more than you do.”

“See, that’s not true.”

Anne blew a raspberry at Catherine before rushing to the kitchen to help Anna make smoothies. Cathy sat onto the couch and brought her knees up to her chest. She sneezed four times in a row before groaning dramatically.

“You okay there Cathy?” Jane asked while tossing the pillows back onto the couches.

“Who knows?” Cathy sighed into Joan’s camera as she clicked off the recording button.

“Same queen.”


	11. Episode 11

“Yes…” The girl in green whispered to herself. Maggie brought her camera around Anne as she stared into her phone.

“Yes what?” Catherine asked while putting on her foundation in the dressing room mirror.

“This turtle eating watermelon.” Anne turned her phone in view of the camera as well as the other queens.

“That’s a tortoise.”

“Well then you can go back to your own dressing room, Parr!” Anne exclaimed as Cathy giggled and rushed out of the dressing room. Joan brought her camera up to Cathy as she walked through the hallway.

“Cathy, what’s happening today?” Joan whispered before recording Cathy turn to her.

“Oh, hello show. Today’s episode is more simple than the rest, we’re just getting ready for a two show day at Six. Right now, we’re going on an adventure to my dressing room because my makeup is not done, and warmups begin in…” Cathy brought out her phone to check the time. “…twenty-seven minutes, so let’s get-“

“Cathy!” Kat shouted as she rolled out of the dressing room on the floor. Joan filmed Kat stumble across the hall as Cathy approached her.

“Katie, these floors aren’t that clean-“

“Lemme do your makeup again but for Six!”

“Dear, we’ve got a show, I don’t want to look like…I don’t want to look so vibrant-“

“No Cathy, I’m gonna do your show makeup, nothing more. You said before warmups, right?” Kat stood up and dusted herself off.

“Yes, uh, are you going to use my makeup? Or-“

“Whatever you like, come on!” Kat grabbed Cathy’s hand and skipped into their dressing room. Jane stepped out of the room just as fast as the two entered, in which Joan kept her camera aimed up to her queen.

“Oh hello loves, I’m off to visit with the others.” Jane smiled at Joan from the front of the camera. Jane walked to the dressing room where the other queens sat in silence while focused on their phones. “Girls, want to head to the stage?”

“Warmups don’t began for like, twenty minutes.” Catherine looked up at Jane who leaned in the doorway.

“So? It’s crowded in here.”

“Sure is.” Anna sprung up and walked over to the door. “Coming ‘Lina?”

“Okay. Let the others know that we’re going down to the stage.” Catherine stood from her seat and followed Anna into the hall.

Anne slouched in her chair, deeply invested in her phone. Her eyes scanned back and fourth across the screen, at which Jane sighed. “Anne, let’s go to the stage.”

“Mm…” Anne’s focus remained on her device. “One minute.”

“Alright, I’ll meet you there.”

“Mhm.” Anne’s eyes peeked up to Jane who nodded before stepping away. Joan zoomed her camera in on Anne’s glaze which dropped back down to her phone.

She scrolled through pictures with views of islands, paradise places promising peace and relaxation. The second queen smiled to herself while sending the posts to Kat, before she stood to run down to the stage. Anne looked out to the stage from inside the wings to see Anna sprawled out center stage, with Catherine and Jane sitting on the steps of the stage. Joan had put her camera down to sit at her keyboard, as Bessie and Maria spoke to each other beside the drum set.

Cleves sat up slightly to catch a better view of the black shadow hidden in the wings. “Who’s there?”

Anne stepped out from the left wing and walked up to Anna. “Oh, hey Bo, what’s good?”

“Can we talk?”

“Woah, I’m sorry I took your twenty pounds, I’ll make it up to you.”

“What?!”

“Anne!” The fourth queen wheezed at the reaction she received. “The hell am I going to do with your money?”

Anne sighed plopped herself down beside Anna, who sat up once again only to lay her head down into Anne’s lap. “Talk to me Bo, what’s on your mind?”

“Have you talked to Kat lately?”

“Yeah, we speak to each other like, everyday.”

“Has she been talking to you about a vacation to you too?” Anne attempted to straighten Anna’s hair with her fingers to no avail.

“She has mentioned wanting to have one but I’m not sure if the others are wanting that.”

“I mean, we have a week off after this one, and I wanna go somewhere new. What about you?”

“Yeah I’m convinced it’d be fun, we should ask the others before planning on anything.”

“Don’t tell Kat before it’s set in stone that we’re going somewhere, or else she’ll get upset.”

“You’re right.”

“And maybe don’t ask Cathy…”

“Why?”

“Because she’ll be like, ‘no, according to my calculations I believe I’d be better off staying behind to watch the house and the dogs, and not have any fun,’ or something like that.”

Anna laughed at Anne’s weak impression of the sixth queen. “Or we could just surprise her?”

“As an excuse to not tell her.” Anne smiled as Anna chuckled at her comment.

(…)

The queens moved their way backstage as the band finished up the show’s last few measures of song. Anna popped out her in-ears and placed them in their case before she jogged her way up to Bessie’s camera sitting inside her dressing room. She lifted it up onto her shoulders just as Anne came running up the stairs, panting with her heels in her hand.

“What?” Anne asked breathlessly as she walked towards her dressing room.

“Your form was bad.”

“Your everything is bad.” Anne told her as she dragged herself into her dressing room.

Anna rolled her eyes at the creativity of Anne’s insult, before she aimed her camera down the staircase to film the remainder of the queens tiredly walk up the steps. “Why are you recording?” Cathy called up from the bottom just as Catherine reached the top.

Cleves turned the camera to Catherine who was fixing her hair up. The queen in red took one look at her before she began laughing, cuing Catherine to raise an eyebrow. “Why are you laughing?”

At that, Anna raised her hand to point to the in-ears still left in Catherine’s ears, causing her to groan. “That isn’t funny!”

“What’s not funny?” Jane stepped up to the hallway of the dressing rooms followed by the other queens. Anna once again pointed to Catherine’s ears, causing the other queens to giggle immaturely.

“It’s leg day for Catherine.” Cathy told the camera and Catherine glared at her.

“It’s also the day Miss Parr gets her bloody phone taken away.”

“No!” Cathy ran into her dressing room away from Catherine. Kat stepped up to Catherine and pulled the in-ears out from her ears.

“I got it Catherine, you do have the warmest costume.” Kat told her before quickly jogging down the stairs.

“Oh sweetheart, you’re the best.”

“She makes a better goddaughter than Cathy.” Anna chuckled to Catherine as she sighed.

“Cathy has her moments, although you now have my permission to pester her for incident in Ex-Wives.” Catherine smirked as Anna began cackling.

“I nearly forgot about that! Both you and Jane made eye contact with me and, I swear, I’ll go see her right now.” Anna carried the camera into the dressing room Cathy was sitting in. “Cathy, who are you?”

“Huh?”

Jane laughed before turning around. “Yeah, who are you Cathy?”

“What is this?”

“We just want to know who you are.” Anna told her, struggling to hold back laughter in order to keep the camera aimed straight.

“You’re the survivor…-“ Jane started for her as Cathy groaned.

“Shush! At least my voice didn’t crack during my song-“

Jane turned to dramatically shout at Cathy who slouched in her chair, giggling. “That was a whole week ago, try again!”

“At least she doesn’t forget her own name.” Anna stepped back to record the two.

“She says her name like three times in her introduction! Plus my name is Cathy Parr.”

“You sounded like a child. ‘I’m the survivor, Cathy Parr!’ Like, you made it lose the-“

“It was just fine! You can go to your own dressing room, Anna.” Cathy glared at her, causing Anna to chuckle.

“Fine, I’m going but not because you told me to. You smell.”

“You smell! You forget to wear deodorant like, at least twice a week-“

Anna ran out of the room laughing, cutting Cathy’s voice off from the camera’s microphone. She turned the camera around to face herself to talk to the show. “So, I’m shutting this off before Bessie sees I have it, and here’s a Kat!”

Anna snapped the camera to Kat who had just jogged back up the stairs. She looked at Anna then back to the camera, worried and confused. “Meow?”

(…)

“Come on, Kat! Even Cathy’s out here before you.” Anne stood outside the backstage door, rocking on her feet. Maria stood to the left of Maggie, who filmed Kat anxiously walk out from building.

The fifth queen rushed her way beside Cathy before the group began walking down the sidewalk outside of their theater. “We are currently on our way to get-“

“Ice cream!” Anne interrupted Cathy while jumping in front of her view of the camera.

“Alright, Anne’s getting ice cream and I’m getting sorbet, what about you Kat?”

“I don’t know…” Kat’s glaze remained fixed on the path the group walked on.

“And KitKat’s getting she doesn’t know, we’ll see you there!” Anne waved at the camera, gesturing that Maggie should turn it off. She clicks the button and lowers the camera to her side before stepping back and walking beside Kat.

“You alright there?” Maria asked Kat as the other girls turned to hear her response.

“I’m fine just, that audience was weird…”

“Yeah, no one applauded for Joan.” Maggie chuckled, causing Kat’s expression to soften.

“Oh yes they did, shush Mags.” Anne glared over at her lady who struggled to keep her voiceless laughter down. “Next time I won’t announce you.”

“Bet you would. But Kat, what was up with them? Did you see something?” Maggie questioned the youngest queen who only shrugged in response.

Cathy placed a hand on Kat’s shoulder, causing Kat to put her hand over Parr’s. She gently lowered Cathy’s gesture from off her shoulder, receiving a reassuring smile from the sixth queen.

(…)

“I wanted to talk to you two without the others.”

“What’d you do?” Catherine asked Anna as she stood in the dressing room Jane and Catherine sat in.

“What? I didn’t do anything.”

“Oh, usually when you want to talk to us separately, it’s due to you embarrassing yourself and not wanting the others to, ehm-“

“Clown you.” Catherine completed Jane’s thought as Anna rolled her eyes at the pair.

“Look, don’t think too odd of the idea at first, please…I just thought that maybe for our week off next week, we could go somewhere?” Anna paused for a moment as the other two looked at each other. “Like a vacation. Kat’s been wanting one since we moved in together and Anne has even been thinking of where we would go.”

“The only thing Anne’s ever thinking of is her phone.”

“Hehe, nice.” Catherine told Jane before Anna continued.

“No, really girls, I just think it would be good for us. We can wrap up our TV show, and have a good time away from home for a bit…” Anna looked to them for a response, before Jane leaned forward in her seat.

“What about Wolfie and Magic?”

“I’ve got friends who can dogsit them-“

“Finances?” Catherine cut off Anna who worryingly looked at them.

“I’m sure if we all chip in, and I can even cover the-“

“This is such short notice-“

“But when will another opportunity come to us? …I’d rather get out of this town for a bit as opposed to sitting around waiting to go back to work.” Anna looked at them, then took in a deep breath before continuing. “Catherine Parr didn’t hatch the idea of finding us, then wait to plan out an entire show before searching. She brought us together for the soul purpose of being together, not entertaining people or even ourselves. She, and I think I can speak for all of us when I say, we all wanted each other as a family. Now look at what we’ve become. We are more than just roommates with similar pasts, we’re united as one- I mean, that’s literally what our show is about.”

“Yeah, that has nothing to do with a vacation.” Catherine looked to Jane who shrugged before Anna stepped closer to them.

“I was getting to that! Cathy decided immediately that she would venture out of find us. She didn’t wait to check up on her current situation, she just followed her instinct and went along with her thoughts. Cathy is a reflection of all of us, and her current state is falling under the stress of all of this. Jane, you’ve been going to bed later and later. Catherine, what happened to showing up the show an hour early just to mess around? Anne and Kat have drained each other out lately and even my energy has been slipping. Don’t you think we should take this opportunity to leave for a bit and take a look at what we’ve created without a care in the world?”

Anna looked at the pair for a response before Catherine looked over at Jane. “I remember when Cathy first spoke to Anne, Anne tried to beat her up.”

At that, Anna buried her face into her hands as she shoulders sunk as low as her body would allow. The first queen took that as her cue to stand and step up to Anna. She gently placed an arm around her shoulders as Anna focused on her breathing to relax. “I’m sorry Anna, this does look like it means a lot to you.”

“I like the idea.” Jane spoke up, causing Anna and Catherine to look over to her. “I don’t believe I’ve ever been on a real vacation away from home, I think it’d be fun.”

“You’ve never visited anywhere?” Catherine asked Jane, who nodded in response.

“The closest I’ve gotten to leaving my home was when I moved into our current house, and it was so big I never felt the need to go anywhere…though now it doesn’t feel so big…”

“Well, I think that means we need to show Jane what a vacation is all about.”

“You mean it?” Anna asked Catherine, receiving a smile from the two other queens.

“Depends…where were you thinking?”

“Oh! I know…” Anna quickly pulled out her phone. “I’ve heard of the nicest islands in the Caribbean, let me show you.”

(…)

“So-“ Anne broke off in laughter while Maggie recorded her. Cathy sat to the left of Anne at the table, as Kat sat beside Maria, across from Parr who chuckled as Anne continued. “Catherine’s lady, Maria, just reminded us of a story and I think it’s worth telling to the queendom. So basically, I was just minding my own business, getting on Catherine’s nerves or whatever and-“

“You replaced each and every one her batteries with baby carrots…” Maria reminded Anne, receiving a glare soon after.

“Now she’ll have to edit that-“

“No I won’t!”

“Anyways…yeah, I replaced Catherine’s batteries with these mini carrots and she was not very fond of my choice of vegetable.” Anne raised her eyebrows at the camera as Cathy leaned back in her chair giggling. “I should’ve stuck to cucumbers.”

Cathy sat up straight to say, “…those are fruits.”

“Would you stop?!” Anne playfully jabbed her fingers into Cathy’s side, causing her to squeal with laughter. Maria shushed the pair before Anne continued. “Well, Catherine was getting sick of me that day, and so she decided she would take a comfortable seat in her chair as a break, in order to have a nice, friendly conversation with Maria. She turns over to Maria and says, ‘Anne me está follando con un rizador hoy.”

“O, ‘me molesta que Anne me siga follando con un rizador.” Maria corrects Anne who puts a fist to her mouth to keep from laughing.

“Basically, she either forgot I understand Spanish or forgot I was standing two meters away from her, and she told Maria that she’s annoyed of me shoving a curling iron…inside of her?” Anne questioned, unsure if it was safe to say for their television show, resulting in Cathy leaning back in her chair, unable to control her laughter. “She said I fucked her with a curling iron-“

Cathy’s laughter cut off Anne until tears fell down her cheeks when suddenly, a loud slam echoed throughout the ice cream shop caused every single costumer to look in her direction. She had fallen back in her chair at which the girls turned to her in shock. Cathy awkwardly stood up, picked up her chair and sat back down as if nothing happened.

After being silent the duration of their time out, Kat finally let out a small chuckle at Cathy’s embarrassment. The sixth queen playfully scowled at her before placing her spoon in her bowl. “I think I’m ready to leave now.”

“Me too.” Anne smiled as she stood up with her bowl.

“Annie?” Kat quietly asked, causing Anne’s expression to soften. Kat eyed the camera before looking back up to her cousin. “Please don’t launch it this time.”

Anne laughed softly while walking around to put an arm around the younger cousin. “I think we’ve already made quite a scene, don’t worry Kit.”

(…)

“Hello babes, we’re back and Catherine wants to take you to the roof so good luck up there.” Jane smiled and handed the smaller camera to Catherine of Aragon.

“Don’t get your costume messy!” Cathy shouted up as Catherine climbed up the ladder to the top of the theater.

“Don’t fall out of another chair, Cathy!”

“Don’t believe everything you hear from Anne!”

“Jokes on you, Maria told me all about it.” Catherine pulled herself up onto the roof. “You coming up as well, Kat?”

The queens standing below her made their way out of the path to the roof. Kat stepped up to the ladder and climbed up as soon as Catherine had reached the top. Kat pulled herself through the square hole in the ceiling and crawled onto the roof, careful not to rub her costume against anything.

“Neat up hear, isn’t it?” Catherine moved the camera to face Kat, who stood up and looked out to the sky.

“I’ve been up here before.”

“Oh yeah…it’s nice not to be alone this time.”

“Just because you’re not alone doesn’t mean don’t feel alone.” Kat’s eyes moved up to the clouds gliding above their heads.

Catherine paused for a moment as the words worked through her mind. She turned off the camera and stepped closer to Kat. “Are you alright?”

Kat sighed and stepped closer to the edge of the roof. Catherine walked closer to the young queen and placed a hand on her shoulder. Kat looked up to the queen in gold then looked down at the ground far below them. “Am I a brat?”

“What was that, love?”

“Catherine…” Kat looked back to her. “Be honest, am I a brat?”

“Heavens no! Who would ever put the thought into your head?” Catherine placed an arm around Kat’s shoulders.

“They started chanting ‘Kat’s a brat’ over and over again in the audience. I swear I’m not like that anymore!”

“I promise, they were only making jokes. No one thinks you’re a brat, and there’s no way you could even be one, you’re an adult.” Catherine reminded Kat as she wrapped her arms around Aragon.

“I know…I’ve just been overwhelmed lately. I honestly just need this break to come sooner.”

Catherine looked down at the girl before smiling softly. “I promise you, this break will be well worth it.”

“…okay.” Kat pulled away from the oldest queen and walked towards the exit in the roof before Catherine grabbed her hand.

“Wait Kat…let me fill you in.”

“On what?”

“Twenty minutes!” Anne called up to the roof before jumping down the ladder out of sight.

“Thank you twenty.” Kat weakly responded with. “We should head back inside.”

“Kat, listen to me…” Catherine proceeded to explain the plan her, Anna and Jane had come up with. At this, Kat would struggle to keep her smile down the entirety of the show.

(…)

“Wait, did you get the tickets already?” Anne swung herself into the car as Jane and Kat moved to the backseat.

“No Anne, we’ll finish looking at them tonight, but I’m pretty sure we’ve settled on the Bahamas?” Catherine looked to Anna to slid into the passenger seat before setting the smaller camera on the dashboard.

“We have, and I want the Diamond resort-“

“And I want Sunny Shores. You only want Diamond because of the name, plus Sunny Shores comes with a spa.”

“We can just go to a spa, it doesn’t need to be in the hotel. Plus, it’s probably more expensive which was your main concern.”

“Shh, Cathy’s coming.” Anne blurted out, interrupting Catherine and Anna as Cathy slid behind the passenger seat with her book.

Catherine adjusted the camera on the dashboard as Cathy closed her door. “Alright queendom, next week for you all will be our last episode of the series, woo!”

Catherine applauded as the other queens expressed their own forms of enthusiasm, other than Cathy who kept her face in her book, oblivious to any plans the queens have created. “We are going to have a great time during our final episode, and hopefully you will too, right Cathy?”

“Huh?”


	12. 11.5

”Cathy? Open up, my love.” Jane spoke into Parr’s door after knocking her signature rhythm.

“Ahh-!” Cathy stumbled out of her chair and jogged up to the door, opening it. “I’m here, yes, hi…come in.”

She opened the door wider for Jane and ran back to fall onto her bed. “Have you been sleeping well?” Jane asked as she stepped into Cathy’s room and looked around.

“Ehm, I slept last night if that’s what you’re looking for.” Cathy sheepishly smiled at Jane sighed and returned a grin.

“You should really sleep tonight- Cathy, where are all your things?”

Cathy sat up to face Jane, raising an eyebrow. “…in my room? I mean, lots of my things are in the closet-“

“Cathy…?” Jane was struck with realization walked over and sat onto the bed, beside Parr. “Anne was meant to tell you, did she not?”

“Hm…earlier she tried to slide an egg under my door, but it broke so I made her clean it up.”

“She didn’t tell you…”

“No, she told me. She told me that Aragon said I needed to ‘stop using the butter spreader for toast if I’m just going to put it back with crumbs all over it’ but I haven’t even made toast lately.”

Jane looked down to her knees then back to Cathy, fidgeting the lace of her skirt. “You don’t get too angry when something’s gotten you upset, do you?”

“What? Jane, it’s fine if it was you-“

“No, that’s not- …yeah it was me, but that’s not what I’m talking about. Anne was meant to tell you about a trip we’re all going on.”

“A trip? Where are we going?”

Jane smiled, “we’re to leave for the Bahamas.”

“The Bahamas?” Cathy’s eyes suddenly sparked a bright glow. “That’s quite a ways away, about nine hours, isn’t it?”

“Nine and a half hours. You were close.”

“I get a point for that one.”

Jane put out a hand for Cathy, at which she slammed her hand into Jane’s. Cathy received a smile for her enthusiasm, before she asked, “when do we leave?”

“Well Cathy, not everyone was expecting you to be excited about going, so we waited to tell you when we-“

“You waited to tell me when we’re leaving?”

“I’m sorry, they just-“

“Jane, when does our flight leave?”

“Seven.”

“Seven?”

“In the morning.”

“What day-“

“Tomorrow.”

Cathy’s smile had now faded completely as she froze and looked up at the third queen.

“Cathy, I swear! I didn’t mean for this to upset you, I just went along with-”

“AaaAAAAHHHHH!!” Cathy jumped up from her bed and bolted out the door. She ran down the stairs and stopped in front of Catherine who sat in her chair. “Catherine we’re leaving in the morning?!”

Catherine froze for a moment at Cathy’s volume before responding. “Yes, we need to leave by five if we-“

“AaaAAAHHHH!” Cathy continued screaming as she burst into the closet and jumped up to grab her suitcase, the only one left on the top shelf as the others had already gotten theirs packed. The bag fell onto her face and pushed her back into the floor, causing her to go quiet.

Anna stood up to jog over to Parr. “Cathy! Do you need help?”

“AAAAAHHH!” Cathy screeched in response as she got up, lifted the suitcase over her shoulder and sprinted back up the stairs. She bursts back into her room and threw down her suitcase before nearly ripping the door off her closet.

Jane quickly stepped up to Cathy and put her hands onto her arms, causing her to quit panic packing her things. “Catherine Parr! You need to calm down, you have all evening to pack.”

“I was meant to publish my essays on the works of aminoglycosides in two days!” Cathy freed herself from Jane’s hands and rushed to her desk. “I’ve only just gotten to gentamicin, and I have three other papers to complete before-“

“Cathy!” Jane interrupted her frantic rambling, resulting in Parr turning to her with a pout. “You’ve been working nonstop, at home and at the theater. You can postpone this a week, can’t you? …What have you got lose if you don’t?”

“My dignity.”

“You’re overreacting, darling. A few minutes ago you seemed so happy to be coming with us.”

“I just didn’t know it’d be so soon…” Cathy walked up to Jane and dropped her head onto her shoulder. Jane wrapped her arms around the sixth queen and sighed.

“This is your break, my love. We’re going to have the best time, Anna kept talking about how much you wanted to try surfing.” Jane fixed up Cathy’s hair with one hand while keeping the other around her back. “Promise you won’t write and read the whole time?”

“Can I at least get this out? Then I swear, no more for the rest of the trip.” Parr looked up to meet Jane’s eyes.

“No one’s stopping you, love. Just promise me you’ll get enough sleep tonight.”

“Can’t I sleep on the plane?”

“Catherine, it would be better if you slept in your bed. I’d suggest you work on the plane, hm?” Jane told her as she looked down at her suitcase. “Promise me?”

Cathy looked back at her and nodded slightly. “I promise.”

“Thank you Cathy. If I find you skipping time with us for your projects, I will be sure Anna launches you in a pool.”

“She wouldn’t do that.” Cathy stepped away from Jane to organize her clothes in her suitcase.

“Boleyn will, I’ll tell her.”

“She can’t even lift me.”

“I’m sure if I told her, she’d be determined to prove you wrong.” Jane moved over to the door.

“I dare you.”

“Oh, I’m threatened.” Jane dramatically placed a hand over her forehead, causing Cathy to send her a glare, followed by the two giggling at each other. “We’ll be sure you’re up in the morning. No caffeine for the rest of tonight-“

“Yeah, I know the drill.” Cathy told her as Jane smiled and closed the door. Parr smiled down at her suitcase as her heart suddenly felt another rush of excitement. Of course she would want a vacation, what better way to spend time with her queens?


	13. Episode 12

“You’re filming now?” Bessie asked Joan who gave a nod. She turns to camera to Catherine, looking down at her phone.

“We’ve got an hour and fifteen minutes before we’re called to board the plane. You girls are free to roam but please do be at our gate in an hour.” Catherine announced as she slid her phone in her pocket.

“And don’t spend too much while we’re here, we have a whole week ahead of us of wasting our money on overpriced food and souvenirs.” Bessie added while putting an arm around Maria.

Anne grabbed her cousin’s hand before Kat ran off with her, headed straight towards a gift shop. Anna took Jane’s arm and walked to the small tea corner in the airport, gesturing for Bessie and Maria to follow as Cathy stood behind staring at the ground, eyebrows furrowed. Catherine stepped up to her and brought her chin up. “What’s the matter, my dear?”

“Coffee’s expensive here. They shouldn’t be charging so much, these people don’t deserve it.” Cathy crossed her arms and eyed the coffee shop across the airport.

“That’s how it goes.” Catherine responded to her, at which her goddaughter pouted more.

“And it’s always watered down! They never make it right.” Cathy stomped her feet on the ground immaturely.

Catherine chuckled and put an arm around her. “Good thing you already had some.”

At that, Cathy scowled and stared down the coffee shop. Catherine looked at her and sighed. “Darling, you just had a cup-“

“And?!” Cathy snapped up at her godmother.

“Excuse me, who are you talking to?” Catherine raised her eyebrows as Parr sighed and shoved her face into her hands. Catherine wrapped her arms around the smaller queen and gently brushed through her hair with her fingers.

“I’m sorry Catalina.” Cathy looked up at her. “I’m just upset because I was told only yesterday we’d be leaving.”

“That’s understandable love, but I promise you that everything will be alright. You’re allowed to sleep on the plane.”

Cathy paused for a moment before turning to look at the coffee shop once more. “No, I’ve got work to do.”

She took Catherine’s hand and made her way towards the small coffee shop in the airport, which Catherine sighed and followed along. Joan turned down her camera and looked to Maggie, who smiled in response. “You think Bess will get mad if I pay for candy here?”

Maggie began walking to the gift shop as Joan quickly followed along. “Ehm, she’ll probably give you a good speech on how you should’ve gotten it earlier-“

“But she didn’t wanna stop!”

“…so there’s no reason she should get mad.” Joan continued, causing Maggie to beam at the pianist who couldn’t help but grin in return.

(…)

“What’s our plan?” Bessie asked Kat as she danced in front of the camera, shifting her weight from one leg to the other as the boat rocked.

“Right now we’re headed to our resort on this boat, and everything’s going well for the most part-“

“Except Catherine was scared of the turbulence the whole plane ride!” Anne interrupted her cousin, smirking as Catherine stood behind the camera, shaking her head with disapproval.

“It made her slightly anxious Anne, but she was brave the whole time and she did a great job.” Kat beamed warmly at Catherine who smiled back.

Jane walked beside Anne and faced the camera. “See, when Anne gets scared she throws a fit for about an hour as opposed to taking a deep breath and…”

“-and not flipping out.” Kat finished for Jane, who stumbled out of frame, laughing.

“She’s not wrong.” Catherine chuckled at which Anne stomped away from the group.

“There she goes.” Jane stepped up to where Anne was standing.

“I’m checking on Cathy!” Anne yelled back, marching to another section of the boat.

“That’s what I was getting to,” Kat continued. “We’re all pretty tired from the plane ride, but everyone’s okay except for Cathy, who gets sea sick easily.”

“Cathy has the weakest stomach ever, weaker than all of us, yeah?” Jane looked at Kat who kept her focus on the Bessie’s camera.

The third queen nudged the fifth, who turned to Jane and paused. “Oh, you’re asking me?”

“Yes! I turned to you and everything!” Jane laughed out while Kat placed a hand on Jane’s shoulder, leaning over and giggling until she ran out of breath.

“Weaker than all of us, yeah?” Jane repeated as the two queens both smiled in silence, reenacting the scene before they both broke out in laughter again. Jane calmed herself as she put a hand on Kat’s back. “Okay okay, continue.”

“Cathy has the weakest stomach I know, and Anna’s taking care of her right now.” Kat looked behind her to the other queens’ direction before turning back. “We’re off for the hotel currently, and once we get there we’re gonna order some food, and sleep!”

“Now, you won’t see every bit of our vacation, but I think Anna wanted to film some surfing with our new waterproof camera cases.”

“We get to swim with pigs!”

“Yes, we’ll swim with pigs, visit shops, Catherine wants to see the flamingos, right?”

Catherine nodded and stepped into view of the camera. “The resort we’re going to is beside a wildlife area with flamingos.”

“She loves flamingos.” Jane gestured to Catherine as she walked back out of frame.

“I like their names.”

“What if one was named Cherry?” Jane asked, causing Kat to turn to her.

“I like the word flamingo.”

“Oh.” Jane snickered, causing Kat to wheeze. “I thought you meant-“

“I know what you thought I meant!” Kat continued laughing as they both looked over the side of the boat. Bessie panned the camera to the shore as they approached the resort.

Kat and Jane stared in awe at the large hotel surrounded by bright green plantation, dimmed slightly by the sun setting. Lights around the hotel soon flicked on, revealing pools of water surrounded by tall palm trees. Small shops and restaurants stood scattered across the island as the boat suddenly stopped, resulting in a slight jolt. The queens regained their balance before a man announced that they had reached land, and should begin heading off the boat.

Kat stepped up to the camera as Jane began walking away. She sung softly, “guess it’s time to go.”

(…)

Anne stood outside the larger hotel room beside her cousin, both childishly bouncing on their toes while waiting for the door to open. Joan stood filming in front of the pair as Jane approached them from behind, placing a hand on Anne’s shoulder. “Love, you’ve left your clothes in the bathroom.”

“I know, we’re not swimming in our clothes, are we?” Anne responded, looking at the camera then back to the door.

“No, I meant put them in the basket with Joan’s. I’m planning on washing them.”

“When are you washing them?” Anne turned behind her as the door in front of them opened.

“Tomorrow so I can wash your suits as well.” Jane responded as Anne nodded her head, following her cousin in rampaging the hotel room.

“Which bed’s Cathy’s?” Anne blurted out, “I wanna rub my flip flops in it!”

“Anne, no!” Catherine of Aragon slid into the larger hotel room. “Respect their things for once.”

Cathy dragged herself out of the bathroom, appearing just as dead tired as usual. Kat stepped up to her immediately and wrapped her arms around her. “Cathy, you doofus. You need sleep.” The fifth queen pinched her cheeks as Parr stood unfazed.

“Did you just use the restroom with the door open?” Anne asked, stepping beside Cathy.

“No, haven’t you heard?” Anna hopped over a bed and approached them, sending an arm around Kat. “She lives in the bathtub now.”

“Oh shush.” Cathy responded, turning her back to Anne. “Can you adjust the straps?”

Anne began tightening the straps on Cathy’s suit as Cleves continued. “Imagine waking up in the middle of night to go wee, just to be scared to death by this curly haired munchkin writing in the bathtub. Fully clothed, no water, relaxing in it as if it’s a couch.”

“Hehe, munchkin.”

“Shut it, gremlin.” Cathy said back, resulting in Anne suddenly yanking on the straps of her top. Parr whined out an ‘oww’ before Anne moved them back into place and pulled the straps gently to where they would fit snug.

“Quit being so salty,” Anne hugged Cathy from behind, resting her head on Parr’s shoulder. “We can’t risk you dissolving in the ocean.”

“Rude.” Cathy deadpanned as Anne placed a kiss on her cheek before stepping away.

“Aside from Cathy, how did everyone sleep?” Catherine asked as she stuffed towels into Jane’s beach bag.

“Oh, I slept like a baby-“

“She’s not lying!” Anne interrupted Jane and turned to the camera. “Jane Seymour did in fact wake up multiple times last night to poo her pants and to beg for-“

“Anne! That’s enough!” Kat shot her hands over her cousin’s mouth to prevent her from saying more.

“We need to get her a shock collar.” Catherine told Jane who failed to hold back a chuckle.

“Some kind of filter.” Jane agreed as Joan recorded the queens exiting the hotel room.

The group made their way down to the lobby before splitting off into two separate directions. Jane, Kat, and Joan made their way to a comfortable spot in the sand between the water and pavement. The remainder of the group stopped by a surf shop.

After about twenty minutes of carrying around surfboards, the queens found each other on the beach. Catherine dropped down her surfboard and slid on her rash guard suit over her yellow bathing suit. Cathy and Anna followed ‘suit’ and picked up their boards before- “WAIT!”

Jane sprung up and grabbed Cathy’s arm, spinning her around. “What’s wrong Jane?!”

“Sunblock.” Jane sprayed Cathy with sunscreen as Anna grabbed the bottle of sunblock lotion for their faces.

“Get o’er here Bo, I am not about to spend the rest of the week with you complaining about your skin peeling.” Anna called out as the gremlin made her way over to her.

Anna began laying drops of lotion across Anne’s face before she stepped away.

“I can do it myself!” Anne scowled as she rubbed the sun lotion into her skin.

“Here Kat.” Jane sprayed down her arms and neck, careful not to get it into her eyes.

“Now, if I find out one of you doesn’t reapply or didn’t put enough on, I will definitely slap your burns as hard as I can to ensure you protect your skin for next time.” Anna announced to the group before Jane began spraying her back with sunblock. “Jane, I don’t burn, my skin is dark enough-“

“You still need it, Anna!”

“Yeah, Anna.” Catherine nudged her as she finished rubbing sun lotion on her face. “Let’s go.”

“Alright, you coming Cathy?” Anna asked as Bessie handed her the smaller camera, now wrapped in a water proof case.

Cathy stumbled around with her surfboard in hand before regaining her balance. “Yes!” Parr squeaked out as she jogged up to them.

Anna wrapped the band of the camera case around her wrist and held it up to her face. “This thing on?”

Catherine peeked over at the camera and smiled. “Yes. Welcome to Anna’s spectacular surfing segment.”

“Heh, alliteration.” Parr grinned as her face popped up in the corner of the camera screen.

“Is your board even waxed?” Cleves asked Aragon, turning the camera towards her board.

“Yes, they waxed it for free because we’re renting.”

“You tell them to?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool.” Anna told her as she adjusted the camera angle. Maria walked a bit behind the group, following their movements with her camera.

Once the three reached shore line, Anna and Catherine kneeled down to wrap the leash of their surfboards around their ankles. Anna turned over and wrapped the band around Cathy’s ankle, tightening it to ensure the board doesn’t get washed away.

“I’m going further out, but I’ll keep an eye on you two. Be safe Cathy.” Catherine eyed her goddaughter who looked up at her, nodding.

“Have fun.” Anna responded before Catherine stepped through the water, heading further into the ocean.

Cathy threw her board at the water and pushed it across the waves beside Anna, who placed her board gently into the water. She climbed onto her board, demonstrating for Cathy to do the same. Parr followed Anna’s lead in swimming out to deeper waters, more waves crashing their way.

“We need to get past these smaller waves before we ride any real ones.”

“Right.” Cathy pushed her arms against the water current while trying to keep up with Anna. The two swam out into the ocean and floated on their boards, riding swiftly over the gushes of water that came towards them.

The two surfed their way through a few mediocre waves and ride ins, but were unsuccessful in riding back to shore.

“Pull yourself up and ride this one. Now!” Anna shouted to Cathy, who followed her instructions. She kicked her feet hanging off the surfboard as the wave passed underneath their boards, leaving them slightly out of breath. Anna walked across the ocean floor and turned her head back to the shore, raising an arm out of the water. “Look, Catherine found her way back.”

Cathy turned her head to see her godmother laying down her surfboard and sitting on it, squeezing the water out of her bun. Maria stood beside her, camera aimed directly towards Cathy and Anna.

The sixth queen looked down into the water while the ocean moved her body, swaying back and fourth. Cathy felt comfortable, imagining every little creature in the sea were taking turns in brushing against her legs. The sensation was calming, similar to when she thought about-

“Aye, look there!”

Anna’s command knocked Cathy out of her thoughts. She turned around to see a large hill of water speeding her way. “Quick! Get on your board, balance yourself and stand when you’re ready!”

Parr did as she was told, studying Anna’s movements before the huge wave pushed her towards the shore. Cathy turned around just as the wave reached her, submerging her beneath the water and vigorously forcing her in multiple directions all at once. The leash attached to Cathy’s foot suddenly pulled her out from the unforgiving gushes of saltwater into a calmer setting of gentle waves. She was now able to pull herself towards the board, her head breaking through the surface, allowing her to gasp for air as she pushed herself onto the board.

Anna had successfully ridden back to shore, and pulled her surfboard over to Catherine, keeping an eye out for Parr.

“There she goes.” Catherine had stood up in an attempt to get a better view of Cathy, who struggled to catch her breath while holding onto her surfboard. Maria kept her camera aim fixed on Cathy as Anna shook her wet arms out.

“Is she okay?”

“Yeah, she’s back on her board.”

“She’s not paying attention. Should I go out there?”

“No Anna, relax. I have faith that she’ll make it back just fine.”

“If you say so.” Anna looked out to her nervously. She trusted Catherine, but she also prepared herself to swim out to Cathy at any given moment.

A short ways away stood the two cousins, Anne struggling to stand up straight after riding in on her bodyboard. Kat clapped her hands at her cousin who pushed her smaller board into the sand proudly.

“I wanna do that!”

“You want to?”

“Yeah!”

“Ehm, you can try but you gotta be careful. Here,” Anne released the leash from her wrist and placed the board on the sand. “Lay your stomach on the edge of the board.”

Kat climbed onto the board, her knees sinking into the sand as her stomach sat gently on the board.

“Good, pull yourself up a bit and hold onto the nose.” Anne instructed, pointing to the rounded end of the board. Kat placed her hands on the nose and pulled her body further onto the board.

“There, now no matter what, you gotta stay on your board like that, and- oh my god, ha!”

“What? What am I doing wrong?”

“No, Cathy just wiped out on her surfboard.”

“What- Anne! Is she okay?!”

“She’s okay, she’s close enough to the shore. Damn, she stood up on it actually.” Anne moved her head around to catch a better view of Cathy. Kat stood up to see as well, dusting the sand off of her skin.

“Look, Anna’s going out to get her.” Kat watched as Anna ran out to the sea and pulled the sixth queen out of the water.

“Heh, she can’t even balance herself now.”

“Why do you love watching people struggle?” Kat looked up at her older cousin.

Anne shrugged in response. “Confidence.”

“What if she’s actually hurt?”

“Eh, she looks fine. Anna’s got her.”

“Hm, right…” Kat wrapped the bodyboard leash around her wrist and looked out to the light blue waves crashing into the shore. “Are the waves safe for me?”

“Completely Kat, that’s why we’re over here. These waves are better for boogie boarding, and those larger ones out there are better for surfing.” Anne gestured out to a different section of the beach.

“Um, okay…can you come with me?” Kat lifted the board and turned to her cousin with puppy eyes.

“Of course Miss KitKat.” Anne placed a hand on her cousin’s back and moved closer to the water, turning her head around to eye down anyone staring in their direction.

Catherine pulled off the band on Cathy’s ankle as Anna set her gently in the sand. Maria continued filming while she coughed a bit before wringing her hair out, laying back into the sand and panting.

“You should have gone back out with her!”

“But you told me-“

“Look at her, she could’ve gotten hurt.”

The fourth queen looked down at the sixth, who looked innocently up at Catherine. She turned to Anna, chuckling softly to her. Anna removed the camera from her wrist and filmed Catherine turning her head down at Cathy.

“What is so funny, Cathy? You nearly drowned!” Catherine crossed her arms as her goddaughter beamed at her.

“Catherine, didn’t you see? I stood up!” Cathy celebrated, laughing slightly harder before breaking out into coughs once again.

“Wh- Cathy!” Aragon attempted to protest as Anna kneeled down, patting Cathy’s back as her coughs settled down.

“We both saw you Cathy. We were cheering until you got knocked out by the wave.”

“I was not knocked out, I was fully conscious. The water is just, slightly stronger than I am.”

“Anna!” Came a yell from far away.

“Heh, slightly?”

“Anna! Help!” The shout from a distance interrupted the conversation. “Anna!”

“Who’s calling my name?” Anna stood up to look around for the source of her name.

“Anna! Help me!” Out of seemingly no where, Kat dove into Anna’s back. She ducked behind her, wrapping her arms around her stomach.

“Kat? What are you doing?”

“It’s not that bad, Kat!”

“It is! I’m in public!” Kat cried out, burying her face into Anna’s shoulder. Anne jogged her way up to the group and set down her board.

“What’s wrong with her?“

“Katie, your top?” Cathy squinted her eyes as Catherine’s shot open, noticing the absence of Kat’s bikini top.

“Yeah, her top flew off in the ocean and now she’s all embarrassed.” Anne sat beside Cathy casually, acting as if the situation was the smallest mishap she’d ever witnessed. “It’s alright Kat, you don’t have much to cover.”

“Anne, watch it.” Cleves shot her a death glare, causing Anne to raise her hands in defeat. “It’s alright, Kat. Cover yourself with a board and I’ll fetch you a towel.”

Anna attempted to turn around as Catherine held up her board, setting it in front of Kat as Anna stepped forward.

“I’ll be right back.” Anna patted her on the shoulder before running away from the group. She looked down at the camera which remained in her hand and held it up to her face.

“Hey viewers. If you ever need a good workout, run in the sand.” Anna spoke between between breaths as she sprinted across the beach. She stopped as she reached Jane further down the shore, sliding into her which created a cloud of sand aimed at her feet.

“Who’s that?” Jane turned to see Anna, who began digging through her beach bag. Joan clicked on her camera and faced it up at Cleves. “Anna, why?”

“Kat lost her top in the ocean and she needs a towel.”

“Oh dear, here.” Jane pulled a towel out from the bottom of the bag as Anna swung it up and over her shoulder. “I’m collecting seashells.”

“That’s sweet and all Jane, but Kat’s topless. Do come join us.” Anna sprinted away from Jane and back towards the group. Jane smiled to Joan’s camera and began walking in the direction Anna ran.

“I don’t know whether to laugh or be concerned.”

“Would she laugh at you if you lost your top?” Joan couldn’t help but ask while filming her.

“Hehe, she’d probably laugh at me. Good thing I’m wearing a one piece.” Jane slid her thumbs beneath the straps of her white bathing suit, grinning.

The two carried light conversion as they approached the rest of the queens, Kat’s head sticking out from the sand. Jane walked up to Kat’s head in the sand and looked down at her. “Hello down there.”

The girl whipped her pink hair around and looked up, squinting from the sun but recognizing the queen who stood above her. “Hi Jane, I’m a mermaid!”

“I can see that…” Jane told her as Joan turned to film the queens drawing an outline of a mermaid tail in the sand. She chuckled and placed her two largest seashells on top of the sand in place of where her bikini top would be.

“I’m flattered.” Kat smiled up at Jane, still squinting from the sun. Jane stepped over to where her shadow blocked the sun from Kat’s view. The youngest queen blinked a few times before suddenly gasping at the sight of Jane. “Oh my goodness, Jane!”

“Yes? What’s wrong?”

Anne looked over at the blond women and immediately wheezed at her appearance, Catherine nudging her harshly before standing up to approach Jane.

“Love, did you happen to forget someone when applying sunscreen?”

Jane lifted her sunglasses, causing the group to cringe at the burn lines across her face. She turned over to Joan filming her and gasped, “oh my goodness dear, I’m terribly sorry!”

“No, I got some on. I burn no matter how much I apply, don’t worry about me Jane.”

“Yeah, maybe take a look at yourself.” Anna put a hand beneath Jane’s arm and lifted it near her face.

“Oh my…” Jane stood slightly shocked at how red her skin had gotten. “Oh dear, this is it girls. I’m going to-“

“No Jane, it’s just a really bad sunburn. You’ll be okay.” Cathy walked over to her and put an arm around her. “You are quite warm though.”

“Yeah…go ahead Anna.”

“Do what?”

“Oh yeah, you said you’d slap whoever got burnt.” Anne eagerly watched her as she looked over to Jane.

“Jane, I wasn’t serious. If anything, that rule applies to Anne and her only.” Anna reassured Jane, who let out a sigh of relief.

“Really?” Anne questioned at Anna’s remark.

“I think we’ve all had enough of the beach today.” Catherine told the group, receiving only nods and agreements. “Let’s head back and, hey! Careful getting out of the sand, Kat.”

“Let’s leave her here.”

“No! Don’t leave me here!”

“We can at least get some food before we let her out, like I’m quite hungry after-“

“That’s enough of that, Anne.”

(…)

“We’re at dinner.” Jane smiled as Maria turned the camera to film down long dinner table.

Kat rocked in her chair while picking at her food with her fork, suddenly noticing Jane talking to the camera and smiling. “Full disclosure, it’s a game that we play!”

“What?”

“No! We’re not playing that.” Cathy sighed before sipping her water.

“It’s from the Addams Family, Jane. The musical.”

“Oh right, ‘I’m being pulled in a new direction~”

“Mhm.” Kat assured her before biting into her corn.

“As I was saying, we’re all back from the beach, and now we’re at this restaurant.” Jane gestured her hands as if she were presenting the restaurant. “I know I look like a tomato-“

“Because you belong in the kitchen.” Anne’s foot was then stomped by Kat’s from under the table. “That didn’t hurt physically but it nearly killed me emotionally.”

“Anyway…” Jane cleared her throat as Maria turned the camera to her. “-we’re having dinner right now. The beach went, a bit awful but it turned out all good except for my skin. I got all burnt up, Kat lost her top in the ocean, and Cathy I guess almost drowned, right?”

“Meh, I was fine. I’ve still got water in my ears.” Cathy tilted her head to the side, tapping the other side in an attempt to unclog her ears.

“Mate, you’ve got to slam your ear on a pillow.” Anna turned Cathy’s head back up as they were at dinner, and in public.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean smack your head into a pillow on its side, and after five tries it should be clear.”

“Really?”

“Trust me.”

“Okay, I’m doing that tonight.” Cathy looked to the camera before stabbing a fork into her potatoes.

The queens ate in silence for a moment before Anne looked at the camera and spoke up. “I nearly drowned today.”

“Oh mm, you did not nearly drown-“

“I did! I did almost drown today.” Anne and Catherine argued back and fourth before Kat turned to her cousin.

“Annie, you only got caught up in the waves for a moment.”

“Yeah, and so did your top!” Anne snapped, causing Kat to freeze for a moment.

“Well I wouldn’t drown myself while bodyboarding, as you would accidentally drown yourself while in the shower.” Kat smugly responded with, Anna nearly choking on her food at the comment.

“Aha! She’s right!” Catherine pointed a finger in Anne’s face, at which she swiped at but missed.

“Enough. I’m sure the viewers at home will all laugh at you crying about losing your bikini.”

“They can’t show the footage if I don’t have a top on.” Kat crossed her arms.

“They can blur it, as long as they have your consent. Right Mags?”

“Yup.” Maggie looked up from her food, rubbing her eye gently.

“See? Now you can take just your bikini bottoms and your sass, and-“

“AaaaAAAAHH!! AAHAHAHE! OW! OW!” Maggie suddenly jumped up out of her seat, sending her chair flying back into the floor. She held a hand covering one eye, the other searching and spotting the nearest restroom. Maggie bolted towards it and shot through the doors, now out of the queens’ sight.

“What on earth was that?” Catherine asked, the queens shrugging in response. The rest of the restaurant gradually turned back to their own tables after witnessing the guitarist’s outburst. Maria set down her camera and jogged through the doors Maggie had ran into.

After five minutes of their absence, Maria carefully led Maggie back to her seat, receiving stares from all of the queens.

“Is she alright?” Catherine questioned Maria, who nodded in return.

“She rubbed pepper in her eye, and then rubbed it in her other eye after wiping a tear, but she says she feels better. She’s just kind of a mess right now.” Maria set an arm around her and rubbed her shoulder.

Maggie blinked a few times and looked at the table, revealing the bright redness in and around her eyes.

“Woah, she looks higher than Cathy.” This time, is was Parr stomping on Anne’s foot beneath the table.

“I am not high.”

“You sometimes-“ Anne was cut off by a spoonful of food entering her mouth from Cathy’s plate.

Jane cringed at Anne’s comment then turned back to Maggie. “Do you need eyedrops? I’ve got some in my bag.”

“Please.” Maggie begged her, causing Jane to begin reaching in her purse to find the bottle.

“I said she looks like Joan after a show.” Maria announced, receiving a few laughs and a sigh from Joan as Jane handed Maggie the eyedrops.

“She looks like Joan period.” Kat added, Joan shaking her head before Cathy places a reassuring hand on her back.

“No, her eyes match Jane’s skin.” Catherine smiled as Cathy softly cackled at the comparison.

Maggie rolled her eyes at their comments, suddenly wincing at the movement. “Ahh- it still stings.”

(…)

“It usually fades at least halfway after the first night.” Anne told Jane while laying upside down on her hotel bed, beside Joan.

Jane sighed to herself, squirting a dollop of aloe vera into her hand and rubbing it into her sunburned face. “Thank you for bringing this, seemed to have been the-“

“-the one thing you forgot?”

“You’re the one who usually needs it.”

“You’re not wrong.” Anne smirked at Joan who chuckled. “I can’t tan for shit.”

“I can, and I do, just after I’ve applied the right suntan lotion…or any lotion at all.” Jane awkwardly reached her hand over her shoulder and struggled to wipe aloe vera onto her back.

“You need help with that?”

“It’s alright Anne, my skin in disgusting right now.” Jane set down the bottle, then continued stretching her arm behind her neck as Anne rolled off the bed and stood.

“Hey, let me help you.”

“Please Anne, I’m alright my love.”

Anne moved Jane’s hand away from her shoulder at which Jane stepped away, turning to face her. “I don’t-“

“Jane.” Anne picked up the bottle, moving it between her hands. “You don’t have to be embarrassed, mate. You’re beautiful, sunburned or not. Let me help you.”

Jane’s eyebrows raised in slight disbelief at the compliment, as a light flattered blush rose in her cheeks. “Thank you…I’ll- ehm, you can help.”

“See? Not so hard.” Anne squeezed a bit of aloe onto her finger tips. “Come here.”

The third queen did so, relieved to be reassured by the so-called ‘gremlin.’ She had forgotten for a moment about how caring she truly was, and felt bad for underestimating her friend. Anne applied a generous amount of the aloe gel to Jane’s burns, sending her a smile as she set back down the bottle. “Reapply before bed, and you should feel better in the morning.”

In the room next door, Catherine and Kat laid on their beds as Maggie sat between them, directly in front of the television. Her head turned back and forth between the queens‘ commentary to the show playing on the screen.

“I mean, she couldn’t even pick the dress they all wanted AND agreed on, she just had to buy the most expensive to flex on her sister.”

“Honestly.” Catherine sipped her coconut water before screwing the lid on, eyes not leaving the television.

“Hey, toss me that, would you?” Kat asked her, soon receiving the box of coconut water. She opened the cap and sipped from it, soon setting it down and resting her head in her arms. “If we had a signature drink, it’d be coconut water.”

“Not regular water?”

“Well that’s lame. Coconut water is like, from a whole different dimension. And it comes with pineapple juice.”

“I like the original and mango one best-“

“You always like the mango one best! You like the mango everything best.”

“I like mangos. Also avocados, and pomegranate. Those are my favorites.” Catherine proudly told her as Maggie sat in the middle of their conversation, lost in their words.

“Uh, Maria likes pressed coconut water best.”

“Oh, she can drink that if she wants-“

“She WHAT?!” Catherine jumped up and grabbed her phone from the nightstand. “I’m sorry, I’ll need to have a word with her.”

“Huh?”

“There’s coconut milk and coconut water, but something in between such as pressed coconut water is a sin.”

Katherine and Maggie looked at each other before turning back to Catherine, Maggie speaking up. “I mean, it’s not one of her favorites, she just prefers it. Don’t put her down for it.”

“I won’t put her down, I just want to talk to her.”

“You’re typing quite aggressively, Catherine.”

“I just want to talk to her.” Catherine told Kat as she typed the message into her phone.

“Well, what are you telling her?”

“I just want to talk to her. I need to know why she likes that cloudy coconut mango water.”

“Oh, usually she doesn’t get it flavored unless-“

“SHE WHAT?!”

“Catherine!” Kat stood up and jumped onto the other bed. “Don’t harass her with your coconut water opinions-“

“I am going to! I need to know why she enjoys that chalk water!”

“Catalina! No!” Kat tackled over Catherine, struggling to take the phone from her hands. She was weaker than Catherine, though she had quicker reactions.

Maggie watched the two as she tumbled around over the phone before turning back to the television. “Hey look, her sister got the caterpillar dress.”

In sync, the two queens snapped their heads back to the television fell down into the bed, comfortably. Catherine nudged Kat while pointing to the screen. “That yellow is not right for that kind of fabric, and if anything it blends into her skin.”

“Totally. And if she had gotten the blue color, it would’ve tied in much better with her silver heels.”

Catherine put down her phone and set her head in her hands. “I know, right?”

The next room over contained the remainder of the queens and ladies, which was also the biggest room of all three. Even with the two queen sized beds and a couch, Cathy still found it convenient to lie in the bathtub in the separate room at night, to not make any noise or disturb anyone. She would also find that this arrangement would take a toll on her body, no matter how much she told herself the bathtub was a comfortable place.

“Aha- ow.” Cathy moved her shoulder in small circles while standing in the small kitchen area of the hotel room.

“You okay over there?”

“Yeah, just sore. Probably the surfing.” Cathy responded to Maria, who nodded before returning to her phone.

The door to the hotel room swung open as Anna slid the card back into her pocket. Bessie followed behind as her queen she set down the cup carrier. “Cathy!”

“Why the screaming?”

“One, you got the heat turned up way too high in here. Two, I got your latte.”

“Oh,” Cathy wandered over to the girl in red and bent down to her cup. “This is worth the commotion.”

Anna drank her iced coffee while watching Cathy grab her latte and stand up again. “Is it leg day?”

“…yes.”

“Here, you need to position your legs wider, and you’re putting too much-“

“Anna, it’s not leg day anymore.” Cathy blew on her drink as Cleves stopped demonstrating how to properly perform a squat.

“What’s up with you?”

“My back hurts.” Cathy whined as she rubbed her shoulder with her free hand.

“It’s ‘cause of that damn tub-“

“I know it’s ‘cause of the damn bathtub!” Cathy fell back into the couch, careful not to spill her latte.

“Gwumpy?” Anna asked as she set down her drink and walked behind the couch. Cathy gave no response and pushed herself further into the cushion. “Sit up.”

“No.”

“Mate, sit up.”

“Why?” Cathy sat up to turn and look at Anna, who gently turned Parr’s shoulder forward.

Cleves set her hands onto Cathy’s shoulders and squeezed her gently, turning her hands back and forth before pulling them back then squeezing once again, with more force. She began rubbing her thumbs into Cathy’s muscles, gradually adding more pressure as she worked her hands around the skin.

The usually stressed and preoccupied queen was put into a relaxed trance as Anna massaged around her upper back. She couldn’t remember the last time she had gotten a massage, or any kind of treatment to help her feel this much pleasure. Soon enough, Cathy fell back into the couch as Anna finished, stepping around and joining her. “You feel better?”

“Mhm, yes.” Cathy kept her eyes closed as she relaxed her back. “Thank you.”

“No problem, but drink your tea before it gets cold.”

“Oh- right.”

(…)

“You sure you won’t get sick?”

“Yeah, I’m all good when we go fast.” Cathy responded to Kat’s concerned questioning as the boat sped across the sea.

Catherine smiled down at her phone at the pictures they had taken while at the wildlife center, chuckling at a few as Bessie held the waterproof camera up to her.

“Bess, zoom in on her face.” Anne whispered into the bassist’s ear, her following the queens instructions.

The girl in the green bathing suit smirked as the camera screen was filled with Catherine’s off-guard expression. Anne smiled mischievously before announcing, “look at your phone if you’re a big loser!”

Catherine snapped her head up to Anne who was staring at the camera video. “Anne Bo-loser, you never seem to mature, no matter how-“

“Ahaa! Look at her face!” Anne laughed as the camera was still zoomed in on Catherine’s face.

“Enough commotion Anne, have you told them what we’re doing?”

“You can.” Anne walked over carefully and sat beside Catherine, resting her head on her shoulder.

Bessie zoomed back out as Catherine began explaining. “Today we get to swim with Anne’s family, and we’re- ow!”

Aragon got interrupted by a pinch on her arm, though Anne pushed her head into her shoulder as nothing had happened. “Okay, we’re swimming with pigs, and we’re headed there right now. We just saw the flamingos, and they were magnificent.”

“They’re just birds.”

“No, esos pájaros son criaturas hermosas.”

“Every time I’m nice to you, you have to disagree with me.”

“Since when are you nice to me? You just pinched me!”

“Con pasión.”

“Eres asquerosa, my love. There is no pasión in anything you do to me.” Catherine told her as she began poking at her face, before she turned to the camera. “My point exactly.”

“Continuez à courir la bouche.”

“Speak your French all you want, it’s easier to block you out.”

“D’accord, je vais juste te baiser avec un fer à friser.”

“Anne! Stop!” Cathy began laughing as the second queen smirked at the first.

“I’m done listening to you.” Catherine told Anne, who hugged her annoyingly.

Bessie turned the camera to the boat approaching the island, where the queens and ladies soon saw multiple large fuzzy pigs swimming around the area. The cousins peered excitingly over the edge of the boat as it pulled into the shore. While the girls made their way down the ramp of the boat, Anne jumped over the edge of it and moved through the water.

Anne put on her best and thickest Australian accent and began describing the pig, Steve Irwin style. “This beast right here, his name is Rufus. These choppers right here are made for bitin’ off your arms, so you best keep your hands clear.”

“Ma’am, these pigs don’t consume meat.” A tour guide attempted to mention as the queens chuckled at Anne’s impression.

“Now, these wild boars have evolved to be able to swim with the turtles and stingrays, and these rays have a mighty sting, let me tell ya. If I get to close, it’s over again.”

“That isn’t appropriate ma’am. I’m going to have I ask you to stop-“

“Crikey, I best get out of its territory before I lose a limb!” Anne moved through the water towards the land as the tour guide sighed at her behavior.

After a few simple instructions of how to feed the pigs, how to pet them and how to not listen to Anne, the queens departed to play with the pigs scattered about the shore.

“They like me.” Anna walked around the as the pigs followed her. Kat put her hands down behind her back, failing to attract the pigs’ attention.

“Only because you have carrots!”

“You have carrots too.” Catherine gestured to the carrots in Kat’s hand. “Feed them like this.”

She showed Kat how she set the carrot in a pigs mouth, who seemingly smiled while chomping down on the vegetable. Kat held out a carrot, only for the pig to oink and run over to Anna who was also holding out a carrot.

“Anna! Stop!”

“I’m sorry that everyone likes me.”

“I don’t like you right now.”

“The pigs do.”

“Who else would?”

“Katherine Howard!” Catherine raised her eyebrows at the young queen.

“Don’t call me that.”

“Kat, come here.” Anna stated firmly, causing Kat to put her head down and shuffle over.

“I’m sorry.”

“Look at me.”

“I’m sorry!” Kat snapped up, at which Anna flinched.

“Hey, it’s alright. Relax.”

“You relax.”

“Kat, you’re acting like your cousin.”

“Then I’ll go see her now.” Kat marched away towards her cousin, as Catherine sent Anna a worried look.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, she’ll be back in about forty minutes. I’m sure if it.”

“Anne takes twenty.”

“Does she?” Anna chuckled softly as a pig stepped up to her hand.

Cathy stared off into the water as Jane hid behind her, eyes fixed on the pigs surrounding them.

“Come on Cathy, feed them.”

“Eh.” Cathy offered Jane her two carrots.

“No, I’m not hungry.”

“What? Jane, for the pigs.”

“I know, Cathy.” Jane chuckled as Cathy continued handing her the carrots. “Why don’t you want to feed them?”

“They’re cute, but I want to see the stingrays.” Cathy pointed over to the rays, flowing through the water beside the boat. She placed the carrots in Jane’s hands and moved through the water to reach her intriguing animals.

“Hey! Be careful! Don’t touch them!” Jane tried shouting to Cathy before she slowly backed away from the pigs. She looked down at the group of pigs anxiously, suddenly dropping the carrots into the water and running over to Catherine.

Cathy sat down into the water as she stingrays moved around her, peacefully exploring the ocean as she watched. She smiled at how smoothly they swam around her, intrigued in every one of their movements. Aside from when a pig approached her from behind to taste test her hair, she felt calm and collected until they were ready to leave.

(…)

“Is that enough, my love?”

“That’s plenty babe, thank you.” Catherine responded as Jane finished pouring everyone a glass of wine.

She took a seat between the second and fourth wife on the couch, as Kat and Cathy sat in front of them on the floor, all in frame of the camera.

“Would someone like to start us off?” Maggie asked to the queens as she stood behind the camera.

“What are we doing?”

“Cathy, wake up for once.”

“I’m sorry.” Cathy apologized to Kat, who smiled at her and moved the hair out from in front of Parr’s face.

“We’re answering questions tonight, because this is the last episode and we feel like it.” Anne shrugged, receiving a glare from Aragon.

“We’re having a final interview to conclude our season,” Catherine corrected her.

“And the first question is…oh, favorite part of this vacation?” Anna asked, turning to the first queen for a response.

“We got ice cream that night after the beach, and not only was it the best mangonada I’ve ever had, it was amazing to watch the sunset with all my girls.” Catherine received a handful of ‘awws’ as Anne set her head on her shoulder.

“One more thing would be when Anne pestered that tour guide. It is quite funny when it’s happening to someone else.”

“It’s funny when I do it to anyone.” Anne sat back up and looked to the camera. “I liked making KitKat into a mermaid.”

“I enjoyed seeing the flamingos with Catherine.”

“Let’s see…I made about a hundred pounds at the casino before Anne got batshit drunk to where we couldn’t record-“

“That’s enough talking Anna, she’s okay now.” Kat cut off Anna before stating her favorite moment that week. “I liked being a mermaid, and then Anna got a pig to kiss my leg.”

The group turned to Cathy who looked up awkwardly. “The stingrays.”

“Good job Parr.” Anna chuckled before Jane read out the next question.

“Alright girls, what was your favorite part of the series? Catherine, it’s your go.”

“I did like when the power went out, that was an adventure.”

“I liked it when we made Cathy that cake and I blacked out and got a day off.” Anne smiled as Anna sighed at her.

“Bo, you cried so much when you were sick-“

“But it was worth it because she was happy, and after I felt better I was too.”

“Alright, that’s nice Anne. My favorite part was taking out the two cousins for lunch.”

“Three cousins.”

“What?” Jane questioned Cathy who chuckled.

“I swore I’ve told you, you and them are half cousins.”

“Yeah Jane, even I knew that.” Anne put her hand on Jane’s and playfully twisted it around.

“Half second cousins, at least in the 1500s.” Kat added, looking up at Jane.

“That’s fascinating…but Anna, what was your favorite part?”

“Beating Anne at the carnival games.”

“Heh, ehm…I can’t decide whether it was more fun to get Wolfie behind Catherine’s back or when Anna got Magic behind her back.”

“My favorite part was…I don’t know. Whenever we’re all together, those were my favorite parts. The carnival, the pillow fort, even when Kat did my makeup for everyone to laugh at, it meant a lot that we were all together.”

“Cathy, my darling.” Kat wrapped her arms around her and fell against her.

“Miss Parr, you deserve the world.” Anna placed a hand on Cathy’s shoulder.

“You all are my world.”

The queens all moved to hug her, their voices expressing love and delight towards her. Catherine sat back in her seat and picked up her glass of wine again. “Before we get sidetracked, any other questions before we conclude the series?”

“Last one is, for anyone to answer, best outcome of the series?” Kat looked around to the queens.

“Stronger bonds and relationships.” Catherine stated immediately.

“We got two doggies.” Anne patted her cousin on the head.

“Jane kept the house pretty clean whenever we were told the ladies were coming to film.” Cathy smiled at her, soon hearing a sigh.

“I think that at the end of the day, we’re all closer to each other, and happy most of the time. It’s been a while since our last argument.”

“Didn’t we argue about how to make the fruit salad like, an hour ago?” Anne asked Jane, turning to her.

“I was referring to hurtful arguments.”

“We do one everyday when we perform in our show.”

“Those are staged, Anna.” Catherine rolled her eyes at Cleves’ sarcasm.

“A lesson we’d like to present from this series is-“

“Don’t put raspberries in fruit salad, they get mushy-“

“Shut up Kat!” Anne put a hand over her cousin’s mouth.

“Anne, we just went over this…also don’t use bananas.” Anna whispered to her.

“You can use bananas, but you shouldn’t persevere it because that’s when they get mushy!” Anne whined before looking to the camera. “The lesson is that…always be on your family’s side.”

“Provide for them.” Catherine added.

“Make sure they know you love them.” Anna pointed at the camera.

“Care for and accept them.” Kat announced.

“Admire and support them.” Jane said before Cathy moved slightly closer to the camera.

“Your family isn’t necessarily who you live with, who you’re related to or who you’re perceived with. It’s the people who truly care about you, the ones who seemingly drop everything they own to tend to you. I know my girls and I will never let each other down. Our love keeps the house together, our lives together and all of the performances we put on. As we have entertained each other throughout our lives and this series, we hope that we have brought the same joy to you. Thank you for sticking with us, and we love you queens.”


End file.
